¡Temblad Universitarios! Llega Hanamichi Sakuragi
by H23
Summary: Con 18 años, Sakuragi ha vivido mucho: Rukawa se marcho a EEUU antes de hora, Anzai se retira como entrenador, Kogure muere en un accidente de trafico... Pero un nuevo reto llega a sus manos. Hist. NO YAOI! Cap 10 Subido!
1. Prologo: Recordando a 4 Ojos

**Nass! He aqui mi segundo fic, este basado en Slam Dunk. Los que seguis "El nuevo Rayo de Konoha", don't worry! Lo estoy escribiendo. Ire alternando ambos fics, asi que si os encontrais son cap. Tranquis!**

**Todos los personajes han sido creados por Takehiko Inoue, a excepcion de Touko, obra de Abuelint**

**Entre cursiva: Pensamientos y frases poco importantes.**

**

* * *

**

**Slam Dunk¡Temblad universitarios! Llega Hanamichi Sakuragi**

**Prologo: Recordando a 4 ojos.**

Por enésima vez, eran los últimos en salir del gimnasio. Él, tal y como prometió después de un partido, sigue con su rojizo pelo muy corto, como si fuese un monje budista. Llevaba la bolsa de deporte y su mochila a sus espaldas como si nada, como si no hubiese pasado medio año en el dique seco por culpa de una lesión en la espalda. A su lado, una chica de cabellos castaños seguía sus pasos aferrada a él. Nadie se hubiese imaginado, salvo unos pocos, que ella escogiese a un antiguo rebelde sin causa de instituto antes que la megaestrella del equipo de baloncesto. Pero así era la vida. En contra de casi todos, Haruko Akagi estaba con su "descubrimiento" de aquella primavera. Y de eso habían pasado 2 años.

No le fue fácil en ningún momento. _"De hecho, si no hubiese sido por una serie de circunstancias, ella seguiría colgada de ese capullo de Rukawa"_, pensaba él para sus adentros cada vez que recordaba aquel día. Rukawa, contra todo pronostico y sin previo aviso, se marcho a Estados Unidos antes de lo previsto. Aquello dejo tocada a mucha gente, especialmente al entrenador Anzai quien, meses después, renunciaría a su cargo para, como decía él _"retirarme un tiempo." _Sin Rukawa, Anzai ni Miyagi, recién graduado, el Shohoku ya hizo mucho llegando al campeonato nacional. Las paradojas quisieron que fuese el Sannou quien los eliminase, con toda justicia cabe decir. Tras la marcha de Rukawa, Haruko estuvo muy triste, pues perdía de vista a su amor platónico mientras que, al mismo tiempo, empezaba a ver con otros ojos al que, hasta entonces, era un amigo.

Tras seguir el camino marcado de cada tarde, llegaron a la casa de los Akagi. Ella le soltó la mano y le beso en los labios.

- Hasta mañana, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Te espero a las 10 en la cancha de baloncesto para entrenar un poco más.- Le dijo susurrando. Este hizo una mueca de tristeza. Haruko miro a su chico con cierta duda.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Has estado muy callado todo el día. Ni siquiera has recriminado al entrenador Ryuken, y eso si que es raro.-

- Mañana voy a tener que faltar a nuestro entrenamiento del fin de semana.- Dijo resignado Sakuragi. Haruko empezaba a mirarle con gesto de preocupación.- Tengo que ir al templo en el monte Fisakige temprano.- Fue entonces cuando Haruko cayo en la cuenta.

Solo había pasado un año de aquello, pero Sakuragi lo tenía marcado a fuego en su mente y en su alma. Ese día había quedado con Yohei y el resto de lo que el instituto llamaba "El ejercito de Sakuragi" para ir a ver a Oda jugar un amistoso contra el Ryonan. Pero sus planes se torcieron cuando recibió una llamada de Haruko. Su hermano y el mejor amigo de este habían tenido un accidente de tráfico muy grave. Cuando llego al hospital, Kogure, o "4 ojos" como lo llamaba, ya había fallecido. Akagi, que era quien conducía el coche, prácticamente estaba intacto. Aun recordaba la cara de Akagi en blanco, como si acabase de ver fantasmas y no se hubiese recuperado todavía. Pero lo peor fue en el funeral, cuando los padres de Kogure le impidieron la entrada a Akagi. Ese fue el último día que "los 6 de Kanagawa" se volvieron a ver.

- Sakuragi, perdona. Ya no me acordaba.- Dijo Haruko.

- No te preocupes.- Dijo Sakuragi tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Haruko pregunto si quería que le acompañase.- No hace falta, pero gracias. He quedado con Yohei.-

- Bueno, pues en ese caso…- Haruko se abalanzo sobre Sakuragi para abrazar a su novio. Este le devolvió el abrazo, dando por buenas sus disculpas.- Supongo que mañana mejor que no te llame.

- Llámame si sabes algo del Gorila.- Le dijo Sakuragi. Ese era el apelativo que usaba para llamar a Takenori, el hermano de Haruko. Desde el accidente que Sakuragi no sabía nada de él. Simplemente, entro en una universidad de Shizuoka donde le ofrecieron jugar al baloncesto y nada mas se supo de él. Sakuragi siempre ha pensado que se culpabiliza de la muerte de Kogure, pero es algo en lo que no puede ayudar a su capitán.

Cuando llego a su casa, le hecho un vistazo al correo. Hanamichi vivía con su madre desde que su padre falleciese de un ataque al corazón. Miraba las cartas con desgana, como si supiese lo que había en ellas. _"Propaganda, propaganda, propaganda, una factura. Mierda, tendré que ir hasta el banco que la paguen."_ Las dos últimas iban remitidas a su nombre. Una era de la federación japonesa de baloncesto. La otra no tenía remitente. _"Ya empezamos."_ Decía entre dientes. La carta de la federación japonesa de baloncesto lamentaba que Hanamichi no entrase en la convocatoria de la selección japonesa sub21 para la Copa de Asia de ese verano. Hanamichi hizo una bola con el papel y la tiro en la primera papelera que encontró. _"Siempre estamos en las mismas. Como Sawakita y Rukawa vuelven de Estados Unidos, ellos son los seleccionados siempre. Y al resto, que les den por culo. Llevo 3 años igual. Estoy hasta los cojones de estar a la sombra de ese zorro de los huevos."_

Abrió luego la carta sin remitente. En ella había una escueta nota escrita a mano. La carta decía:

_Sakuragi:_

_Hace más de un año que no hablamos. Te veré en el templo mañana a las 9. Recordaremos tiempos pasados, hablaremos de los actuales y te propondré algo._

_Atentamente:_

_El viejo_

"_Ya esta Takamiya buscándome las cosquillas."_ Pensó. No le dio mucha más importancia a las cartas y se marcho a dormir.

El ruido de una bicicleta lo despertó a la mañana del día siguiente. Cuando miro a través de la ventana Yohei, su mejor amigo, le esperaba abajo. Se vistió un poco rápido, casi sin pensar. Una vez arreglado, cogió varios paquetes de galletas, así como una especie de recipiente donde su madre había puesto su comida. Una vez cogió su bicicleta, salio a reunirse con su amigo para dirigirse al templo.

Durante el trayecto, Sakuragi le comento a Yohei lo de la carta sin remitente y la carta de la Federación. Su mejor amigo trato de animarle como cada principio de verano en lo que al tema del baloncesto se refería, pues no era la primera vez que se sentía decepcionado. En cambio, torció el gesto cuando le comento lo de la carta. Yohei no mantenía la opinión de Sakuragi de que fuese una broma. Aun así, la respuesta la encontrarían en el templo.

Cuando llegaron al templo, todo estaba calmado. Solo había un coche aparcado cerca del mismo. Yohei y Sakuragi se miraron extrañados, pero no le dieron mucha más importancia, pues pensaban que se trataba de alguien muy devoto. Iban cruzando el amplio patio del templo cuando una voz los saco de su conversación.

- ¡How, how, how! Veo que el pelo no te crece, Sakuragi.- Dijo una voz muy familiar.


	2. La propuesta de Anzai

**Capitulo 1: La propuesta de Anzai**

Había perdido unos kilos, pero conservaba su aspecto bonachón y su inconfundible bigote. El que fuese durante dos años el entrenador de Sakuragi estaba allí delante de él. Hanamichi lo miro extrañado, como si aun no se hubiese creído. A su lado, Yohei también miraba sorprendido la cara de su amigo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sakuragi?- Pregunto Anzai. Hanamichi negó con la cabeza pero sin cerrar la boca.- ¿Acaso no recibiste la carta?-

- ¿Carta¿Qué carta?- Pregunto Sakuragi sin salir de su asombro.

- Creo que se refiere a la carta que tú creíste que te había enviado Takamiya.- Aclaro Yohei a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se percataron que el entrenador no había venido solo. A su lado había una mujer de la edad del entrenador. Hanamichi la recordaba de cuando el entrenador estuvo ingresado por culpa de su ataque al corazón de hacia dos años.

Los cuatro se adentraron en el templo. Resulto curioso que no hubiese nadie del equipo a aquella hora. Sakuragi no le dio mucha importancia. Él suponía que vendrían, pero algo mas tarde. Una vez salieron del templo se pararon en una cafetería cercana. En ella estuvieron los cuatro charlando de los viejos tiempos. Tras varias risas, Anzai se puso serio.

- Supongo que querrás saber por que te envié esa carta¿No?- Pregunto. Sakuragi hizo un ademán de contestar, pero Anzai le detuvo.- No digas nada. Espera a que te cuente la historia y luego me preguntas cualquier duda.-

A resultas de la marcha de Rukawa, Anzai pensó que era lo más apropiado descansar del mundo de la canasta, lo que no quería decir que no dejara de pensar en el baloncesto. Tras volver a mandar al Shohoku al Campeonato Nacional y ser eliminados en cuartos de final, Anzai se sentía algo cansado. Pasaron un par de meses y se entero, casi por casualidad, del accidente mortal de Kogure. El propio entrenador fue personalmente a casa de Kogure a dar el pésame a su familia. Fue allí cuando se entero de todos los detalles. Trato de hablar con Akagi, pero este parecía hacer oídos sordos a sus llamadas para que, meses después, desapareciese del mapa. Algo parecía reabrir viejas costumbres en el entrenador, necesitaba volver a entrenar. Fue entonces cuando la universidad de Kanagawa solicito sus servicios al frente de su equipo de baloncesto. Contaba con algún que otro buen jugador, pero no era de los equipos punteros.

- Y esto nos lleva al presente, Sakuragi. Veras, me encantaría que formaras parte del equipo. Nos faltan jugadores altos y, con varios fichajes, creo que devolveríamos a la Universidad de Kanagawa el prestigio que tuvo antaño...-

Sakuragi miro al entrenador con suspicacia. Tenia ganas de seguir jugando al baloncesto. Además, desde que estaba con Haruko, se había convertido en un estudiante aplicado _"Quien se lo iba a decir"_. Pensaba Yohei con una risilla cómplice. Sin embargo, Hanamichi no torcía el gesto.

- ¿Sabes que pasa viejo? Me estoy empezando a cansar del baloncesto. No se si quiero seguir jugando.- Dijo Hanamichi. Por el tono de su voz, parecía ser sincero. Anzai no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras que Yohei cambio su risilla por una mueca de sorpresa. Nunca pensó, desde que Hanamichi empezó a jugar, que diría una cosa así.

- ¿No será por las convocatorias veraniegas de la Federación de Baloncesto verdad?- Pregunto la mujer de Anzai, con cierta duda. Hanamichi asintió con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que si. Me asquea que busquen jugadores en "canteras" extranjeras. El maldito zorro menosprecio nuestra bandera cuando se marcho. Y lo único que hace la Federación es bajarse los pantalones porque juega en Estados Unidos. Yo no me mato en invierno en las clasificatorias para que un imbecil que nos ha menospreciado me pase la mano por delante. Si es mejor que yo, adelante. Pero hasta ahora no lo he visto y, por tanto, no me lo ha demostrado.-

- Tú mismo te contradices, Hanamichi.- Le dijo Yohei.- A ti te convocan para los clasificatorios.-

- Te lo he dicho cincuenta y cuatro veces, Yohei.- Contesto molesto Sakuragi.- El hecho de que me convoquen o no, no es lo que me molesta. Lo que me sangra es que sea el maldito zorro con sus aires de jugadorazo que juega en Estados Unidos el convocado en mi lugar. No se que pensara otra gente, pero yo lo veo así.-

- Comparto tu opinión, Sakuragi.- Dijo Anzai. Eso descoloco a Hanamichi, pues pensaba que Rukawa era el ojito derecho del entrenador.- Rukawa se ha estropeado en Estado Unidos y pienso decírselo. Y tú me ayudaras.-

- ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- Le pregunto Sakuragi a Anzai. Este se encogió de hombros y se levanto.

- Pronto lo sabrás.-

Hanamichi miro su reloj. Era cerca de las 12 del mediodía y nadie se había acercado al templo salvo ellos. Empezaron a salir del bar cuando una moto que llevaba a dos personas casi atropella a Sakuragi _"Mira por donde vas, loco de mierda."_ Le espeto Sakuragi a los motoristas. El piloto aparco cerca de ahí y, sin quitarse el casco, fue a por Sakuragi.

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es mirar antes de cruzar, cateto?- Dijo. Sakuragi tomo eso como una afrenta. Pero no podía utilizar uno de sus famosos cabezazos si no quería que su cabeza tuviese un chichón considerable. Estaba a punto de responder cuando el copiloto, que había bajado de la moto mientras Sakuragi y su compañero discutían, se quito el casco.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, no has cambiado nada.- Dijo. Bajo el casco se escondía un rostro de mujer, de cabellos negros y que a Hanamichi le era familiar. Se dirigió entonces al entrenador.- Veo que la vida le trata bien entrenador Anzai.-

- Veo que a vosotros dos también, Ayako.- Dijo Anzai.

- ¿Dos¿Qué dos?- Pregunto Sakuragi con cara de no entender nada. Miro a Ayako y luego al piloto, que aun no se había quitado el casco.- ¿Ryota?-

- Joder, Hanamichi. ¿Siempre te cuesta tanto reconocer a viejos amigos?- Dijo Miyagi mientras se quitaba el casco. Se había cortado el pelo de forma distinta. Ahora, Ryota llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo y sus cabellos acababan en pequeñas trenzas. Eso si, el pendiente de su oreja seguía ahí plantado. Saludo a todos, en especial al entrenador y a Sakuragi.- Veo que el entrenador trata de convencerte de que entres en el equipo.-

- ¿Tu juegas con la universidad de Kanagawa?- Pregunto Sakuragi sorprendido.- Pensé que a estas alturas estarías trabajando en algún lado.-

- Y hubiese sido así, de no ser por cierta persona.- Dijo Miyagi mirando a Ayako con ojos románticos. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.- Además, no soy el único del equipo que esta allí.-

- Cierto, Miyagi.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hanamichi seguía alucinando. Delante de él, muy bien vestido, se encontraba Mitsui. Llevaba el pelo como cuando lo conoció, solo que esta vez recogido en una coleta.- Pero tranquilo, que yo ya me he retirado. Solo soy el ayudante de Anzai.-

Sakuragi ahora si que estaba alucinando. Ryota y Mitsui estaban en la universidad de Kanagawa. Anzai le estaba pidiendo de entrar en esa universidad y que siguiese jugando al baloncesto. Miro a Anzai con su mirada de desafió y asintió. Yohei no dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sakuragi quería seguir jugando, y ahora, tenía motivos, razones y amigos para ello. El ruido de un teléfono móvil saco a Yohei de sus pensamientos. Era Haruko.

- ¡Haruko¿Cómo estas?-

- …-

- Si, esta conmigo. ¿Quieres que te lo pase?-

- …-

- ¿Una noticia¿No será mejor que se la des tu?-

- …-

- ¿Qué has dicho que?- Todos los que estaban alrededor de Yohei empezaron a mirarle con nerviosismo.- ¿Estas segura?-

- …-

- Si. Vamos todos para allá. Hasta ahora.- Yohei levanto la vista.- ¿Por qué me miran así?-

- Yohei, déjate de cachondeos.- Le dijo Sakuragi en tono amenazador.- Primero¿Qué hace Haruko llamándote a ti? Y segundo¿Qué cojones te ha dicho?-

* * *

Llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa de los Akagi. Todos se miraban entre si, como si nadie diese crédito a las palabras de Yohei. Aun así, eso tenia que comprobarse. Llamaron a la puerta varias veces. Al rato, Haruko abrió la puerta. Técnicamente esperaba encontrarse solo con Hanamichi y Yohei, pues sabia que eran los únicos que podían estar en el templo, pero ver a tanta gente casi la descoloca. Tras saludar uno por uno a todos los invitados, siendo más efusiva con Ayako, les indico la dirección del salón principal. Antes de llegar al mismo, detuvo por un instante a Sakuragi. El pelirrojo no supo a que venia eso.

- Si quieres, puedo esperarme fuera.- Le dijo a su chico Haruko. Había algo que la incomodaba.- Francamente, me ha sorprendido que me viniese a ver.-

- Prefiero que entres.- Le dijo Sakuragi susurrándoselo, como si dos enamorados estuviesen hablando en su mundo.- No se que querrá, pero solo se que tu me das fuerzas para enfrentarme a él.- Dicho esto, Haruko sonrió y le dirigió uno de esos besos cortos pero intensos a su chico. Este se ruborizo un poco, aun no se acostumbraba a que la chica por la que había conocido el baloncesto fuese el blanco de un amor mutuo y correspondido. Tras mirarse como un par de embelesados, Sakuragi rompió el ambiente.- Vamos dentro. Si seguimos aquí plantados al viejo le crece barba.-

Hanamichi torció el gesto nada mas entrar al salón. Se habían sentado todos a excepción de Yohei, que se había quedado de pie mirando a través de la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín de los Akagi. Ryota, Anzai y Mitsui estaban en uno de los dos sofás con gesto muy serio. Ayako aguardaba en el otro sofá la llegada de los tortolitos. Delante de ella había una figura familiar. Como Sakuragi, seguía manteniendo el mismo look de cuando se conocieron por primera vez en la azotea del instituto. Su pelo seguía tapándole a ratos las cejas, pero sin molestarle la visión. Parecía que algo de músculo había desarrollado, pero su piel y sus gestos seguían irradiando esa frialdad típica de él. Iba vestido con el chándal de la selección de baloncesto, algo que sin duda mosqueo un poco más a Hanamichi. No había dudas: Kaede Rukawa estaba delante de él.

- Hola.- Dijo Rukawa con frialdad, mirando directamente a Sakuragi.- No esperaba tanto recibimiento.-

- Sinceramente, no te lo mereces.- Dijo muy molesto Ryota.- Por si no te acuerdas, hace como un año que nadie sabe nada de ti. Te fuiste sin dar motivo, sin explicación alguna. Y lo peor de todo, te fuiste sin ser el mejor.-

- Eso es cuestionable.- Dijo Rukawa sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras del menudo base. Esto enfado un poco a Miyagi. Por su parte, Kaede seguía mirando a Sakuragi.

- Creo que no lo es.- Le espeto Mitsui.- Lo que hiciste solo tiene un nombre: Cobardía.- Por primera vez desde que entro Sakuragi al salón, Rukawa aparto su mirada del pelirrojo para fijarse en Hisashi.- ¡Por favor, no hace falta que me amenaces con la mirada! Sabes que lo que digo es cierto.-

- Déjalo, Mitsui.- Dijo el entrenador Anzai, muy relajado. Había apalabrado con su mujer que su ayudante lo devolvería a casa de una pieza.- No atenderá a razones.-

- Porque no tengo que darlas.- Dijo Rukawa. Aquello colmo la paciencia de Sakuragi. ¿Tan prepotente se había vuelto Rukawa como para faltarle el respeto a Anzai?

- Veo que sigues igual de "considerado" con la gente.- Dijo Sakuragi, poniéndose cerca de Yohei en la cristalera.- Al grano¿Para que has venido?-

- Para hablar con el capitán.- Dijo Rukawa, fijando su vista nuevamente en el pelirrojo.- Pero ya me han dicho que no estaba, así que con vuestro permiso me marchare al hotel de concentración.-

- ¿Qué pasa¿Has pedido la mañana libre?- Pregunto Hanamichi con sorna.- Taoka siempre entrena hora y media por las mañanas. Así que, o te has escapado, o has pedido permiso para faltar a un entrenamiento.- Miro a Rukawa por primera vez a la cara.- ¡Que indigno de ti, saltarte un entreno!-

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer ya no es tu problema, torpe.- Dijo Kaede devolviéndole la mirada a Hanamichi. Este ni se inmuto. Al tiempo que se levantaba, Kaede miro a Haruko.- Cuando vuelva¿Podrás decirle que me llame?-

- No creo que vuelva hoy. Ni mañana.- Dijo Sakuragi muy molesto. Kaede no le hizo ni caso.- Por si no lo sabes, el Gori no ha dado señales de vida desde el accidente.- Aquellas palabras descolocaron mentalmente a Rukawa.- Porque te acuerdas del accidente¿Verdad?-

- Trato de no recordar los hechos desagradables, gracias.- Dijo Rukawa. Despidiéndose de todo el mundo, Haruko le llevo hasta la puerta. Al oír que se cerraba, el plante serio de Ryota y Mitsui se torno en enfado.

- ¡Maldito presuntuoso!- Dijo Miyagi una vez liberado de la tensión del ambiente. Si por él hubiese sido, le hubiese partido la cara nada mas verle. Pero conocía las intenciones de Anzai a grandes rasgos, así que reservo ese placer para otro momento.- No se como ha tenido el valor de venir hasta aquí buscando a Akagi.-

- No lo sabia, o no ha querido saberlo.- Justifico Mitsui. Él también deseaba cantarle las cuarenta a Rukawa, pero dejaba eso para la persona adecuada.- De todos modos, esto es un tema secundario en estos momentos.-

- Tienes razón, Mitchi.- Dijo Sakuragi. Hisashi torció el gesto cuando el pelirrojo lo llamo de aquella forma. Sakuragi trato de desviar el tema.- Por partes¿Quién forma el equipo en estos momentos?-

Anzai empezó a explicar la confección del equipo. El puesto de base parecía estar muy bien cubierto pues, además de Miyagi, Fujima también formaba parte del equipo. _"El único problema es que Fujima tuvo una lesión grave hace poco y nadie sabe a que nivel esta"_. En el puesto de escolta solo había un jugador, Koshino del Ryonan, pero aun estaba un poco verde. En el puesto de alero no había nadie, mientras que de ala-pívot solo había uno: Itchio Fukuda.

- Un momento.- Dijo Sakuragi, tras pensar en el equipo durante un tiempo.- ¿Fukuda esta en el equipo?- Aquello lo había sorprendido bastante. Fukuda fue su gran rival durante dos años. De hecho, eran grandes compañeros en la selección japonesa cuando se jugaban las clasificatorias.- Esta descompensado a todas luces. No hay ningún tirador de tres eficiente y falta mucho músculo en la zona.-

- Hombre, si para ti Hanagata es "poco músculo".- Dijo Ryota refiriéndose al otro jugador del Shoyo que estaba en el equipo. Al parecer, Fujima y Hanagata seguían siendo una de las parejas más eficientes del baloncesto universitario.- Pero la lesión de Fujima nos dejo algo cojos en la aportación de Hanagata.-

- Tal y como lo veo, nos falta definir varias cosas.- empezó a explicar el entrenador.- En lo que al pívot musculoso no hay de que preocuparse. De eso ya me he encargado. Si Sakuragi entra en el equipo, la pintura ya estará acabada en su confección. Solo faltara pulir el puesto de alero.-

- Creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar en la faceta de alero defensivo.- Empezó a pensar Hanamichi.- Será complicado, pero puedo preguntarle.-

- ¿De quien se trata?- Pregunto Mitsui.- No conozco muchos novatos que puedan jugar en esa posición.-

- Tú déjaselo a este talentoso. ¡Ya veras como no te falla!- Dijo orgulloso Sakuragi. Tras un tiempo hablando, llego la hora de irse. Haruko fue despidiéndose de todos, siendo Hanamichi el más cariñoso. Al salir, Yohei y él iban discutiendo.

- Mira, me alegro de que sigas jugando.- Se sincero Yohei con su amigo.- Además, eso nos da pie a irte a ver para reírnos de ti.-

- ¡Ni lo intentéis!- Dijo molesto Sakuragi.- Además, puede que no sea el único del que os podáis reír.- Yohei miro a su compañero extrañado. ¿De quien estaría hablando?- Voy a llamar a Nomiya.-

- Espérate un momento, Hanamichi.- Yohei cambio su rostro de forma rápida. Tomomi Nomiya fue parte del "Ejercito de Sakuragi" mientras vivió en Kanagawa. Era también un apasionado del baloncesto, algo que le reporto algún que otro pique con Sakuragi.- ¿Estas seguro que Nomiya es el indicado?-

- No es que este seguro.- Dijo Hanamichi.- Es que lo se.-

* * *

El tren llevaba traqueteando varias horas en dirección a Shinjuku. En uno de los compartimentos, todos los integrantes del ejército de Sakuragi trataban de dormir apelotonados, buscando la postura ideal. El problema era que Takamiya ocupaba tres cuartas partes del asiento que habían ocupado él, Noma y Ookus. En el otro asiento, Hanamichi miraba el paisaje por la ventana, mientras Yohei trataba de dormir. A su lado, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de un color verde oscuro muy intenso dormía placidamente, apoyada en el hombro del peliverde.

- Aun no me puedo creer que este conmigo.- Dijo Yohei, rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en el compartimento. Sakuragi desvió su vista, mirando la estampa de sus mejores amigos allí, juntos y enamorados.

- Tienes suerte.- Se sincero Sakuragi.- Touko es muy buena chica y tu, no digamos.-

- Pero pensar que hubo un tiempo que estaba enamorada de ti.- Yohei miro con resignación a su amigo. Touko también fue miembro del ejército de Sakuragi hasta que tuvo que irse a Estados Unidos. Pasado un tiempo, y coincidiendo con la lesión de Sakuragi, volvió a Kanagawa, esta vez para quedarse. Ayudo, siempre dejando la posibilidad de que Hanamichi viera lo que sentía por él, al pelirrojo en su cruzada por Haruko. Al ver que su mejor amigo y amor platónico conseguía a la chica de sus sueños, Touko abandono toda idea de conquistar a Hanamichi.- No se. A veces pienso que esta conmigo porque soy el segundo plato.-

- Eso no es verdad, y tu lo sabes.- Dijo Sakuragi, con cierta resignación.- Además, esto ya lo hemos hablado. Touko me lo dijo a las claras, sin tapujos. Touko y tú formáis una pareja estupenda y no le des más vueltas.-

- Lo se, pero siempre acabas pensándolo.- Concluyo su amigo. Pasados tres cuartos de hora, el tren se detuvo y todos bajaron. Shinjuku se abría ante sus ojos. Sakuragi empezó a mirar un trozo de papel, alternándolo con un pequeño mapa que Noma llevaba consigo. Tras media hora buscando llegaron al instituto Nishikou. En sus puertas se veía un rotulo: "Gran partido de Baloncesto. Nishikou East vs. Nishikou West. Por quien nos representara en el campeonato del año próximo"

- Aquí es.- Dijo Sakuragi, al tiempo que buscaba con la mirada el gimnasio.- Vamos.-

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer, Hanamichi?- Pregunto Takamiya, aun con dudas.

- Nomiya y tu sois como el aceite y el agua, Hanamichi.- Comparo Noma.

- Además no sabes si aceptara.- Dijo Ookus. Sakuragi, harto de tanta inseguridad, solo golpeo con un cabezazo a sus amigos.

- ¡Estoy seguro, así que déjense de tonterías!- Grito Sakuragi. Mientras tanto, en el interior del gimnasio, el Nishikou West estaba pasando por problemas. Iba perdiendo por 9 y faltaban menos de 6 minutos para acabar el partido. Sakuragi entro en aquel momento, cuando el tiempo estaba parado. El entrenador local había solicitado un tiempo muerto, buscando una manera de parar los constantes ataques del East.

- ¿Quién de ellos es Nomiya, Hana? Pregunto Touko, intentando divisar a su antiguo amigo entre los jugadores.

- Solo se que juega en el West. Me dijo que ya lo veríamos.- Contesto Hanamichi encogiéndose de hombros. En aquel momento el tiempo muerto llego a su fin. Entre los cinco jugadores del West había un chico con un pelo color marrón oscuro rizado, que miraba desafiante al que parecía ser la estrella del East. En la siguiente jugada, a favor del East, su jugador estrella atrapo el balón y, con una finta, trato de superara ese jugador. Pero este, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara, ni se inmuto. El jugador estrella empezaba a tener problemas serios, nadie lo había defendido con esa intensidad todavía. En un momento de distracción, en defensor metió su mano izquierda en la trayectoria del bote del balón, haciendo que este saliese despedido en dirección a uno de sus compañeros. El jugador estrella del East, trato sin suerte de recuperarlo, pues el que parecía base del West hizo un pase de espaldas hacia otro de sus compañeros. Este, en contraataque, devolvió el balón al que lo había robado, haciendo este un mate.

- ¡Dos puntos mas para Nomiya!- Grito alguien por megafonía. Sakuragi se convenció, era la persona idónea. No había cambiado mucho, su mirada seguía siendo fría e intensa cuando se trataba de defender. Pasaron los minutos y el partido lo acabo ganando el West por 3 puntos de diferencia. Al acabar el partido, Sakuragi y su ejército se quedaron en el campo con un balón, tratando de practicar algunos tiros. Cuando Nomiya salio del vestuario los increpo.

- Disculpad, pero la cancha es de uso exclusivo para los alumnos, así que si no os importa…- Dijo Nomiya muy serio.

- Tranquilo Tomi, te estábamos esperando.- Dijo Sakuragi mirando directamente a Nomiya. Como su nombre era demasiado largo, únicamente los amigos lo llamaban Tomi.- Hemos visto tu partido y ha sido alucinante. Veo que has mejorado en defensa más de lo que me habían dicho.-

- ¿Y tu quien narices eres?- Pregunto Tomomi con cara de pocos amigos. Se percato entonces de la gente que le acompañaba. Un chico gordo con gafas, uno rubio con el pelo rizado, otro de cabellos castaños con una especie de bigote de tres días, una chica muy mona pero algo bajita y un chico de pelo verde y mirada tranquila.- ¡No puede ser verdad¿Sakuragi?-

- ¡El mismo que viste y calza un 46 de pie!- Exclamo Hanamichi. Nomiya lo miraba petrificado. Aquel no podía ser ese chico problemático y algo busca peleas que había conocido hacia 6 años, cuando aun iba a primaria en Kanagawa. Tras verse nuevamente, empezaron a hablar mientras salían del gimnasio. Recordaban antiguas anécdotas, al tiempo que se actualizaban con lo que habían hecho actualmente.

- Algo había oído de que estabas jugando al baloncesto, pero nunca me imagine que tu equipo fuese capaz de ganar al todopoderoso Sannou.- Se sincero Nomiya con sus amigos.- Pero no habéis hecho un viaje de tres horas para hablar de los viejos tiempos¿Verdad?-

- así es.- empezó a hablar Touko.- Veras, Hana quiere que tu formes parte del equipo universitario al cual va a entrar.- Nomiya lo miro con sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué yo? Habrá muchos mejores jugadores que yo ahora mismo en Kanagawa.- Dijo Nomiya. Sakuragi, que no había abierto la boca aun, se dirigió a él.

- Puede que los haya mejores, pero te quiero a ti en el equipo. Solo tienes que hacer una prueba para el viejo. Si la pasas, entras; si no, vuelves para aquí y nadie se acordara de ti.- Nomiya parecía estar pensándolo.- Piensalo: Una beca para estudiar en la universidad, haces el deporte que tanto te gusta y encima, vivirás con tus viejos amigos.-

- ¿Quién ha hablado de vivir aquí?- Dijo Noma con cara de susto. Takamiya y Ookus lo secundaron.

- Han estado dormidos todo el viaje, así que no me extraña que no se hayan enterado.- Dijo Yohei.- Verán, Touko ya ha cumplido los dieciocho. Por ley, su pensión de orfandad queda clausurada a no ser que siga estudiando. Si entra en la universidad de Kanagawa, mantendrá esa beca. Aun así, y en vista de lo que pudiese ocurrir, nos sugirió a Sakuragi y a mí que, como Hanamichi tendría beca y yo ya tengo un trabajo seguro en la tienda con mis padres, podíamos vivir los tres en casa de Touko. La casa para una persona es muy grande y los precios están subiendo de forma alarmante, así que si ustedes tienen un sueldo seguro, pueden entrar en la casa.-

- Eso si, si Nomiya y su beca entraran en ella, solo me quedaría una cama libre.- Dijo Touko. Los tres amigos empezaron a discutir airadamente, mientras que el resto miraba la escena riéndose a brazo partido. Nomiya rompió el entuerto como hacia siempre: A empujón limpio.

- Caballeros, por favor, mantengan su disciplina.- Dijo Nomiya mientras separaba como podía a Takamiya de los otros dos. Miro a Sakuragi con gesto de desafío.- Supongo que por probar no perderé nada¿Verdad?- Sakuragi se limito a sonreír y a devolverle esa mirada desafiante a Nomiya.


	3. Empiezan los entrenamientos

**Capitulo 2: Empiezan los entrenamientos**

- No parece gran cosa, pero engaña.- Decía Touko mientras abría con dificultad la puerta de su casa. Tras ella, Yohei, Nomiya y Sakuragi aguantaban a duras penas un montón de cajas.- Pasad a nuestro nuevo hogar.- La casa constaba de cuatro habitaciones, una de ellas doble; una cocina, un pequeño salón comedor, un cuarto de baño completo y un aseo. Los chicos descargaron las cajas en varias habitaciones. Tras descargar, se dirigieron a la nevera en busca de líquido.

- Entonces lo tenemos claro¿No?- Pregunto Touko a sus sedientos amigos. Los tres asintieron si vacilar. Acordaron pagar alrededor de 100.000 yenes cada uno en concepto de alquiler, facturas y compras. Uno de ellos haría la colada cada semana, mientras que dos se repartirían las tareas de la cocina. El que quedaba debía cuidar del pequeño jardín.- Pues empecemos a instalarnos.-

- Nosotros no podemos quedarnos.- Dijo Sakuragi a su amiga. Touko miro desafiante al pelirrojo.- Entiendelo, Nomiya y yo debemos ir a la prueba de los de primero.- Habían pasado alrededor de un mes y el calor de agosto no mitigaba sus ansias por entrar en el equipo. Eso si, tuvieron que sudar tinta para entrar en la universidad de Kanagawa. Las pruebas de acceso fueron duras a mediados de junio, pero todo salio como se esperaba. Así, durante el mes de agosto se harían las pruebas para los novatos en los distintos clubes de la universidad.

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Touko soltando un soplido.- ¡Pero vosotros traéis la cena esta noche!- Los dos amigos asintieron mientras salían de la casa armados con ropa de deporte, un balón de baloncesto y sus botas de deporte. Sakuragi no variaba las suyas: Continuaba con sus air Jordan color rojo y negro. Por el contrario, Nomiya usaba unas Air Jordan color azul.

Llegaron al campus universitario al cabo de un rato, pues el tren los dejaba allí mismo en diez minutos. Buscaron el gimnasio del equipo de baloncesto, dando con el al poco de buscar. En la puerta de entrada encontraron un rotulo que decía que los aspirantes a entrar debían ir al vestuario numero tres. Los dos amigos se dirigían hacia allí cuando toparon con otra persona con tal fuerza que Sakuragi cayo de bruces al suelo.

- ¡Lo siento!- Dijo esa especie de muro que tenia delante Hanamichi. Cuando alzo la vista, vio una figura familiar. No había ganado peso, pero si envergadura y altura. Se parecía más a su hermano que la primera vez que se vieron. Aquella vez, Hanamichi lo humillo de forma brutal.- ¡Sakuragi¡No me digas que tú también quieres entrar en el equipo!

- Pues si, Kawata.- Dijo Hanamichi desde el suelo. Mikio Kawata estaba delante de él.- Pero veo que sigue siendo imposible mover tus 112 kilos cuando te da la gana.- Respondió sarcástico. Nomiya miraba la escena como un desconocido. Sakuragi lo noto y no tardo en presentarle a Mikio, una bestia del Sannou.

- Perdonad, pero la gente de esta universidad tiene que ver a su nuevo novato estrella.- Dijo una voz a la espalda de Mikio. Una figura de cabellos largos recogidos con una cinta estaba detrás de él. Cuando Mikio se aparto, dio un salto como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Señalo a Hanamichi casi al mismo tiempo que él hacia lo mismo.- ¿Tu¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, mono pelirrojo de las narices?-

- ¡Lo mismo te digo, Kiyota!- Dijo Sakuragi. Uno de los peores incordios que se había encontrado durante su época de instituto iba a intentar jugar en el mismo equipo.- ¡Espero que no seas tu el otro escolta que el viejo dijo en su momento¡Y vete olvidando de lo de novato estrella¡Aquí el único novato estrella será este talentoso!-

- ¿Tu¡Y una mierda!- Dijo desafiante Kiyota. Sus miradas echaban chispas, maldiciéndose por dentro. Pero esa estampa se rompió cuando dos grandes manos se estamparon en sus caras.

- Señores, por favor.- Dijo Nomiya, tratando de resistir.- Será mejor que no se peleen si quieren superarme a mí, el verdadero novato estrella.-

- ¿Y a ti quien te ha dado la vela en este entierro?- Pregunto Kiyota con mucha mala leche.

- ¡No te des esos aires, Tomi!- Amenazo Sakuragi.

- Creo que me divertiré.- Sentencio Mikio.

Todo esto lo escuchaba desde los vestuarios un chico de cerca de metro noventa, de cabellos oscuros y ojos marrones. Estaba sentado en el vestuario, con sus gafas puestas. Miraba a todos los lados sin saber que razón le había impulsado a estar allí. Saco un balón de baloncesto y lo miro con cierta curiosidad. Decidido, se dirigió a la cancha.

* * *

En la cancha, los integrantes del equipo evaluaban con desanimo a los aspirantes a entrar en el equipo de baloncesto. Lo que habían visto hasta ahora no daba margen a la esperanza, pues los candidatos no eran ni la mitad de malos de lo que parecían. Dos figuras menudas sentadas miraban con desgana una especie de 3 contra 3 en el que dominaban los veteranos.

- ¿Quedan muchos aspirantes?- Pregunto Fujima a Miyagi. Sus cabellos castaños se habían oscurecido un poco, pero su mirada angelical continuaba latente en sus ojos. En su rodilla derecha lucia una rodillera con los colores del equipo. Miraba como Fukuda, Koshino y Hanagata apabullaban sin despeinarse a los aspirantes que había en la cancha.

- Según las notas que nos ha pasado dirección, faltan 5 candidatos.- Dijo Miyagi tras hojear un bloc de notas. Fijo su vista en los nombres, al tiempo que Fujima soltaba un soplido.- Y creo que con estos nos vamos a divertir.-

- Mientras sepan más que todos los petardos que han venido hasta ahora, mejor de lo que hay.- Justifico Fujima con desazón. Al fondo, Ayako esperaba en la puerta a que le diesen la orden para que los últimos aspirantes entraran. Lo que estaban en la cancha ya no podían mas, después de una paliza de 21 a 0. Fukuda había mejorado mucho sus movimientos de espaldas al aro, mientras que Hanagata había ganado algo más de músculo para poder pelearse con gente como Uozumi. Koshino era quizás el que menos había despuntado aun, pues muchos de sus movimientos eran similares a los que hacia en secundaria. Pero daba igual, esos tres enclenques no eran rivales para ellos. Fujima se levanto.- ¡Señores, gracias por venir! Les llamaremos cuando tengamos los resultados.-

Ryota también se levanto e hizo la señal a Ayako para que abriese la puerta. El primero en aparecer fue Mikio, que casi no entraba por la puerta. Hanagata miro sorprendido esa mole que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la pista.

- Mikio Kawata, del Sannou.- Empezó a decir Miyagi, repasando el cuaderno de notas de Ayako.- Dos metros y diez centímetros, ciento doce kilos de peso. Promedio doce rebotes por partido la pasada temporada. Según las notas, debería mejorar su rango de tiro.-

El siguiente en aparecer fue Nomiya, que miraba cabizbajo, como desesperado. Tras él aparecieron Sakuragi y Kiyota, discutiendo.

- Tomomi Nomiya, del Nishikou West.- Continúo diciendo Ryota.- Metro noventa y tres, ochenta y nueve kilos. Tiene el extraño record de promediar un doble-doble defensivo.-

- ¿Doble-doble defensivo?- Pregunto Fukuda con cara de no haber entendido nada. Ryota lo miro.

- Así es. El año pasado promedio trece robos de balón y diez tapones por partido. Es un antiguo amigo de Hanamichi, podríamos decir que él esta aquí por su culpa.-

- Típico de Sakuragi.- Se limito a decir Fujima.- ¿Qué tal le ha ido a tu amigo sin vosotros?- Ryota puso una mueca de enfado. Kenji siempre decía que la época dorada del Shohoku coincido con el tiempo que estuvo Rukawa en el equipo, mientras que Miyagi opinaba que el verdadero motor fue Sakuragi.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, del Shohoku.- Empezó a decir Miyagi en tono molesto.- Dos metros pelados, cien kilos de peso. Sus promedios son de quince puntos y nueve rebotes por partido.- Fujima miro con sorpresa a Ryota, al tiempo que trataba de asimilar la información que había escuchado. No era posible que en tres años un principiante tuviese esas estadísticas.- Y tras él Nobunaga Kiyota, del Kainan. Metro ochenta y nueve, ochenta kilos de peso. Ha modificado su rol en el equipo y fue el mejor escolta de la prefactura.- Koshino miraba a Kiyota con desprecio. Sabía que ese jugador tan estrafalario seria su rival. Tras ellos, la figura que estaba sentada en el vestuario hizo acto de presencia. Todos ladearon la cabeza hacia Ryota, pues no conocían esa cara.

- Tetsuya Santos.- Empezó a decir Kiyota.- Es hispano japonés. Ha venido a Japón a cursar estudios de periodismo. Hasta ahora ha jugado en un equipo español, el Estudiantes. Fue campeón juvenil dos años seguidos. Puede jugar de base, escolta o alero. Mide metro noventa y tres y pesa noventa y cinco kilos.-

Los cinco se pusieron en formación delante de los veteranos. Fujima le paso un balón a Sakuragi con mirada desafiante.

- ¡Muy bien, novatos!- Empezó a decir Kenji.- Será un cinco contra cinco. Tenéis dos minutos para preparar una estrategia defensiva. Podéis empezar.- Dicho esto, los novatos se pusieron en un corrillo.

- Vale, si queremos entrar en el equipo, habrá que ganarles y dejarnos de chorradas.- Dijo Hanamichi, mirando a Nobunaga ya Tomomi.- ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Todos asintieron. Luego, giro la cabeza en dirección a Tetsuya.- Tu nombre es Tetsuya¿Verdad?- Este asintió.- ¿Puedes jugar de base?-

- He jugado alguna vez, supongo que podré hacerlo.- Dijo. Su japonés no era para tirar cohetes, pero el resto lo entendió. Sakuragi vio que estaba claramente nervioso.

- Bien, defenderemos al hombre.- Empezó a decir Hanamichi.- Nobu, tu marca a Koshino.-

- Vale, pero ¡No me llames Nobu!- Increpo este al pelirrojo.

- Tomi, encargare de Fujima.- Dijo Sakuragi, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Kiyota.- Es muy bueno, así que ten cuidado.- Este hizo un gesto de aprobación.- Tetsuya, tu te encargaras de Ryota. Es muy rápido tanto en ataque como en defensa, así que vigila.-

- De acuerdo.- Se limito a decir Tetsuya.

- Mikio y yo nos encargaremos de los otros dos.- Dijo Sakuragi.- ¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos negaron.- ¡Pues a jugar!-

Mientras los jugadores se colocaban en posición, el entrenador Anzai y Mitsui hicieron acto de presencia, dirigiéndose donde estaba Ayako. Esta les comento que los novatos hasta ahora no eran nada buenos, pero que pensaba que los cinco que había en cancha seria arena de otro costal. Mitsui aprobó esa afirmación de su amiga. Los que estaban en pista podían dar mucho juego. Anzai se limito a sentarse en una silla, mientras soplaba su taza de te de cada tarde.

Empezaron los veteranos jugando en ataque. Nomiya, de defendía a Fujima, se fijo en las señas que hizo el antiguo base del Shoyo. Miro de reojo a su izquierda como Hanagata empezó a subir hacia el poste alto, seguido de Mikio. Mientras, Koshino iba a bloquear a Fujima. _"Ya se lo que intentas hacer, chaval. Pero no te saldrá."_ Nomiya iba a superar el bloqueo pero Kiyota cambio su defensa. _"¡Switch!"_ Grito. Tomomi lo tenía claro, esa era la intención de Fujima desde el principio. Cuando vio que Fujima empezaba a hacer un pase, aprovechando los centímetros de espacio que le había dejado el bloqueo, Nomiya se giro hacia Mikio.

- ¡Cuidado, Kawata!- Le chillo.- ¡Es una puerta atrás!- Mikio miro como Hanagata cambiaba de dirección y de ritmo a una velocidad que a él le era imposible seguir. Cuando se vio libre del pequeño de los Kawata, Hanagata empezó a saltar, buscando el balón para acabar la acción con un Alley-Hoop, pero otras manos interceptaron el balón. Sakuragi era el culpable.

- ¡Mensaje recibido, Tomi!- Dijo al tiempo que le enviaba el balón a Tetsuya para que dirigiese el ataque. Los veteranos en defensa, habían optado por una defensa en zona, algo a lo que nadie estaba acostumbrado a jugar.

- ¡Menuda suerte han tenido los novatos!- Decía Mitsui siguiendo el juego.- Si no hubiese sido por Sakuragi, Hanagata hubiese anotado.-

- No ha sido Sakuragi el causante de esa perdida.- Dijo Anzai con los ojos puestos en el juego también. Mitsui puso una mueca de no entender lo que decía su entrenador.- Ha sido Nomiya quien ha leído la jugada con antelación. Solo el cambio defensivo de Kiyota ha hecho que la jugada se llevase a cabo. De lo contrario, Fujima tendría que haber pensado que jugada hacer nuevamente, y hacer pensar de mas a un base a veces es peligroso para él mismo.-

Los novatos continuaban pasándose el balón sin encontrar la fuga en esa rocosa zona. Tetsuya se quedo pensando durante un tiempo. _"Si se la paso a Mikio, los dos pequeños se cerrarían a por él. No es una mala opción."_ Cuando recibió el balón, ordeno por señas a Mikio que se colocara en el centro de la zona. Mikio hizo lo que Tetsuya le pidió y, una vez se coloco en posición, Tetsuya le envió el balón. Así como recibía, Kawata vio que Fujima, Miyagi y Hanagata trataban de barrerle el paso. Viendo lo que se le avecinaba, opto por pasar el balón a Kiyota, que se encontraba solo en la bombilla. Iba a tirar un triple._ "¡Perfecto! Esta es mi oportunidad."_ Ryota iba a tratar de detenerle, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Sin embargo, Tetsuya estaba solo en posición de tiro. Nobunaga miro de reojo al hispano japonés. _"Esos ojos… Los he visto en algún lado."_ Sin dudar, Kiyota se la paso a Tetsuya quien, tal como recibió, se elevo para lanzar. La parábola que describió el balón lo llevaba hacia el aro. Todos cogieron su posición para el rebote, pero este no llego a producirse. El tiro entro limpio. Fue un triple. Los novatos empezaban ganando 3 a 0. _"Lo sabia."_ Pensaba para sus adentros Nobunaga, mientras bajaba a defender. _"Tiene la misma mirada que Jin o Mitsui cuando van a lanzar. Esta seguro de no fallar"_

_

* * *

_

El timbre de la casa de Touko sonó repetidas veces, mientras Yohei iba a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió, las figuras de Sakuragi y Nomiya asomaban por la puerta. Venían duchados y algo cansados, pero con sendas bolsas de lo que parecían fideos para llevar.

- ¡Touko! Los jugadores han regresado.- Grito el peliverde a su chica, que estaba en el jardín.- Y traen la cena.- Touko entro en la casa. Miro a sus amigos con gesto de aprobación y empezaron a preparar la mesa para cenar.

- ¿Qué tal la prueba del equipo, chicos?- Pregunto Touko a sus amigos deportistas.- Y no me digan que alguno de los dos no entro en el equipo, que les doy de tortas hasta marear.- Sakuragi y Nomiya empezaron a rebuscar dentro de sus mochilas sin decir nada. Sacaron sendas camisetas de color naranja claro con algunas rayas violetas. En ellas se podía leer "Kanagawa". La de Sakuragi llevaba el dorsal número 5, mientras que la de Nomiya lucia en dorsal 8.

- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- Dijo radiante Hanamichi, al tiempo que Touko se lanzaba a sus brazos, en un gesto de amistad profunda.- ¡Mirad esto! Están personalizadas.- En la parte de atrás, justo por encima del número, el apellido de Hanamichi lucia en forma de arco.

- El equipo ya esta cerrado, a falta de dos jugadores.- Empezó a explicar Nomiya, mientras recibía el abrazo de Touko y la felicitación de Yohei. Este le pregunto por que faltaban dos jugadores.- Con las nuevas normativas, si tienes huecos libres en el equipo, puedes llenarlos en cualquier momento; mientras que si fuésemos los doce jugadores, tendríamos que esperar a mitad de temporada para incorporar jugadores nuevos y dar de baja a los antiguos.-

- Yohei, cuando veas al equipo en acción, será brutal.- Se aventuro a decir Sakuragi, al tiempo que le pasaba una nota oficial de la Universidad de Kanagawa. En ella iba escrito el dorsal, nombre y posición de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto. Yohei y Touko empezaron a mirar la nota de arriba a abajo:

**Dorsal ****Nombre Completo posición**

4 Kenji Fujima Base

5 Hanamichi Sakuragi Ala-Pívot

6 Tooru Hanagata Pívot

7 Ryota Miyagi Base

8 Tomomi Nomiya Alero

9 Tetsuya Santos Alero

10 Nobunaga Kiyota Escolta

13 Itchio Fukuda Ala-Pívot

14 Hideaki Koshino Escolta

15 Mikio Kawata Pívot

Entrenador Kotetsu Anzai

2º Entrenador Hisashi Mitsui

Tras mirar la lista, Yohei pregunto por Tetsuya.

- Es el tirador de tres que el equipo necesitaba.- Empezó a explicar Nomiya.- ¡Y nos ha caído del cielo¡Es una verdadera maquina!-

- ¿Y os vais a llevar bien tu y Kiyota, Hanamichi?- Pregunto sarcástica Touko.- Se de buenas fuentes que no sois un ejemplo de compañerismo que digamos.-

- Hemos firmado una tregua.- Decía, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a cenar. El resto le siguió.- Además, es por el bien del equipo.-

- ¿Hubieses hecho lo mismo si hubiese sido Rukawa?- Pregunto Nomiya. Hanamichi hizo un gesto de enfado mientras sorbía sus fideos.- Entenderé eso como un no.-

- Lo que no acabo de entender es como has conseguido que te diesen el 5.- Dijo Yohei.- Se que tienes tus razones y que quieres llevarlo en memoria de Kogure, pero se trata de Hanagata. No creo que te lo hubiese dado tan fácilmente.-

- Cuando le explique las causas lo entendió.- Se limito a decir Sakuragi.- Además, Tooru siempre dice que el 5 no es un numero para un pívot nato.-

- Bueno, dejémonos de cosas tristes.- Dijo Touko, al tiempo que sacaba una botellita de sake.- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-

* * *

**H23 Timeout!**

**Nass! Cap 2 y ya tenemos a casi todo el equipo: Agradecer a Angel Nemesis, celine, Shadir y Bunny1986 sus reviews. Mención aparte para Abuelitnt, pues debo darle las gracias por dejarme usar a Touko. Y por supuesto acepto tu propuesta para escribir partidos. Aquí he empezado uno, a ver si te gusta.**

**Otra cosa: Tetsuya es creación mía, pero Nomiya es de Takehiko Inoue. Lo he sacado de "Real", el otro manga que Inoue esta haciendo con referencias al baloncesto. No me esta quedando muy parejo al del manga, pero tratare de mejorarlo.**

**Por cierto, si alguien sabe los verdaderos nombres de Koshino y del entrenador Anzai, que me lo haga saber.**


	4. Tetsuya Vs Rukawa

**Capitulo 3: Tetsuya Vs. Rukawa**

Con el inicio de las clases, la vida en la casa de Touko se había organizado mucho. Incluso Sakuragi era organizado. Y es que tantas cosas por hacer y sin una organización previa, podía volver loco a cualquiera. Era tal el control que decidieron poner una especie de sacos en las puertas de sus habitaciones, para que así como llegara correo, el que lo cogiese lo colocase para cada persona. Los más solicitados eran Nomiya y Touko, ya que recibían paquetes de fuera. También se puso una pizarrita blanca y un rotulador en cada puerta para que se dejasen mensajes entre ellos, por si alguno no estaba.

Hanamichi era uno de los que más control tenía sobre el tiempo. Amen de sus clases de magisterio de educación física, tenia los entrenamientos prácticamente cada tarde. Solo los viernes podía descansar algo, pero no mucho. Se reservaba los domingos para estar con Haruko, con la que hablaba cada día por teléfono. _"Voy a tener que plantearme eso de comprar un móvil. Si sigo usando el de casa, Touko es capaz de decirme algo"_ Pensaba el pelirrojo. Además, los viernes por la noche todo el ejercito se reunía en el pub que regentaban los padres de Yohei en el barrio de ocio de Kanagawa. Los sábados los dedicaba a estudiar, a excepción de las tardes que ya solo eran de él y de Haruko. Aun así, sacaba tiempo entre clase y clase para verse con los compañeros del equipo. Se podía decir que los cinco novatos habían hecho piña en torno a ellos.

Las clases avanzaban, y los días también. Un lunes que estaban todos los novatos en la cafetería cuando Tetsuya saco un recorte de un diario. Trataba una rueda de prensa que ofreció el seleccionador Taoka con sus dos estrellas americanas: Sawakita y Rukawa.

- Al parecer, tu antiguo compañero se ha vuelto más social.- Dijo Nobunaga con sorna a Sakuragi. Este lo mataba con la mirada, así que el pelilargo desvió el tema como pudo.- Pero¿Para que nos lo traes?-

- Me cuesta mas leer japonés que hablarlo o escribirlo.- Dijo un poco avergonzado Tetsuya.- La forma de escribir de aquí esta a años luz de lo que yo hacia en España.-

- ¿Y que quieres que leamos, si puede saberse?- Pregunto Mikio con cierta suspicacia. Hablar de Rukawa delante de Sakuragi podía ser peligroso para su cabeza.

- Es que hay declaraciones que no entiendo.- Dijo Tetsuya.- Por ejemplo, esto de aquí.- Señalo unas palabras de Sawakita. Mikio transcribió lo que decía. Sawakita fardaba y se enorgullecía de ser los claros favoritos, solo porque dos de sus jugadores estaban en la elite del baloncesto.- ¿Y a eso lo llaman elite¡Por favor!-

- Estados Unidos es la meca del baloncesto.- Dijo Tomomi, sorprendido con la afirmación de su nuevo compañero.- Allí solo juegan los mejores jugadores profesionales.-

- Tu mismo lo acabas de decir.- Dijo Tetsuya, como si las palabras de Nomiya confirmasen su teoría.- Es la meca de los profesionales, pero su nivel base es muy bajo.- Todos se miraron confusos.- Para que lo entendáis, en Estados Unidos solo quieren espectáculo y músculo. Buscan al que salta más alto o al que anota más puntos. Pero eso se tiene que combinar con fundamentos básicos.-

- Creo que se por donde vas.- Empezó a entender Sakuragi.- Pueden ser muy buenos técnica y físicamente hablando, pero están muy por debajo en nivel táctico.-

- Exacto.- Dijo Tetsuya.- Y para confirmaros mi teoría, quiero que miréis esto.- El hispano japonés saco su ordenador portátil de la mochila. Se podía decir que la bolsa de deporte y su portátil eran miembros de su cuerpo. Entro en Internet y se dirigió a la página de la Federación Internacional de Baloncesto. Una vez allí, comparo los resultados en categorías inferiores de España y Estados Unidos. Se concentro en los campeonatos juveniles, pues más o menos se asemejaban en edad a las suyas. El resto se sorprendió como España paso, de un sexto puesto en el 91 a quedar tercero en el 95 y ganar el campeonato en el año 99; mientras que Estados Unidos fue el caso contrario, de ganarlo en el 91 a quedar séptimo en el 95 y subcampeón en el 99.- Y aun os puedo decir más. Del campeonato del 99, dos jugadores ya han jugado en la NBA. E incluso un jugador de esa misma generación que se perdió el campeonato por lesión esta jugando en la NBA ahora mismo.-

- ¿Y de Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Kiyota con curiosidad. Tetsuya ojeo la pagina volando la comparo con el listado oficial de jugadores de la NBA.-

- 5. Pero con números muy bajos.- Explico Tetsuya.- Por poneros un ejemplo. Dooling tiene un promedio de 6 puntos por partido. Carroll lo mismo. Collison solo supera ese promedio en 2 puntos. Para mas inri, Casey Jacobsen ahora juega en la liga española y solo hace 6 puntos por partido. El único que parece que ha hecho algo ha sido Simmons. Y su media no supera los 10 puntos por partido.-

- Los números son muy bajos.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Parece que nuestro "matador" tiene razón chicos.- Tetsuya arqueo una ceja. Hanamichi había dicho "matador" en castellano.- Entiéndelo, a mi me encanta poner nombres y motes. Ese es el tuyo.-

- Aun así no me lo creo.- Dijo Nomiya.- Dime¿Qué estadísticas tienen los que juegan en España, y que ganaron ese campeonato? Se dice que la liga española es la segunda liga más poderosa del mundo.-

- Espérate que lo miro.- Dijo Tetsuya. Pasados unos minutos, miro sonriente a sus amigos.- Antonio Bueno, 11 puntos por partido. German Gabriel, lo mismo. Raúl López, 9 por partido y ha jugado en la NBA. Berni Rodríguez y Carlos Cabezas, 10 por partido. Pero la palma se la lleva Navarro: 18 por partido.-

- Por no mencionar el hecho de que Gasol, estando en la NBA, promedia lo mismo que Navarro.- Dijo Sakuragi algo orgulloso.- Tíos, admitámoslo. Estados Unidos puede ser muy buena como profesional, pero en lo que a base se refiere da asco.-

- ¡Eh, chicos, mirad esto!- Dijo Mikio, que no estaba en la conversación de sus amigos y se había animado a leer el reportaje.- Aquí dice que dentro de 4 días vienen a entrenar aquí.- Los 4 asomaron la cabeza por encima de la de Mikio para ver que era cierto.- ¿Creéis que el entrenador nos dejara verlos?-

- Para mí que seremos sus cobayas antes del campeonato.- Sentencio Sakuragi. No le faltaba razón, pues en el ultimo entrenamiento se lo había oído decir a Mitsui.- será el momento de demostrar a Rukawa que soy mejor que él.-

- ¡Eso es imposible!- Dijo Kiyota.- Tu nunca lo superaras. Afronta los hechos. Esos tíos son inalcanzables.-

- ¿Ese tal Rukawa era amigo vuestro?- Pregunto Tetsuya. Hanamichi casi se lo come con la mirada. Este le comento esa especie de relación amor-odio que llevaban.- Lo digo porque pude traducir algo de lo que decía.- Señalo una parte que estaba subrayada con fluorescente. En ella se leían unas palabras del kitsune en referencia a cuales fueron los motivos que le impulsaron a viajar a Estados Unidos: "Aquí mi juego no progresaba porque me estorbaban." Hanamichi no dijo nada, pero su rostro lo decía todo.

* * *

El día del entrenamiento de la selección, todos los integrantes del equipo estaban en las gradas. Al parecer, el seleccionador denegó la petición de la universidad de un partido de entrenamiento. Pero el resquemor de los chicos era considerable. Estaban todos en silencio, viendo como los que fueron en su día antiguos compañeros o rivales entrenaban. Haruko, Touko y Ayako también estaban con ellos, así como el entrenador Anzai y Mitsui.

- Maki, Sendoh, Moroboshi, Fukatsu, Sawakita, Jin, Rukawa, Takasago…- Empezó a nombrar Fujima con resignación. _"Joder, yo debería estar allí. Si no hubiese sido por esta rodilla del demonio"_- La lista es larga.-

- Y que lo digas.- Suspiro Koshino.- Si hubiéramos hecho el partido de entrenamiento nos hubiesen pisoteado.-

- Pues yo creo que hubiéramos tenido posibilidades¿Verdad Sakuragi¿Sakuragi?- Pregunto inútilmente Nomiya. Sakuragi, así como Ryota y Mitsui tenían su vista fijada en Rukawa. Los tres se fijaban en sus movimientos y en sus patrones de ataque y defensa. _"No ha cambiado su forma de jugar desde que lo deje"_ Pensaba Mitsui. Los pensamientos de Hanamichi iban más allá. _"¿Qué te estorbaban¡Si nos pusiéramos a jugar ahora mismo, el que estorbaría serias tu!"_ Anzai no decía nada, se fijaba en todo el mundo. De pronto, se levanto.

- Los del Shohoku, venid conmigo.- Dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la pista. Los tres integrantes del Shohoku, así como las chicas, siguieron a ese hombrecito. Iban callados, sin saber que quería el entrenador.

Cuando llegaron a la pista, saludaron a Maki, que era el capitán. Este excuso que el seleccionador Taoka no estuviera presente, pues solo se trataba de una sesión de tiro. Anzai empezó a conversar en voz baja con Maki, como pidiéndole algo. Maki miro al entrenador con una sonrisa aprobatoria y llamo a los integrantes del equipo.

- Chicos, escuchadme.- Empezó a decir Maki.- A muchos os sonara la cara de Mitsuyoshi Anzai.- Los chicos asintieron, a excepción de Rukawa, que desvió la mirada.- Bien, pese a que el entrenador Taoka no esta, el entrenador quiere ver el potencial que nuestra selección tiene. Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero me gustaría tener la aprobación de todos.-

- Lo siento, pero no me interesa.- Dijo Rukawa, manteniendo su tono.

- A mi tampoco.- Secundo Sawakita. Aquello hizo estallar a Hanamichi.

- ¡Ustedes disculpen, señores estrella!- Empezó a mofarse Sakuragi. La cara de todo el mundo se torno seria.- ¡Ya no recordábamos que tenemos que pedir cita anticipada con sus representantes!-

- Di lo quieras.- Se limito a contestar Sawakita.

- ¡Por descontado!- Dijo Hanamichi.- ¡Es mas, digo que cualquiera de los que estamos aquí o en las gradas, os gana a cualquiera de vosotros dos!- Señalaba donde estaban sus compañeros, que no sabían donde meterse. A Sawakita le entro la risa fácil.- ¿Cuál es el chiste, para que nos riamos todos?-

- No es ningún chiste.- Dijo muy serio Ryota.

- Opino lo mismo que Sakuragi.- Secundo Mitsui.

- Bueno, si tan buenos creen que son¿Qué les parece un dos contra dos al mejor de cinco canastas?- Empezó a desafiar el ex jugador del Sannou.

- Que sea un uno contra uno.- Aventuro Sakuragi.- Y que sea Rukawa quien juegue.- Rukawa dio un paso al frente y miro a Hanamichi a los ojos.

- No tengo ni para empezar con un idiota como tu.- Se limito a decir.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que juegues contra mi, pedazo de presuntuoso?- Inquirió Sakuragi. Se giro hacia las gradas.- ¡Eh, Tetsuya¿Quieres demostrar la teoría que nos dijiste hace poco¡Pues baja aquí!-

Todos miraron como una figura desconocida para ellos bajaba a la pista. Cuando Tetsuya llego, Rukawa ya se había quitado la parte superior del chándal. Lo estaba esperando. Pero antes de empezar, Hanamichi paro al hispano japonés. _"Puedes ganarlo. Yo lo se y el resto lo sabe. Olvídate de quien es y machácalo"_ Esas fueron sus palabras.

* * *

Todo el mundo en la selección estaba sorprendido. Y Rukawa el que mas. En solo dos defensas y dos ataques, el uno contra uno fue finiquitado por Tetsuya. 3 a 0. Rukawa miraba con ira a ese desconocido. Nadie hasta la fecha le había superado de esa forma tan abismal. Lo había intentado todo: Fintas, tiros, cambios de ritmo, todo lo que sabía. Pero le fue imposible anotar. ¿Cómo era posible eso, si era uno de los mejores jugadores de la selección? Maki miraba la escena serio. Sabía que Sawakita y Rukawa necesitaban como el pan que les bajasen los humos, pero nunca hubiese pensado que un total desconocido machacaría de esta forma a una de las estrellas.

En el otro lado, todo eran sonrisas. Los que estaban en las gradas aplaudían la actuación de su compañero. _"Ahora si que no hay duda. Este será un gran equipo"_ Se aventuro a pensar Fukuda. Los novatos eran los que más ruido hacían. _"¡Tocado y hundido!"_ Repetía constantemente Kiyota.

Mientras, Nomiya miraba orgulloso a Hanamichi. _"Tío, si esto ha sido idea tuya, te ha salido de cine"_ Pensaba para sus adentros. Los que estaban en la cancha miraban todo con gesto muy serio. Los viejos integrantes del Shohoku miraban felices el baño de pequeñas multitudes que se estaba llevando Tetsuya. Y el protagonista se limito a darse la vuelta, choco los cinco con sus compañeros y se retiro a los vestuarios. Agradeciendo el tiempo prestado a Maki, Anzai y los demás se marcharon.

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Rukawa no dio pie con bola. Su cabeza veía una y otra vez como un desconocido, amigo del rey de los idiotas, le pasaba la mano por la cara. Si hubiese sido Hanamichi, hubiese pensado que fue un accidente. Pero es que ni se mojo las manos el pelirrojo. _"No lo entiendo. ¿Tanto he empeorado que hasta un don nadie me chulea?"_ Rukawa no dejaba de pensar en eso. Por el contrario, Maki se mostraba tranquilo, pues aquel era un toque de atención para los dos "americanos". Era tal el nivel de descentración en el que estaba sumido el ya antiguo número 11 del Shohoku que decidió ir a entrenar por su cuenta el domingo por la mañana. Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta la cancha donde siempre entrenaba cuando estaba en Kanagawa, pero vio que estaba ocupada. Un chico pelirrojo y una chica a los que conocía estaban entrenando.

- ¡No me la puedes coger!- Decía divertido Sakuragi a su novia, mientras alzaba el balón por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Eso no es justo, Hanamichi!- Decía Haruko, al tiempo que saltaba inútilmente por el balón. Ambos reían, parecían divertirse. Rukawa miraba la escena desde fuera.- Ya se que hacer.- Haruko se abalanzo sobre el cuello del pelirrojo haciendo que se desequilibrara. Este empezó a reclinarse por culpa del peso de su chica quien, sin remedio alguno, lo beso. Desde fuera, el zorro arqueo una ceja. _"¿Desde cuando son pareja estos dos?"_ Sakuragi tuvo que soltar el balón, que salio en dirección a Rukawa, que lo paro y se marcho de allí. Ya había visto suficiente.

* * *

**H23 Timeout!**

** Nass a todos! Joer con el hispano japonés este. Le ha pasado la mano por la cara a ni mas ni menos que Rukawa. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano debia pasar.**

** La primera parte es un pequeño homenaje que hago a los llamados "Juniors de Oro", esa nueva generacion de jugadores que tiene su maximo exponente actual en Gasol, ese jugadorazo de los Grizzlies. Ahora, coments:**

** Khira K: Gracias por los nombres. En el original ya los he cambiado, pero deberas esperar para que los modifique aqui. No obstante, estamos mas cerca de lo que crees (Creo que somos de la misma isla)**

**Celine: Me alegro que te guste.**

**Abuelint: Me quede sin saber lo que tenias que decirme! Por cierto, necesito datos sobre este nuevo jugador del Ryonan de "Play the Game"!**

** Al resto, agradecer que os este gustando. Y a seguir reviewando!  
**


	5. ¿Señales?

**Capitulo 4¿Señales?**

La comida había sido mas amena que de costumbre. Hanamichi no estaba aun acostumbrado a tratar con los padres de Haruko, quizás por vergüenza. Pero siempre había un momento divertido, una anécdota de la infancia, algo que recordar. Los domingos siempre eran igual. Pero por un lado, Sakuragi no era del todo feliz. A esa familia feliz le faltaba un miembro. Y era el miembro que mejor conocía a Sakuragi, si no contábamos a Haruko.

Una tarde de viernes, antes de salir hacia el "Gundam", que era el pub que regentaban los padres de Yohei, Hanamichi noto que en su saco de correo había algo. Miro y encontró un sobre con matasellos de Okinawa. _"Esto viene de muy lejos. Y yo no tengo familia allí. ¿Quién coño puede ser?"_ Hanamichi busco el remitente. Cuando vio quien casi le da un vuelco el corazón.

- ¡Touko!- Grito Sakuragi a su amiga desde el pasillo. Esta salio de la cocina como si se estuviera quemando la casa.- ¡Llama a Haruko y dile que venga, que es importante!-

- ¿Y no puedes llamarla tu?- Pregunto la castaña a su amigo, pero enseguida deseo no haber hecho esa pregunta. Hanamichi temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si algo lo hubiese trastocado de tal manera que no pudiese hacer nada más. Touko, sin mediar más palabra, llamo a la chica de su amigo. Cuando colgó el teléfono, su amigo se había sentado en el sofá, aun con la cara transpuesta.- ¿Qué pasa?- Sakuragi le mostró la carta a Touko. Esta la miro sin mucho desdén hasta que se fijo en el remitente. Casi se muere del susto. Sin mediar palabra, devolvió la carta a su amigo.- Creo que llamare a los chicos y les diré que no podemos ir al pub.-

- Yo llamare al viejo y a los demás.- Sugirió Sakuragi.- ¿Hay comida suficiente para todos?- Touko asintió.- Vale, porque hoy puede ser una noche muy larga.-

En cuestión de tres cuartos de hora, todo el mundo estaba allí. Nadie conocía aun el motivo, pero estando el Shohoku allí, solo podía haber dos cuestiones de tanta urgencia. Hanamichi les mostró la carta a cada uno, siendo Haruko la ultima en mirar. Los ojos de ella se tornaron vidriosos cuando se fijo en el remitente. Se la volvió a tender a su chico.

- Creo que va dirigida a ti.- Le dijo muy emocionada. Los demás también tenían su vista fijada en Sakuragi. Este abrió el sobre. En su interior había una carta escrita a mano. Además de una especie de amuleto, con forma de tablero de baloncesto. Sakuragi empezó a leer la carta.

_Hanamichi:_

_En primer lugar, discúlpame. Se que mi marcha fue repentina, pero lo necesitaba. Además, no estaba de humor para despedidas que no llevarían nada nuevo. Estaba mal, muy mal. Y lo sigo estando. Pero ahora al menos tengo el valor de escribirle a alguien. El caso es que solo me viniste tú a la cabeza. Será de los capones que te he dado._

_En segundo lugar, quiero pedirte un favor. En el sobre encontraras un tablero de baloncesto tallado en madera. Quiero que se lo des a mi hermana. Quiero además que la cuides. Se lo que sientes por ella. Es mas, si lo pienso bien, tarde o temprano estaréis juntos. Motivo de más para pedírtelo. Se que lo harás de todo corazón, no quiero verla sufrir. Pero, por favor, no le digas nada de esta carta. Ni a ella ni a mis padres. Se me haría demasiado duro que lo supiese._

_­_- Demasiado tarde.- Dijo Miyagi, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Haruko estaba a punto de llorar. Hanamichi le tendió el amuleto a su chica. Esta al cogerlo, echo a llorar desconsoladamente. Solo atisbo, entre lagrimas, como su novio y sus mejores amigas trataban de transmitirle su calor y afecto a través de sendos abrazos. Pero en su interior, la melancolía se había apoderado de ella. Sakuragi siguió leyendo.

_Debo pedirte otros dos favores. El primero, que informes al equipo de que tienes noticias mías. Si se lo dices al entrenador, él informara al resto. Me importáis todos, pero aun no tengo fuerzas de volver. Por ultimo, quiero que dejes esta carta en la tumba de Kogure, sellada nuevamente. La segunda parte de esta carta es para él, este donde este._

_Por ultimo, debo instarte a que no vengas a buscarme. Si se que me estas buscando, marchare de donde estoy. No me será difícil saberlo, tengo mis contactos. Así que ni lo intentes._

_Espero que hagas todo lo que te he pedido. Cuida de mi hermana como si de tu propia vida se tratase. Espero que lo cumplas._

_Atentamente,_

_El capitán_

_PD: Si Rukawa ya esta en Estados Unidos, díselo tú en persona._

El silencio se apodero de la sala. Todos trataban de asimilar lo que era un shock. Tras unos instantes, Hanamichi se levanto y volvió a cerrar el sobre, lacrándolo con un poco de cera. Tras eso, le tendió el sobre al entrenador Anzai.

- ¿Podrá hacerlo usted por mi mañana a primera hora?- Pregunto muy serio. Anzai asintió, mirándole a los ojos directamente.

- ¿Iras a buscarlo?- Pregunto sin quitarle la vista a su pupilo. Este no contesto, solo le miro. En sus ojos había intensidad.- En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos todos.- Los demás asintieron. Tras las despedidas, Anzai cogio a Sakuragi.- Puedo decirle a tus profesores que has cogido una pequeña gripe.-

- Haga lo que crea conveniente.- Se limito a decir el pelirrojo. Cuando la puerta se cerro, solo quedaban en la sala Touko y Haruko. Esta última se aferraba al amuleto que su hermano le había enviado. Miro a su chico, como buscando una respuesta.- Si quiere que haga lo que dice, que me lo diga a la cara.-

- ¡Voy contigo!- Dijo Haruko entre sollozos. Pero su chico negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no¡Es mi hermano, Hana¡Sabes como se pondrán mis padres cuando lo sepan!-

- Por eso mismo no debo dejarte ir.- Dijo Sakuragi, cogiendo a su chica suavemente por las mejillas. No quería ni debía ser duro, pero si sincero.- Si tus padres se enteran, harán todo lo posible por ir. Y entonces el Gori seguro que se marchara.- Su chica negaba con la cabeza, tratando de pedirle que no lo hiciese de esa forma.- Lo siento, pero solo si voy yo no huirá. Sabe que iré a por él y que me importara un comino lo que diga. Por si acaso, iré con compañía.-

- ¿Piensas en Nomiya?- Sugirió Touko. Hanamichi negó con la cabeza.

- No. Pensaba en otra persona.-

* * *

Solo llevaba media hora en el tren y ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Hanamichi se empecino tanto que nadie entendía nada. Por fortuna, Sakuragi es mas terco que una mula y el entrenador Taoka le dio el día libre a todos, pues al día siguiente partirían hacia Seúl para disputar la Copa de Asia. Pero no entendía aun que hacia allí, y mucho menos que el pelirrojo lo hubiese escogido a él y no a otro del equipo. El caso es que en el compartimiento donde estaban había tensión en el ambiente. El pelirrojo evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su acompañante, mientras este ojeaba la guía sobre Okinawa que Sakuragi había comprado en la estación. La idea era clara, pero los medios escasos. _"Es una misión prácticamente imposible. Si el capitán no desea ser encontrado, no se que haremos nosotros para hacerlo"_ Rukawa se reclinaba incomodo en el asiento. Aun faltaban un par de horas para llegar y ninguno de los dos quería esa tensión que se estaba viviendo.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estas con ella?- Pregunto Kaede a su ya ex compañero de equipo. El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja, no entendía lo que le estaba preguntando.- ¿Desde cuando sales con la hermana del capitán?-

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?- Pregunto Sakuragi, pues sabia de buena tinta que Rukawa no conocía la relación. Este tuvo que admitir haberlos visto una semana antes en la cancha del barrio.- Pues desde que te fuiste a Estados Unidos. Ella estaba enamorada de ti, pero tú no hacías ni puto caso.-

- Ya veo.- Se limito a contestar Rukawa.

- ¿Celoso?- Pregunto Hanamichi con sorna.

- No. Envidia.- Contesto Rukawa. El pelirrojo volvió a poner cara de no entender nada.- A ver si me entiendes. Veo que tu vida ha dado un giro. Se te ve bien con ella. Es esa envidia la que tengo.-

- ¿Acaso no vives bien tu, en Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Hanamichi. La conversación se tornaba seria.- Quiero decir que lo que yo tengo aquí tu lo puedes tener allí.-

- Allí el deporte es como ir a la guerra.- Contesto Rukawa.- Debes dejar todo lo bueno de tu vida y centrarte en un objetivo. Y ese no es otro que ganar. Si caes, los demás lo lamentaran, pero no volverán a por ti. Solo lloraran por lo que pudo ser y no fue.-

- ¿Tan duro es el deporte allí?- Pregunto Sakuragi.- Quizás por eso yo nunca podría ir a jugar a América. Para mi esto es un modo de vida, pero a la vez es una diversión.- Miro a Rukawa con gesto triste.- Quizás por eso no te sientes bien allí.-

- Quizás por eso he empeorado mi juego.- Dijo Rukawa. Sakuragi empezaba a alucinar. _"¿El zorro acaba de admitir que ha empeorado¡Esto es noticia!"_- Tal vez necesite volver a divertirme.-

- Pues hazlo.- Dijo Hanamichi, como si la solución fuese tan simple como eso.- Divierte y haz que los que estén a tu lado se diviertan.-

- ¿Eso pensaste cuando le dijiste a tu amigo que jugara contra mi?- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules. Sakuragi negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?-

- Pensé que seria bueno para ti.- Contesto Hanamichi, muy serio.- Si te hubiese ganado, te hubieses justificado, diciendo cosas como que era un accidente.- Rukawa asintió, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo.- Que haya sido otra persona ha hecho que te plantees donde están tus errores.-

- Pues lo has logrado.- Se sincero Kaede con Sakuragi.- Tendré que planteármelo.-

- En el equipo hay dos vacantes. Si quieres estudiar en la universidad, Touko tiene una habitación libre en su casa.-

- ¿Touko sigue viviendo aquí?- Pregunto el chico de ojos azules. Hanamichi asintió.- Creí que había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Con razón no sabía nada de ella.-

- Vete olvidando, esta con Yohei.- Dijo el pelirrojo, que vio segundas intenciones en las palabras de Rukawa. Este se puso serio.- De todos modos, piensatelo¿Vale?-

- Me lo pensare.- Contesto Rukawa.

Pasado el tiempo llegaron a Okinawa. Nada mas llegar, preguntaron por el apartado de correos que salía en el remite de la carta, el cual Sakuragi apunto antes de darle la carta al entrenador. El apartado resulto ser de un pueblucho cercano al mar, al cual solo llegaba un autobús dos veces al día. Miraron el reloj con desdén, tenían tiempo para coger el segundo autobús y dormir allí. Rukawa negó con la cabeza. Debía volver al día siguiente temprano, así que debían hacer noche allí, cerca de la estación. Sakuragi lo miro desafiante, no había hecho una panzada de kilómetros para ahora echarse para atrás en el ultimo momento. De todos modos, accedió a las peticiones de Kaede. Durante la noche (Por supuesto en habitaciones separadas) ambos le empezaron a dar vueltas a la conversación del tren. Por un lado, Hanamichi pensaba que al kitsune se le empezaba a caer esa frialdad que en su carácter había. No era un gran paso, pero al menos era el primero. Por su parte, Rukawa estuvo pensando en la propuesta de Sakuragi. Además de la universidad de Kangawa, la universidad de Kainan estaba cerca de allí. No quería entrar en la misma universidad que el pelirrojo porque entre ceja y ceja tenía una razón de peso: Enfrentarse nuevamente a Tetsuya y ganarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron muy temprano. Uno para coger el tren de vuelta y el otro para tomar el autobús que los llevaría hasta Ni Rina, que era el nombre del pueblo. Ambos se despidieron el uno del otro, deseando que sus destinos, tarde o temprano, volviesen a encontrarse. Sakuragi, durante el trayecto en autobús, fue pensando en que haría o que le diría al Gori si lo encontraba. No quiso hacer preguntas en la capital, pues era sabido que probablemente habría espías. No se fiaba de lo que su capitán decía, pero prefirió mantenerse a salvo de cualquier imprevisto. Cuando llego al pueblo, una tormenta se desato encima de él. Por la calle no había un alma. Era un puerto de pescadores, por lo que pensó que en la playa encontraría gente, pero ni eso. Sakuragi empezaba a desesperarse cuando en el horizonte distinguió lo que parecía un aro de baloncesto. La lluvia ya lo había calado hasta los huesos y su búsqueda empezaba a ser infructuosa, así que tiro por el único punto en común que tenían. En la cancha no había nadie, incluso alguien se había dejado un balón. Cogio el balón con sus manos y empezó a enfadarse. Llevaba demasiada rabia acumulada. _"Joder¿De que me esta sirviendo esto¿Por qué no quieres salir de tu puto escondite, Gori?"_ Miro hacia el aro. Este estaba tallado en madera natural, por lo que el agua corría por él como si de un tifón se tratase. El aro era de metal y estaba reforzado por una capa de pintura, algo que debía impedir que alguien se resbalase si se colgaba del aro. Sakuragi, victima de su impotencia, tiro con fuerza el balón contra el tablero, para luego cogerlo en el aire y hacer una clavada fuerte, furiosa.

- ¡Mierda!- Chillo a grito pelado, aun colgado del aro. Cuando se soltó no se dio cuenta que el suelo era muy resbaladizo. Cuando aterrizo, sus pies no se agarraron lo suficiente al suelo, haciendo que el pelirrojo se diese de bruces contra el suelo. Era lo que le faltaba. Iba calado hasta los huesos, su ropa estaba totalmente empapada y su orgullo había quedado como él: Por los suelos. No tuvo más remedio que tumbarse en el suelo mojado, impotente. Pero algo le nublo la vista. Una toalla paso por su cara, deteniéndose en ella. Cuando se incorporo, noto como alguien le plantaba un golpe seco y fuerte en la cabeza. Cuando se giro, vio una figura enorme, de espaldas similares a las de un armario ropero. La figura se giro sobre si misma.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre entrenar lloviendo.- Le dijo al pelirrojo. No había lugar a las dudas, su voz era inconfundible.- Sígueme, tengo ropa limpia y algo caliente en mi casa.-

"_¡Te encontré!"_ Pensaba Sakuragi mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Takenori.

* * *

La casa era un tanto desangelada, pero se podía vivir en ella sin pasar problemas de frío o de goteras. Cuando Sakuragi se cambio, pusieron su ropa a calentar cerca de una especie de fuego que había en el salón. No habían dicho palabra desde que llegaron a la casa, así que Hanamichi sospecho que aquello no le había caído del todo bien a su anfitrión. Entraron ambos en una cocina un tanto pequeña para sus estaturas, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos no eran gente de estatura normal. El capitán preparo un te, mientras ambos se sentaban en una mesa.

- ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?- Pregunto Akagi a Hanamichi. No había cambiado mucho y seguía manteniendo ese buen aspecto que le caracterizaba. La única novedad era una perilla, parecida a la que le pintaba Sakuragi cuando pasaban noches en vela estudiando juntos.

- Le di la carta al viejo para que lo hiciera.- Contesto el pelirrojo, que bajo la cabeza al instante.- Pero Haruko sabe lo de la carta.-

- ¿La llamaste sin haberla leído aun?- Pregunto Akagi. Su antiguo compañero asintió.- Era previsible, si estáis saliendo juntos.-

- Llevamos algo más de un año.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Y ella lo ha pasado mal durante esta época en la que tú no estabas.-

- ¿Lo saben mis padres?- Dijo el ex capitán, tratando de desviar el tema.-

- Le dije a Haruko que esperase a que volviese para decírselo.-

- Te dije que no vinieras.-

- Sabias que me pasaría la amenaza por el forro de mis pantalones.-

- Y aun así has venido acompañado.-

- Si sabes eso, será porque el chico de correos es tu espía. Solo he hablado con él.-

- así es. ¿Cómo es que Rukawa no ha venido contigo?-

- Mañana salen a Seúl para el campeonato de Asia. Se puede decir que lo convencí para nada.-

- Veo que por fin os habéis hecho amigos.-

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que el zorro y yo seamos amigos?- Pregunto Hanamichi. Tenia que cambiar el tema, pues aquella conversación no estaba llevando a ningún lado.- Mira, Gori. Pienso traerte de vuelta a Kanagawa aunque sea inconsciente.-

- No pienso moverme de aquí.- Dijo Akagi de una forma muy seca, al tiempo que ponía te en dos vasos de barro.- Aun no estoy preparado.-

- ¿No estas preparado para que?- Pregunto Hanamichi.- ¿Para volver a la realidad o para enfrentarte a tus miedos?-

- Para ambas cosas.- Contesto Takenori. Sakuragi empezaba a enfadarse.- Siento que hayas venido para nada.- Hanamichi se levanto y le cogio por la pechera de la camisa.-

- ¡No me he hecho medio país en tren para que tu ahora me digas que he venido para nada!- Dijo el pelirrojo enfadado. Había rabia en su cara.- ¡Y mucho menos me voy a cruzar de brazos a que el señorito cobarde quiera volver a su realidad!-

- ¿A quien has osado llamar cobarde, estupido cabezón?- Dijo Akagi muy molesto.

- ¡A la persona que parece que vive en el pasado¡Deja de hacerte el mártir Gori¡Cuatro ojos no va a volver, asumelo de una jodida vez!- Aquello ya fue demasiado, así que Hanamichi le propino uno de sus cabezazos a su antiguo capitán.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Pregunto Akagi, todavía dolido del cabezazo.- ¡Kogure murió por mi culpa!-

- ¡A cuatro ojos lo mataron las circunstancias!- Le grito Sakuragi, muy al limite de su rabia.- ¡Y las circunstancias quisieron que tu estuvieses ahí, nada mas!- Miraba a su capitán con los ojos desorbitados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba fuera de si.- ¿Qué te crees, que no me sentí culpable cuando mi padre murió delante de mis narices?-

Akagi se quedo mirando a su antiguo compañero. Por primera vez había oído la historia de su padre de su propia boca. Cuando al entrenador Anzai le dio aquel ataque al corazón, sospecho que algo había pasado anteriormente. Fue Touko quien sin querer, le confirmo sus sospechas. Ambos se miraban sin decir nada. La tormenta empezaba a arreciar y el sol empezó a salir.

* * *

"_Ya voy, ya voy"_ decía Haruko insistentemente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la calle en su casa. Era ya de noche y, fuese quien fuese, debía estar muy alterado. No había tenido noticias de Hanamichi en todo el fin de semana, así que supuso que seria él. Cuando abrió la puerta, una sensación de emoción la embargo. Delante de ella no estaba su novio, sino su hermano, aquel que había desaparecido sin dar noticias y sin decir donde estaría. Estaba algo mas delgado, pero era el. No había dudas.

- Hola, hermanita.- Le dijo Takenori a Haruko la cual, ya presa de las lágrimas, se lanzo sobre su hermano. El abrazo fue de época y los ojos del antiguo capitán del Shohoku se habían tornado vidriosos. Estallaron a llorar cuando sus padres asomaron por la entrada. La familia Akagi se había vuelto a unir. Desde fuera, un grupo de personas miraba la escena, también emocionada.

- Bueno, al fin lo hemos logrado.- decía Noma.- ¡Y mira que no quería venir el tío!-

- Pero hemos cumplido con nuestro cometido.- decía orgulloso Takamiya.

- ¡Y que lo digas amigo!- Le secundo Ookus.

- ¡Pero si ustedes no han hecho nada!- Se quejo Hanamichi.

- ¿Cómo que no?- Preguntaron a la vez los tres, molestos.

- Déjalos, Hana.- Le dijo Touko al pelirrojo.- Lo que importa es que ya esta de vuelta.-

- Y que por fin, Haruko volverá a ser totalmente feliz.- Sentencio Yohei.

- Mas si cabe, que esta con el talentoso.- Apuntillo Nomiya.

* * *

**H23 Timeout.**

**Gente sesible, que se abtenga de leer el cap de hoy. Todo emocion y llanto! Bueno, tampoco me he pasado mucho. Ahora comments, que tengo pa un rato:**

**Khira: No, Rukawa no me cae mal. Lo que pasa es que pienso como Maki: Alguien debe bajarlo a la Tierra. he visto jugadores buenos que por creerse mas de lo que eran se la han pegado y bien pegada. Como dice un entrenador que tuvo "El deporte profesional es como un embudo. Al principio todos los la ostia, pero al final solo llegan unos cuantos." En caunto a lo otro, viene explicado en la segunda parte de este cap.**

**celine: No es que lo parezcan, es que lo son. Los datos estan cotejados con las web de la fiba (Federacion Internacional de Baloncesto), la web de la NBA y la web de la ACB. "Frios datos reflejan realidades" dijo alguien en su dia.**

**Elena: Dejemos a las antiguas porristas en paz, que si no tendremos problemas.**

**Abuelint: A Sawakita le tengo algo reservado, pero no se el que aun. Por cierto, gracias por la info que me enviastes. Me pondre a escribir en cuanto tenga un hueco (Que no suele ser siempre).**

**Bunny: Me olvide de ti en el cap anterior y debo pedirte disculpas. No obstante, eso no es un dueto. Preparaos vienen los "Bad Boys" de Kanagawa!**


	6. Nacen los Bad Boys

**Capitulo 5: Nacen los Bad Boys**

- ¡Eso no ha sido falta!- Increpaba Nomiya a Mitsui. Este había pitado una falta suya en defensa mientras defendía a Koshino.- ¡Pero si he tocado balón!-

- Se que no ha sido falta, Tomi.- Se sinceraba Mitsui.- Pero quiero comprobar vuestra reacción ante un error del arbitro. Y esa no es la mejor forma.- Nomiya miraba con cara de pocos amigos al segundo entrenador. Debajo del aro, Mikio y Hanagata mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre que fundamentos era mejor para un jugador de zona. Ambos estaban secundados por Hanamichi y Fukuda, que parecían los mejores amigos del mundo.- ¿Seguimos jugando, señores?- Pregunto el antiguo numero 14 del Shohoku. El resto asintió.

Anzai miraba el entrenamiento desde fuera, acompañado de Ayako. Ambos miraban con cierta suspicacia un diario local, pero con el gesto de satisfacción en la cara. Al rato, el entrenador detuvo el entrenamiento.

- Chicos, las preliminares empezaran en tres semanas, así que he preparado un amistoso contra la academia nacional de defensa.- Todos los integrantes del equipo se miraron. La academia nacional era un equipo de la conferencia norte y se le conocía como uno de los mejores en la conferencia. Cuando se pasaba a nacionales, la cosa ya era diferente.- Será el domingo aquí, así que venid con la ropa de local¿Alguna pregunta?- Mikio levanto la mano.

- Vera entrenador, creo que necesito un entrenamiento especial.- Dijo cabizbajo. Todos miraban al pequeño de los Kawata con cierta sorpresa.- Mi rango de tiro es pésimo y necesito movimientos mejores para jugar contra pívot como Hanagata-senpai.-

- Creo que se quien te puede ayudar.- Dijo el entrenador tras pensar en la solicitud de su jugador.- ¿Por qué no te vas con Sakuragi al final del entrenamiento? Se que él conoce a alguien.- Sakuragi sonrió. El viejo era el único que sabia del retorno de Akagi.- Bueno, aparte de esto, os gustara saber que Rukawa jugara en la Shintai este año.- Los novatos arquearon una ceja. Al parecer, el zorro si había hecho caso a la proposición del pelirrojo de volver a Japón y jugar para divertirse, pero no en la de unirse al equipo.- Al parecer ha declarado que el nivel japonés esta evolucionando y que, incluso, hay gente que le supera y quiere superarles.- Todos miraron directamente a Tetsuya, pues todos sabían que las referencias de Rukawa eran hacia su persona.

Tras esto, Mikio y Akagi empezaron a entrenar por su cuenta, siempre bajo la supervisión del entrenador. Durante varios días realizaron un entrenamiento similar al que Sakuragi y el antiguo capitán realizaron después del partido contra el Kainan. Akagi sudo tinta para hacérselo entender a Mikio, pero en cuestión de días lo consiguió. Al mismo tiempo, los novatos ya hacían cabalas sobre como iban a jugar, quienes serian sus rivales. Una de tantas discusiones, como siempre en la cafetería, fue interrumpida por algo que Tetsuya noto.

- Esos chicos no son de por aquí¿verdad?- Pregunto. Los otros cuatro levantaron sus cabezas para ver como tres chicos con pantalones de camuflaje molestaban a un grupo de chicas.- No serán de la academia nacional, porque si lo son…-

- Déjalos tranquilos.- Dijo Kiyota, recostado en su silla.- Si se pasan un par de pueblos mas, actuamos.- Pero fue dicho y hecho. Una de las chicas abofeteo a uno de los chicos y a este solo se le ocurrió empujarla.- Vale, ya se han pasado.-

Los cinco se levantaron y fueron, con las miradas llenas de enfado a donde estaban las chicas. Tetsuya se agacho para ayudar a la agredida.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto a la aludida. Esta era una chica de su edad, de cabellos marrones muy claros. Recogió sus gafas, que se le habían caído durante el empujón.- Supongo que buscas esto.-

- Gracias.- Contesto la chica, mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Tetsuya. Sus ojos de un color marrón oscuro se escondían entre los reflejos de las gafas. Miro la escena un tanto dantesca. Los extraños habían empezado a burlarse de los novatos.

- ¿Acaso tenéis ganas de bronca?- Pregunto uno de ellos, el que parecía ser el líder del trío. Sakuragi se limito a mirarle directamente a la cara.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?-

- ¿Sois del equipo de baloncesto?- Pregunto.

- Pues si. Y supongo que tu eres uno de esos muertos de hambre del equipo de por aquí.- Dijo con sorna y fardando. Los otros cuatro empezaban a sentirse heridos en su orgullo, pero Hanamichi les hizo un gesto para que no se abalanzaran.- ¡Mirad chicos! Si son cinco nenazas del equipo de baloncesto. ¡Huy, que miedo¡No nos peguéis por favor!- La sorna empezaba a ser importante. Pero el pelirrojo estaba muy tranquilo, tal vez demasiado.

- No lo haremos.- Dijo Hanamichi.- Esperaremos al domingo para enterraros en el parquet.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a las chicas si se encontraban bien. El líder del trío, aun con ganas de bronca, le lanzo a Hanamichi una lata vacía. Pero la lata no llego a impactar. La mano de Nomiya la paro.- ¿Quién ha sido?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

- El cabecilla.- Contesto Mikio, que era el único que estaba de cara a ellos. Sakuragi se dio la vuelta y fue con parsimonia, secundado por Nomiya y Kiyota, hacia el cabecilla.- ¿Qué piensas que hará?-

- Es Sakuragi.- Se limito a contestar Tetsuya. Este se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la persona que le había lanzado la lata. Con un movimiento rápido, cogio su cabeza con ambas manos.

- Recuerda mi cara.- Le dijo con rabia Sakuragi, antes de propinarle un sonoro cabezazo, que hizo que se cayese al suelo. Lo otros dos compañeros del ahora agredido, trataron de ayudar a su líder, pero se detuvieron cuando Tomomi y Nobunaga se pusieron delante.- Y vosotros también. Porque cuando nos volvamos a ver, morderéis el polvo.-

Tras el incidente, los novatos empezaron a ser conocidos por todos en la universidad. De hecho, la gente que no consocia al equipo de baloncesto empezó a interesarse. El día del partido, el pabellón casi estaba lleno. Durante el calentamiento, los novatos pudieron ver a las chicas que socorrieron en aquel incidente. La agredida miraba, con unos ojos un tanto embelesados, al hispano japonés. Los demás hacían gracias, diciendo más o menos que Tetsuya ya tenía su primera fan. Antes de empezar, el entrenador los sentó a todos.

- Muy bien, ha llegado vuestra hora.- empezó a decir.- Saldréis de inicio Fujima, Koshino, Nomiya, Fukuda y Hanagata.- Los 4 novatos suplentes miraban con ira a su compañero.- Todos tendremos tiempo de jugar. Vuestra batalla empieza aquí, así que divertíos y disfrutad.-

- ¡Si!- Gritaron al unísono los diez jugadores. Formando un corrillo, picaban con los pies en el suelo, como si quisieran formar un terremoto. De repente, pegaron un brinco muy fuerte, haciendo que todos aterrizaran en el suelo- ¡Nosotros somos muy buenos!- Chillaron.

* * *

Al descanso las cosas no salían del todo bien. El equipo iba 7 puntos por detrás y, para colmo, los tres con los que se pelearon, eran los mejores del otro equipo. A cada canasta en contraataque o en cualquier acción defensiva, sonreían sarcásticamente a los cinco novatos, los cuales nunca coincidieron en pista. En los vestuarios, las caras eran largas.

- Repasemos cuales han sido nuestros puntos flacos.- empezó a decir Mitsui, pero el entrenador lo detuvo. Miraba a Fujima directamente, sin pestañear.- ¿Ocurre algo, entrenador?-

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a Kenji.- Le respondió.- Porque no ha dejado de pensar en su lesión en todo momento.-

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Anzai-sensei!- Se apresuro a contestar el aludido, pero Anzai no se lo tragaba.-

- Contéstame solo a esto. ¿Cuántas veces te has tocado la rodillera durante el tiempo que has estado jugando?- Pregunto. Fujima se sentía acorralado, pues esa era la cruda realidad. A cada tiro que intentaba, a cada zancada rápida, después de cualquier salto, siempre se llevaba la mano a su rodilla, la misma que se lesiono el año anterior.- Lo siento, pero necesito un base con la mente en el partido, no en sus cosas.- Fujima bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Había fallado en su primer intento.- Puedes continuar, Mitsui.-

- Gracias.- Mitsui ojeaba las estadísticas que había recopilado Ayako.- Según veo aquí, cojeamos en el rebote; Fukuda y Hanagata están cargados de personales y no hemos metido ninguno de los nueve triples que hemos intentado.- Miyagi ha sido quien mas tiempo ha estado en la cancha y nuestro máximo anotador ha sido Nomiya con 8 puntos. Aunque he de decir que la anotación esta muy repartida. Treinta y siete a cuarenta y cuatro. Menos siete en el descanso.-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Anzai. Los veteranos tenían tensión en su gesto. Las cosas no salían como ellos querían. Pero Anzai estaba muy tranquilo.- Los cinco novatos saldrán de inicio en la segunda parte.- Los cinco se miraron con cara de sorpresa. Aquel era el momento, su momento.

Afuera, en la gradería, el ejército de Sakuragi y Haruko miraban apenados el marcador. Parecía que las cosas no estaban siendo como ellos querían, pero había un anhelo de esperanza en su interior. A su lado, Akagi estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aun no había visto todo el potencial que el pequeño de los Kawata había mostrado en sus entrenamientos. Por otro lado, se sentía extraño viendo un partido con sus antiguos compañeros en la pista y él, impotente, en la grada. Aun así, disfrutaba del relativo espectáculo. Cuando los dos equipos salieron a calentar para la segunda parte, Ayako hizo una señal al ejército.

- Preparadlo todo, chicos.- Dijo Yohei al ver la señal.- Me parece que el momento ha llegado.- Dicho esto, Ookus saco de su mochila una especie de pancarta que, con la ayuda de Noma ato a una barandilla. Al mismo tiempo, Takamiya fue repartiendo gafas de sol entre sus compañeros. _"¿Qué están tramando? Son amigos de Sakuragi, así que miedo me da."_ Pensaba Akagi. Por su parte, Touko y Haruko Sacaron un par de altavoces de sus mochilas, así como un reproductor de cd. Cuando faltaba un minuto y las consignas se habían dado. Lo pusieron en marcha.

**Bad boys bad boys   
Watcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
when they come for you**

La música se oía por todo el pabellón. Los cinco novatos miraron hacia el lugar de procedencia. Ni Hanamichi ni Tomomi se sorprendieron, pues se lo olían desde lejos. Solo ver nervioso a Takamiya es motivo de sospecha. El resto miro la pancarta con curiosidad. Esta decía lo siguiente en letras grandes: "Porque los chicos malos también saben ganar." Y un poco mas pequeño: "Kanagawa's Rookies Bad Boys".

- Bueno chicos.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Nos centramos en machacar a esos pardillos y para casa. ¿Qué me decís?- En los cinco novatos había una mirada de desafió y una sonrisa de diversión. Se miraron entre si.

- ¡A por ellos!- gritaron al unísono. Los jugadores de la academia nacional se pusieron serios, pues eso tenía que cortarse. Antes del salto, Sakuragi le dijo algo a Kiyota al oído, prácticamente inaudible. El salto lo gano el equipo contrario, pero la bola no les duro mucho. Cuando el pívot se levanto para lanzar, una mano repelió su acción con fuerza, haciendo que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Miro quien era el culpable y se asusto. Mikio Kawata había despertado su fuerza.

- ¡En mi zona no entra nadie!- Le espeto en su cara. La jugada de contraataque continuaba y Kiyota se había parado en la línea de tres, esperando a alguien. Cuando lo vio llegar, y sin mirar, hizo un pase bombeado, en plan de Alley-Hoop. El cabecilla del trío del otro día, miraba con parsimonia el balón, esperando que le llegase. _"Ese inútil nos ha vacilado."_ Pero en ese momento, una sombra le tapo la luz. Hanamichi se había levantado por delante suyo y, con una potente mate, culminaba la jugada. Los dos antiguos rivales lo celebraron con un choque de cuerpos en el aire.

- ¡Así saltan los monos!- Dijeron a la vez, mirando al cabecilla. Este se impaciento y en la siguiente jugada, Nomiya le robo la pelota, haciendo que en la jugada siguiente, Tetsuya anotase un triple. En un minuto, la diferencia se había reducido a dos puntos.

- Míralos como se divierten.- decía en el banquillo Ryota. A su lado, Ayako y Fukuda asentían. Hanagata se limpio las gafas, para ver mejor lo que sus compañeros hacían. Pero en la pista faltaba alguien más.

Mientras el partido continuaba, Fujima y Mitsui discutían. Más bien, el segundo entrenador abroncaba al capitán. Al parecer la actitud de Kenji en pista no le gustaba ni un pelo a Hisashi.

- Tan solo dime la verdad. ¿Te duele?- Pregunto Mitsui. Su interlocutor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te molesta, entonces?- Volvió a negar.- ¿Tienes problemas para correr o saltar?- Por tercera vez, Fujima negó con la cabeza. Hisashi se puso muy serio.- Pues olvídate de esa rodillera y sal a jugar como lo hacías cuando no estabas lesionado.-

- No es tan fácil.- Se limito a decir Fujima, cabizbajo. Su entrenador lo miro extrañado. El capitán había perdido su fuerza. No batallaba contra los elementos. Se estaba yendo.- Supongo que sabias que tengo una enfermedad ósea que impide que mis huesos cicatricen igual de rápido que los de cualquiera.- Hisashi puso cara de sorprendido. _"Ya me extrañaba a mi que una simple fisura tuviese el periodo de recuperación de una triada."_ Pensaba para sus adentros.- Tengo miedo de volverme a lesionar.-

- Todos hemos pasado en algún momento por eso, Kenji.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Mitsui miraba con gesto de cierta sorpresa, pues ya le habían dicho que había regresado. Akagi avanzaba hacia ellos con paso firme, decidido.- Yo mismo me he perdido en las dudas. Pero también se que los que lo han pasado son tus mejores aliados.- Esto lo dijo refiriéndose a Mitsui y a su lesión.

- Tiene razón.- Se limito a decir el antiguo escolta del Shohoku.- Yo tuve mis dudas cuando volví a jugar hace tres años. ¿Me rendí? Por supuesto que no. Casi muerdo de Ikegami cuando me dejo grogui. Por no hablar de Ichinokura del Sannou.-

Afuera, el ruido ya era ensordecedor. La universidad de Kanagawa atacaba y el defensa de Mikio estaba buscándole las cosquillas. Este ni lo miraba.

- Veo que no lo has entendido, chaval.- Le dijo a su defensor, al tiempo que pedía el balón. Kiyota se lo hizo llegar y, con un movimiento de fuerza pura, se zafo de su marca para hacer un poderoso mate. Mientras los espectadores veían como el tablero aun temblaba de la potencia del mate, Mikio se dirigió a su defensor, aun en el suelo.- ¡A Mikio Kawata no lo pararan, ni tu ni nadie!-

* * *

Aquel partido fue placentero para la universidad de Kangawa. El resultado final lo dejaba claro. Noventa y cuatro a Setenta y uno. Veintitrés de diferencia. Todos los integrantes del equipo salían contentos del vestuario cuando una voz de mujer los detuvo. Para muchos era una mujer conocida, pues siempre la veían en algún partido. A su lado, cargado de material fotográfico, iba un chico de la edad de Hanamichi. Este se detuvo al ver la estampa de alguien conocido cargado hasta las cejas.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte, Hikoichi?- Pregunto el pelirrojo a su amigo, mientras cogia como podía el trípode, que era lo que mas le estaba molestando.- Veo que te has decidido a trabajar con tu hermana.-

- Corrige ese dato.- Le sugirió el menor de los Aida. Yayoi, su hermana, estaba lejos de él, preguntándole a Anzai si le podía conceder una entrevista.- He sido esclavizado por mi hermana. ¡Se cree que soy una especie de mula de carga!-

- Tu tranquilo, que esto es entrenamiento.- Dijo Sakuragi dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. Este, con el toquecillo, casi se desequilibra.- Lo siento. No pensé que estuvieras tan debilucho.-

Al salir del pabellón todo eran elogios. Que si el equipo funcionaba, que si los novatos eran la leche, que si había nacido una nueva dinastía. De los integrantes del equipo, Sakuragi se llevo el mejor de los regalos: Un beso en toda regla de su novia. Al verlo, su antiguo capitán, giro sobre si mismo para no ver la escena.

- ¿Acaso no estas contento?- Pregunto Miyagi, viendo la sorprendente postura de su amigo.- Llevan juntos mucho tiempo. Es normal que esto sea así.-

- Lo se.- Se justifico Akagi.- Pero no acabo de acostumbrarme a la situación.-

- Pues vete acostumbrando.- Le aconsejo Mitsui.- Porque a mi me da que estos dos acaban en el altar. Eso si, tu dando el consentimiento.-

- ¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto sorprendido Akagi.

- Porque tu opinión le importa mas que la de tu padre.- Justifico Ryota. Todo el grupo estaba contento, menos cierta chica. Sakuragi y Nomiya se percataron de ello y, tras disculparse, fueron a hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Touko?- Pregunto Tomi.

- Nada.- Contesto la chica. Tenia la mirada perdida, como si buscase soluciones a un problema imposible de solucionar.- ¿Acaso tengo cara de tener problemas?-

- Ausente y agresiva.- Describió Hanamichi.- Definitivamente te pasa algo.- Touko bajo la vista. Esos dos la conocían mejor que nadie. Escondérselo no seria más que un problema.

- Os lo contare.- Dijo la castaña.- Pero prometedme que no le contareis esto a nadie. Y menos a Yohei.-

- ¿Contarle el que?- Pregunto el pelirrojo. Touko cogio aire.

- Es probable que tenga que ir a Estados Unidos.- Contesto. Los dos amigos pusieron cara de sorpresa.- Y es probable que para quedarme allí para siempre.-

* * *

**H23 Timeout!**

**Señoras, caballeros; vayan preparando los clinex, si es que no los han sacado. Esto puede acabar en tragedia. Comento y explico:**

**Khira: Acepto encantado la critica. Ya me extrañaba a mi que solo fuesen cosas buenas. Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto y me ha dado pie a una trama nueva. Tengo opciones para definirla, pero el primer paso ya se ha dado. Y por tu zorrito no te preocupes. Pensaba dejarlo vistiendo santos, pero soy mu benevolente.**

**Abuelint: Lo de los sentimientos no es cuestion de leer o no leer. Creo que es mas cuestion de saber transmitirlos. De todos modos, aun me queda por aprender. No guardes los pañuelos!**

**En referencia a lo otro, solo una duda: Tiene que acabar jugando el kitsune o no?**

**Elena: A ver, que a mi tambien me caen un poco mal las porristas. Pero eso ya seria demasiado. Estoy intentando no prefijarme en cosas del manga y las porristas serian una prefijacion. Por cierto, lo de porristas de que pais es? Porque aqui usamos lo de cheerleaders!**

**Paulikun: Si, sorprende que Rukawa diga eso. Aun asi, ni por esas comparte equipo con Sakuragi. A lo mejor mas adelante, pero no ahora.**

**Lo dicho, dejen sus pañuelos a la vista, porque hay posibilidad de lloros! **


	7. Vuelo JA 4371

**Capitulo 6: Vuelo JA 4371**

Durante toda la semana la casa ha vivido en tensión constante. La noticia de la marcha de Touko cayó como un tiro. El ejército no se lo creía, pues tras estar todos juntos nuevamente pensaron que nunca más volverían a separarse, que la camaderia seguiría allí tras el paso de los años. Pero las cosas eran más complicadas de los que parecían. Yohei, que fue de los últimos en enterarse, no encajo bien la noticia. _"Era de esperar, al fin y al cabo."_ Pensaba en su interior Sakuragi. Él y Nomiya eran convidados de piedra de las discusiones, a veces por meras nimiedades, de una pareja que se estaba resquebrajando. Los motivos del viaje eran además traicioneros. Al parecer, los familiares de la madre de Touko le han reclamado una parte de la herencia que no les pertenece y reclaman, ya que la beneficiaria no estaba en el país, quedarse con toda ella. Por ese motivo, los abogados de Touko la llamaron desde Detroit para que viniese inmediatamente y pusiese en su sitio a esos pelagatos. Lo malo era que el juez impuso como cláusula que Touko no podía estar fuera del país más de seis meses, algo que ambas partes olvidaron y que las sanguijuelas recordaron antes.

Faltaban un par de días para la partida del miembro femenino del ejército y, como toda aquella semana, Sakuragi y Nomiya volvían tarde del entrenamiento. Era una excusa burda y barata pero en su interior sabían que era la única manera de evitar estar en medio de las peleas de Touko y Yohei.

- Tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa.- Decía Tomomi quejándose, mientras caminaba en dirección a su hogar. Otra cosa a solucionar era el tema de los inquilinos. Touko dejo un contrato de alquiler formalizado a nombre de Hanamichi, con tal de darle plenos poderes para que buscase nuevos compañeros de piso ahora que ella se marchaba.- Pero por otro lado no quiero estar otra vez en una discusión.- Hanamichi asintió con gesto pensativo. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban a punto de romper una relación que hasta entonces había sido magnifica.- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a lo de Yohei?-

- Debo hacerlo. Es mi amigo.- Justificaba Hanamichi a Nomiya.- Pienso que debería irse con ella, no importase el motivo.- Tomomi escuchaba una vez más los desvaríos de Sakuragi. Desde que supieron lo del viaje, al pelirrojo se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que la pareja no debía romperse, pues las distancias matarían la relación. Lo que ocurría es que se estaba rompiendo antes de lo que pensaba.- No se porque te molesta que quiera intentar que dos amigos sigan juntos.-

- Porque no eres el mas indicado.- Dijo Nomiya. Sakuragi puso una mueca de enfado y pidió explicaciones a su amigo.- Shizuka Kaneda, de 6º F.-

- Nomiya, teníamos diez años.- Justifico Sakuragi con algo de enfado.- Te recuerdo que era el puton verbenero del colegio. ¡Si salio con Noma pensando que era mayor!-

- Es que Noma siempre ha parecido mayor.- Dijo Nomiya.- Un día de estos, le robamos la cera de depilaje a Touko y le afeitamos el bigote.-

- No tendría gracia.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Ya se lo hicimos una vez cuando teníamos quince años y el mosqueo que pillo fue de campeonato. Desde entonces, ha prometido que se dejaría el bigote siempre.-

- Mientras no se le insinúen, las prostitutas.- Dijo Nomiya en tono de broma, a lo que Hanamichi hizo gestos como de que eso ya había pasado.- Ahora me dirás que eso también me lo he perdido.-

- Quisimos darle una sorpresa a Takamiya por su último cumpleaños y no se nos ocurrió otra de invitar a una striper.- Empezó a explicar el pelirrojo.- A la hora de ver quien podía ser mejor, Noma se presento voluntario. Volvió con tres teléfonos y cientos de proposiciones indecentes.-

Entre risas, los dos jugadores llegaron hasta su casa. No tenían intención de molestar si había pelea, ya estaban duchados. Pero sorprendentemente, el ruido era ausente. Abrieron la puerta con miedo. Una figura de aspecto gigantesco apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Joder, Gori. Menudo susto me has dado!- Dijo Hanamichi, antes de recibir uno de los capones de su capitán. _"Si esta es la actitud de Sakuragi ante su cuñado, miedo me da si rompen."_ Pensaba divertido Tomomi, al tiempo que el pelirrojo se incorporaba.- A todo esto¿Tu que haces aquí?-

- Las chicas van a reunirse en mi casa para despedir a Touko.- Empezó a explicar Akagi.- Ahora están haciendo una pequeña mochila. Me han pedido a ver si me puedo quedar aquí esta noche y no he podido decirle que no a los ojitos de niña pequeña que me ha puesto mi hermana.-

- Veo que también los usa contigo.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Pero es fácil no caer en su mirada.- Mientras decía esto, las chicas salieron de la habitación. Touko tenía un semblante triste, apesadumbrado. Les explico que Yohei dormiría esa noche con sus padres y que el resto del ejército ya estaba en el "Gundam". Por si acaso, les pidió a sus dos amigos que estuvieran atentos a cualquier llamada.- No te preocupes. Si hace alguna tontería, ya nos encargamos nosotros.- Se despidieron los tres de las chicas, siendo Hanamichi y Haruko un poco mas efusivos. Al girarse, Sakuragi vio el semblante de Akagi. Estaba serio, pero avergonzado a la par. Tras un rato, sacaron tres refrescos y se sentaron en el salón.

- Por cierto, Sakuragi. Aun me debes una explicación.- Dijo muy serio Takenori. Hanamichi puso cara de no entender.- No te vayas por las ramas. Se que mi hermana y tu estáis juntos, pero quiero saber desde cuando salís.-

- Es una larga historia.- Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de evadir el tema.

- A mi no me lo has explicado.- Dijo Nomiya, aliándose con Akagi. _"Miedo me dan estos dos juntos"_ Pensaba en sus adentros Sakuragi.- además, la noche puede ser larga para nosotros.-

- Esta bien, os lo explicare.- Empezó a decir Hanamichi.

_Flash back_

_Fue durante la fiesta de primavera de hace un año y pico. Por aquel entonces, Rukawa y tú ya os habíais marchado. Haruko lo estaba pasando mal y las únicas personas que estaban con ella éramos Touko y yo, pues Ayako había empezado en la universidad y no pasaba tanto tiempo con nosotros. Durante la celebración, a Touko no se le ocurrió otra que montar un festival de música. Como sabéis, ella es una muy buena cantante. El caso fue que quiso hacer un dueto y no se le ocurrió otra de que su acompañante fuese yo. Estuvimos ensayando varias semanas, evitando las constantes preguntas de Haruko. Cuando llego la hora de cantar, los dos estábamos ahí, en el escenario, con cara de no haber roto un plato en nuestra vida. Y la música empezó a sonar._

_**Es como una maldición**_

_**Este tiempo sin tu amor**_

_**Como te extraño.**_

_**Y como sangra la herida**_

_**Y se me acaba la vida**_

_**Ya no lo aguanto.**_

_**Como agua de cristal**_

_**Así es el amor que yo**_

_**Llevo por dentro.**_

_**Y me consumo**_

_**Cuando te extraño**_

_**Las mañanas junto a ti**_

_**Son como el cielo inmenso.**_

_**Este amor es como un mal.**_

_**Algo que no va a escapar**_

_**Nunca de mi pecho.**_

_**Para mantenerme vivo**_

_**Necesito ese motivo**_

_**Que en ti, yo encuentro.**_

_**Cuando ya no pueda más**_

_**Voy a salir a volar**_

_**Voy a buscarte.**_

_**Y cuando tenga**_

_**Tu amor sincero**_

_**Volverá la luz de nuevo**_

_**A mi universo**_

_**Tu amor es como un río, que bate el cuerpo**_

_**Y es como un remolino, que va creciendo**_

_**Tu amor es el perfume, que trajo el viento**_

_**Si te vas a marchar, llevate antes mi cuerpo. **_

_La segunda parte de la canción teníamos que repetirla, pero entonces, Touko cogio a Yohei que estaba en primera línea. Para no dejarme solo, los andobas del ejército estaban también ahí con Haruko. No me dejaron otra. Seguimos cantando y cuando la canción paro y los focos estaban apagados, le dije que la canción era lo que sentía por ella. La bese y acto seguido me correspondió._

_Fin Flash back_

- Sinceramente, me esperaba algo parecido a esto.- Dijo Akagi.- Viniendo de ti…- El capitán no acabo la frase, pues el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sakuragi fue a cogerlo.

- Residencia de estudiantes, Sakuragi al habla.-

-…-

- No esta en casa, Takamiya. ¿Qué ocurre?

-…-

- Ya veo. Tu tranquilo, nos ocupamos nosotros.-

-…-

- Tu llevalo donde le quitamos a Ookus aquella borrachera. Nosotros estamos allí en quince minutos.-

-…-

- Si, nos vemos allí. No hagáis nada hasta que lleguemos.- Sakuragi colgó y se fue raudo a por una chaqueta y un par de toallas.- Tenemos que ir al puente que da a la cancha de baloncesto. Gori¿Nos puedes llevar?-

- Si claro.- Contesto Akagi, que había empezado a usar el coche después de un largo tiempo.- Pero¿Por qué allí?-

- Antes de que Nomiya llegase, Ookus pillo una borrachera de campeonato.- empezó a explicar Sakuragi, mientras salían de la casa.- Como tenia que dormir en mi casa y mi madre tiene el sueño muy ligero, tuvimos que despejarle. Así que fuimos hasta el puente y lo tiramos en el río, a ver si se despejaba.-

- ¿Y lo conseguisteis?- Pregunto Nomiya.

- Si, pero Ookus acabo con una gripe del quince.- Sentencio Sakuragi.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al puente, la escena era un tanto dantesca. Yohei iba muy borracho, se le notaba en la cara. A su lado, Ookus y Takamiya trataban sin éxito de seguirle la corriente, al tiempo que evitaban que hiciese alguna tontería. Noma estaba mas a distancia, esperando a Hanamichi y los demás. Este vio que su mejor amigo iba muy trompa. 

- ¿Cuánto ha bebido?- Pregunto Sakuragi. Noma mostró dos botellas de sake vacías.- ¿El solo se ha bebido esto?- Noma negó con la cabeza.

- Botella y media, aunque creo que es mas de lo mismo.- Sentencio Noma.- Sus padres iban a cerrar y no sabíamos donde traerle.-

- Tranquilo, habéis hecho bien.- Dijo Hanamichi.- Será mejor que una vez que lo anestesiemos os marchéis.- Se dirigió a Mito un poco enfadado. Su mejor amigo se estaba comportando como un crío de doce años, y no era por los efectos del alcohol. Llevaba así toda la semana.- Vale, voy a anestesiarlo.- Dicho esto, cogio a su amigo por la cabeza y le propino uno de sus famosos cabezazos. Yohei, que no se esperaba ese golpe, cayó al suelo. Aprovechando el estado de semiinconsciencia del peliverde, el resto del ejercito aprovecho para quitarle el uniforme y dejarlo en camiseta blanca y calzoncillos.- Vale, ahora marchaos.- Los miembros del ejercito se marcharon, no sin antes recordarle a Sakuragi que Touko se marchaba el día después y que habían quedado en el aeropuerto.- Si, me acuerdo. Ahora id a dormir, ya habéis cumplido con vuestro cometido.- Pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que Yohei empezó a incorporarse.

- ¿AlGuieN Ha aPuNTaDo La MaTRiCuLa De eSe CaMióN?- Pregunto el peliverde, visiblemente borracho aun.- ¿Y QuieN Me Ha QuiTaDo La RoPa?- Miro a su alrededor y solo distinguió la figura pelirroja de Hanamichi.- ¡aH, HaNaMiCHi, eRaS Tú! aNDa, VaMoNoS aL BaR, Que a La ProXiMa BoTeLLa De SaKe iNViTo Yo.-

- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no te despejes, so niñato.- Increpo Hanamichi empujándolo. Yohei se puso en posición de pelea, pero al pelirrojo le basto otro cabezazo para que se tranquilizara. Al tiempo, y con la ayuda de Nomiya, lo tiraron a la orilla del río, metiéndole la cabeza totalmente en el agua.- ¡Ahora vas a dejar de hacerte el puto mártir y vas a afrontar que Touko se va, tanto si te gusta como si no!-

- ¡No Mo Do Lo GoNo!- Pareció responder Mito con la cabeza bajo el agua. Entre los dos volvieron a levantarle.- ¡La CuLPa eS SuYa, Por HaCeR CaSo a uNa BaNDa De PiCaPLeiToS!- Ahora el golpe fue de Nomiya, que hizo que Yohei cayese dentro del agua.

- ¡Esa banda de picapleitos buscan lo mejor para ella!- Le increpo Tomomi.- ¡Si no quieres entenderlo, allá tu¡Pero no la culpes a ella!-

- ¿Acaso os creéis que no entiendo la situación, pareja de imbeciles?- Dijo Yohei mientras se incorporaba. Parecía que el agua había surtido su efecto y la borrachera se le estaba pasando. _"Al menos ya no habla raro."_ Pensaba Sakuragi.- La entiendo demasiado bien. ¡Me duele pensar que no la volveré a ver¡Que cuando despierte no veré su cara radiante mientras el sol la refleja con sus rayos¡Que cuando diga "Te quiero", ella no me corresponda con un beso¡Que cuando mire a mi alrededor sepa que ella estará allí por siempre!- En sus ojos se habían instalado las lagrimas. Yohei, el hombre de hielo, la única persona a la que nunca verías llorar, se estaba derrumbando.- ¡Pero la quiero demasiado como para que no sea feliz!-

- Lo sabemos.- Dijo Tomomi.- Y demasiado bien.-

- ¡Pues entonces dejadme en paz!- Le espeto Mito a Nomiya. Estaba dolido.- Ella ya ha tomado una decisión y yo no entro en ella.-

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella, que no estas en sus planes?- Pregunto Hanamichi, visiblemente enfadado.- ¿Te ha dicho ella que no le sabe mal dejarte tirado como un perro¿Te ha dicho ella que, si por ella fuese, se quedaría contigo el resto de su vida¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?- Yohei negó con la cabeza.- Pues déjate de tonterías y milongas. Ella te quiere y tu a ella también. ¿Qué importa si hay un océano en medio?-

- ¡Importa por el hecho de que no estaría a mi lado, maldita sea!- Grito el peliverde a los cuatro vientos.- ¡No puedo ni veo la vida sin ella!-

- Demuéstraselo entonces.- Sugirió Nomiya. Yohei miro a sus amigos con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Me están sugiriendo lo que creo que están sugiriendo?- Pregunto. Ambos asintieron.

- Ya esta bien de que seas tu quien da los consejos.- Puntualizo Sakuragi.- Por una vez, acéptanos tu uno: Habla con tus viejos y vete con ella a Detroit. Que no te importe lo que dejes ni los que nos quedamos.-

- Además, le hicimos firmar un papel por el cual vendría por navidades y en verano.- Puntualizo nuevamente Tomomi.- No pierdes, ganas estar con la mujer que quieres.-

Los amigos se quedaron mirándose, sin decir nada. Le tendieron una toalla al mojado Yohei y decidieron que era hora de ir a casa.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y allí estaba. A punto de tomar un avión para volver a lo que ella denomino como "un ratito sin mis amigos". Ese ratito fueron tres años. Y durante ese ratito estuvo sola, sin nadie. Era un sentimiento que la embargaba nuevamente. Volvería a ser una dama indefensa en un mundo de lobos. Y esta vez, seria para siempre. 

Cuando se despidió de todos, cada abrazo era una puñalada. Cada gesto de cariño y comprensión, un golpe bajo. Cada mirada de afecto, un disparo a bocajarro. Sus gestos, sus buenos deseos; los peores augurios. Pero lo que mas le dolía era que él no estuvo allí, siquiera estuvo en el aeropuerto. Y eso si que dolía, mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Un año de relación. Un año en los que tanto él como ella dieron lo que tenían por el otro. Todo comenzó en aquel festival de música y acababa ahí. ¿Pero tenia que acabar así? Ella se hubiese sentido mal si él hubiese aparecido para despedirse. Mejor así, esa despedida iba a doler. No podía reprimir las lágrimas mientras miraba a través de la cristalera. Su avión, el vuelo JA 4371 estaba atracado, esperando a sus pasajeros. Miro por última vez por la cristalera. Iba a dejar su tierra para solo volver durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Aunque, si lo pensaba, mejor que no volviese. Seria mas duro para ella.

Se fue pidiendo favores. A Haruko hizo que prometiera que se casaría con Sakuragi, a Ayako que seria feliz con Ryota, al ejército que cuidaran de Yohei. Yohei, ese al que tanto amaba. Cada vez que su nombre azotaba su cabeza era como el efecto de un imán. Quería quedarse allí y vivir con él lo que le quedaba de vida. Pero eso era imposible. Si no volvía, los lobos la consumirían desde lejos. No, tenia que plantar cara. Por ella y por sus padres; era por ellos que dejaba nuevamente todo. Iba a pelear hasta morir. La pregunta era si tendría fuerzas para hacerlo. Al cruzar la puerta de embarque se sintió débil, sin ganas de luchar. Iba mirando al suelo, contando los pasos que la separaban de todo lo que tenía: Sus amigos, sus ilusiones, su gran amor.

- Disculpe, señorita.- Le dijo una de las azafatas. El vuelo ya había despegado y en ese instante sobrevolaban el ancho mar camino de Los Ángeles, la primera y única escala que llevaba a Touko de vuelta a Detroit. La azafata llevaba en su mano una rosa y una nota.- Un señor que viaja en primera clase me ha pedido que le de esto.- Le tendió ambos objetos. Touko se sorprendió. Miro la nota con recelo. En su interior había escrito un escueto "Perdóname".- Me ha dicho que usted lo entendería.-

- ¿Puedo pasar a primera clase un momento, por favor?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos castaños. La azafata, que esperaba una pregunta de este tipo, le dijo que no había ningún problema y que, de hecho, había un espacio reservado al lado de aquel misterioso hombre. Touko se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde la azafata, que iba delante suya, le indicaba. Cuando la azafata se detuvo, el misterioso personaje se mostró ante ella. Pero Touko ya sabia quien era.- Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto a un chico de su edad, de cabellos cortos pero bien peinados que estaba delante suyo. Los ojos de Touko se empezaron a nublar, fruto de las lágrimas.

- No iba a dejar que te fueras sin decirme nada.- Respondió Yohei, tratando de ser sarcástico.- ¿Y tu que crees que hago aquí? Si pensabas que te ibas a deshacer de mí sin que plantase batalla ibas muy equivocada.-

- Tonto.- Dijo Touko, mientras las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Yohei solo atino a besarla en la frente.- ¡Estas loco!-

- Loco por ti.- Contesto Yohei. Parecía que su chica iba a preguntarle algo, pero Mito la detuvo.- Si preguntas por mis padres, no te preocupes. Han entendido que en este momento imperaba el amor y la locura.-

- Pero¿Por qué?- Pregunto la chica. Él la beso en los labios.

- No preguntes.- Se limito a decir Yohei.- Quédate con la historia de que tengo una conciencia muy testaruda.- Touko rió para si cuando su chico menciono lo de la conciencia.- No quiero que nos separemos. Ni ahora ni nunca.-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te vienes conmigo?- Pregunto nuevamente la chica, aun absorta de que el hombre de su vida estuviese allí, delante suya.

- Contigo hasta el fin del mundo.- Contesto él, mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo, en Japón, la casa de Touko estaba en silencio. Cinco figuras miraban al techo aburridas, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Crees que les ira bien?- Pregunto Takamiya a sus compañeros.

- Eso no lo dudes.- Contesto Ookus, cuando se fijo en cierto sobre con el que jugaba Sakuragi.- Oye, Hanamichi¿Qué es eso?-

- Es la despedida de Touko para Yohei.- Contesto el pelirrojo.- Me la ha dado antes de embarcar.-

- ¿La leemos?- Pregunto el rubio a sus amigos.

- No hace falta.- Contesto Nomiya.- Solo nos entristeceríamos mas. Se me ocurre algo mejor.- Dicho esto, se incorporo y le pidió a Noma uno de sus mecheros. Sakuragi, que también se incorporaba, le siguió hasta el fregadero.

- Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.- Dijo Noma, al ver las intenciones de sus amigos. Los otros dos preguntaron si no podían leer nada, aunque fuese un poco.

- Las cosas tristes es mejor no tenerlas.- Contesto Hanamichi, mientras la llama del mechero prendía una de las puntas del sobre.- Y mas aun cuando esas cosas tristes no van a ocurrir.- La carta se fue quemando poco a poco. Los amigos miraban como prendía, recordando y pidiendo a quien fuese que cuidase de esos dos tortolitos, donde estuviesen.

* * *

**H23 Timeout**

**Bueno, tras quitarme esos mocos llorosos por sexta vez, paso a comentar:**

**Angel Nemesis: Que te lo has creido que Mitsui y Rukawa acaban sin pareja! A lo mejor Rukawa si, pero a Mitchi le tengo una sorpresa.**

**Haibara: Se que lo de Kogure da mucha pena, pero queria darle un toque de ... como lo definiria, radical? Pero tranquila, la familia de Kiminobu estara presente. (Mas si cabe que Akagi ha vuelto)**

**Hipolita: Deja las reviews a tu ritmo. Con saber que se lee, me basta.**

**Celine: Te digo lo mismo. Y lo de que me baso en el deporte... Mi madre me dice que siempre hay tiempo para todo. Y eso trato de hacer.**

**Abuelint: Primero, un aviso: Alguien me ha pirateado la cuenta de correo. Mira mi perfil de esta pagina otra vez, que ya lo he modificado. Luego, en referencia a lo de los sentimientos: Cada una escribe como cree. Expresar sentimientos depende de las palabras y, si te soy sincero, creo que hay muchas mas formas de expresarlo. YO uso un abanico muy pequeño.**

**Elena: Otra chilena eh? Bueno, saber que al otro lado del Oceano gusta lo que escribo me mola.**

**Khira: No tuve noticias tuyas en el ultimo cap. Supongo que porque esperabas este para opinar. Seguire esperando, incluso si quieres, nos vemos las caras y lo discutimos. **


	8. Pasion Truncada

**Capitulo 7: Pasión truncada**

La casa había recuperado solo en un par de días la vorágine que perdió cuando Touko y Yohei se marcharon. Hanamichi había conseguido tres inquilinos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bien es cierto que dos de ellos iban en plan paquete, pero no le importaba. Los cambios se hicieron efectivos rápidamente. Por un lado, hubo cambio de habitaciones. Las individuales se repartían entre Nomiya y otros dos inquilinos, mientras que Sakuragi y otro de los nuevos propietarios compartirían la de matrimonio. Sin duda, el pelirrojo gano con el cambio, aunque no podía evitar las miradas de cierta persona cada vez que se marchaba a dormir.

Era lo que tenía compartir casa con la novia y el "cuñado". Tanto Takenori como Haruko vieron con buenos ojos ir a vivir con Sakuragi y Nomiya. Eso alegraba mucho a Hanamichi, pues vería a Haruko todos los días, incluso dormiría con ella, algo que todavía no había hecho. Si la única pega era que el Gori compartiese techo con él, bienvenida la pega. El tercer inquilino no era otro que Tetsuya, que para ahorrar algo de dinero de lo que le enviaban sus padres desde España y lo que tenia de beca, apenas llegaba a fin de mes. Necesitaba ahorrar y vio que compartir casa con dos de sus amigos del equipo de baloncesto le reportaba menos gastos que vivir solo, las elecciones fueron rápidas.

Pero la mudanza fue algo más que ocurrió en una semana con entrenamientos, clases y demás. En el seno del equipo había cierta preocupación ante el estado anímico de Fujima, pues parecía que no se había recuperado aun de su lesión. Aunque Mitsui se encargaba personalmente de ese aspecto, ese tipo de recuperaciones suelen ser lentas, dependiendo de la capacidad de recuperación del paciente. En el caso de Fujima, la recuperación seria lenta. Pero no solo Fujima se resentía, pues el binomio que formaba con Hanagata era muy bueno y sin el base, el antiguo segundo capitán del Shoyo bajaba mucho su rendimiento. Además, la irrupción de Tetsuya como base provisional en según que momentos de los partidos, hacia que el puesto de alero se resintiera, ya que solo Nomiya no podía hacerlo todo. Necesitaban a Fujima, y lo necesitaban con cierta urgencia. También había algunos miembros del equipo con problemas "escolares". Los estudios nunca habían sido el fuerte de Kiyota y ahora lo estaban notando él y Fukuda, el otro problemático. Para avanzar, y sabiendo que Ayako estudiaba la misma carrera que Kiyota (Enfermería y fisioterapia), ambos decidieron que lo mejor serian unas clases de refuerzo, cosa que no gustaba mucho a Miyagi, que no veía con buenos ojos que nadie se acercara a Ayako mas de diez minutos.

La cosa parecía mejorar a medida que se acercaba el inicio del campeonato preliminar. El primer partido seria contra la universidad Kainan. A Kiyota no le hacia gracia que el primer partido fuese contra Takasago y Jin. Aun coleaba su amistad durante aquellos campeonatos. Una tarde de estudios, los cinco novatos hablaban del tema.

- Todavía sigo sin entender que motivos te impulsaron a hacer eso.- Dijo Sakuragi, mirando a través de la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín. Afuera, los primeros copos de nieve empezaban a caer.- Solo fue una discusión.-

- ¡Ninguno de vosotros estaba ahí para ver si la discusión tenia sentido o no!- Decía molesto Nobunaga.- ¡Era el capitán y por un acto de un chiquillo, me apartaron del equipo y me hicieron la cruz!- Al parecer, en su ultimo año en el Kainan, Kiyota tuvo un enfrentamiento con un novato de su mismo curso. Resulto ser el hijo de uno de los mandamases de la universidad. Al ver que la plaza becada para el equipo de baloncesto se tendría que jugar entre su hijo y Nobunaga, el mandamás movió sus hilos. El resultado fue una bajada de notas espectaculares de Kiyota, así como su expulsión del equipo de baloncesto por indisciplina.- Aun recuerdo como vino hasta a mí y me dijo que su padre lo había movido todo. ¡Puto cobarde de los cojones!-

- Bueno, ahora tienes un motivo para eliminarlo de la pista.- Sentencio Nomiya. Tetsuya y Mikio no estaban en la conversación, pues estaban leyendo la revista en la que trabajaban los hermanos Aida.- ¿Se puede saber que miráis con tanto interés?-

- Un reportaje sobre los equipos universitarios.- Dijo Mikio. Al instante, los tres se incorporaron a la lectura. En ella, la hermana de Hikoichi daba como favorito claro a la Shintai, pues era quien tenia mejor equipo.- Y no me extraña, con el cinco que se gasta. Fukatsu, Maki, Sendoh, Rukawa y mi hermano.-

- Será el equipo a batir.- Sentencio Tetsuya.- Los otros tienen algún que otro jugador importante, pero no son nada del otro jueves.-

- ¿Dice algo de nosotros?- Pregunto Sakuragi con gesto de niño pequeño. Tetsuya alcanzo a ver una pequeña reseña en el reportaje. Decía que _"Si hay un equipo al que calificar de revelación, ese puede ser la universidad de Kanagawa. Tienen lo que otros equipos matarían por tener, juventud y banquillo. En lo primero destacan cinco novatos, algunos de sobra conocidos como Mikio Kawata o Nobunaga Kiyota. Otros no son de renombre, como los casos de Nomiya o el hispano japonés Santos, del cual vaticino un gran futuro."_ Hanamichi torcía su gesto de la alegría al enfado.- ¿Cómo es que se han olvidado de este talentoso rey de los rebotes?- El resto miraba entre risas el comportamiento infantil de Sakuragi.

Los días iban pasando, y las clases también. Un día, en un descanso entre una clase y otra, Tetsuya volvió a tropezarse con la chica a la que los de la academia molestaron. Iba tan ensimismado en sus cosas, que no se dio cuenta que la chica salía de una puerta. Irremediablemente la chica cayó al suelo. Tetsuya, al ver lo que había pasado, no tardo en ayudar a la chica.

- ¡Discúlpame!- Decía Tetsuya, mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger unos apuntes.- A veces no me fijo ni donde voy.-

- Tu tranquilo, a mi me pasa igual.- Se sincero la chica. En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. A ella, se le habían vuelto a caer las gafas.- ¡Vaya! Cada vez que nos vemos me pasa lo mismo.-

- ¿Es que no ves bien sin las gafas?-Pregunto Tetsuya, al tiempo que las cogia y se las pasaba a la chica.

- Creo que igual que tu.- Respondió mientras se colocaba los anteojos.- Pero bueno, supongo que son las fatalidades del destino.-

- Supongo.- Contesto Tetsuya.- Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase.- El hispano japonés hizo un ademán de irse, pero la chica lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera! Veras, aun no he podido agradeceros a ti y a tus amigos lo que hicisteis por nosotras el otro día.-

- No tiene porque agradecerlo.- Se sincero Tetsuya.- Lo hubiésemos hecho por cualquiera que tuviese problemas.-

- Lo supongo pero, de todos modos, quiero agradecértelo.- La chica saco de su cartera una foto suya. En el reverso apunto un número de teléfono y lo que parecía la dirección de un bar.- Mira, suelo ir a este bar los viernes después de las clases. Te he apuntado el número de mi móvil. El día que quieras que hablemos sin que nos tengamos que chocar, me llamas. ¿Te parece bien?-

- Si, pero¿La foto para que es?- Pregunto el chico, algo ruborizado.

- Para que te acuerdes de quien soy.- Contesto ella, en el momento de que los timbres para volver a las aulas sonaron.- Me llamo Noriko. Llámame y hablamos.- Tetsuya se quedo mirando impasible, sin saber a donde ir. _"Creo que no iré a clase ahora."

* * *

_

El partido contra la universidad Kainan iba a empezar en breve. Ambos equipos ya estaban calentando. En un lado, todas las miradas se centraban en un chico de cabellos rubios teñidos, que lanzaba besos a todas las chicas que coreaban su nombre. Mientras, el resto del equipo trataba de calentar. En el otro lado, Sakuragi y los suyos continuaban calentando.

- Me recuerdan a las animadoras de Rukawa.- Recordaba Kiyota, muy contrariado. Aquel que recibía los elogios era la misma persona que le hizo la cama en su último año de instituto. El arbitro señalo que faltaban tres minutos para empezar el partido. Los jugadores se reunieron alrededor de Anzai.

- Saldremos en una defensa de caja y uno.- Empezó a hablar Anzai.- Nomiya, tu marcaras a Jin de inicio. Quiero al resto de titulares atentos a cualquier otro tirador. Si lo hay, Nobunaga se encarga de él y pasamos a un Triangulo y dos. Saldréis Ryota, Kiyota, Nomiya, Fukuda y Kawata.- Sakuragi torció el gesto. Estaba furioso por no salir de titular, pero entendía que Kiyota tuviese otra motivación.

Los integrantes del Kainan miraban a Kiyota con gesto de menosprecio, a excepción de Jin y de Takasago, capitán del equipo universitario, que conocían de buena tinta lo ocurrido. No estaban de acuerdo, pero tampoco podían hacer nada en su situación. Cuando ambos cincos iniciales se saludaron, el chico rubio se dirigió a Kiyota.

- Cuidado no me vuelvas a golpear.- Le murmuro al oído. El antiguo integrante del Kainan callo, pues sabía que caer en sus provocaciones era síntoma de que le llevaba por donde quería.

El partido empezó y al poco rato el Kainan parecía bloqueado. Cierto era que tenían un buen equipo, pero Takasago no podía con Mikio y Fukuda a la vez en la pintura, mientras que Nomiya parecía secar a Jin. En una posesión de ataque, el rubio lanzo un triple, que entro entre rebotes en el aro. Las chicas empezaron a chillar escandalizadas, al tiempo que volvía a mirar a Kiyota, haciéndole gestos de que viniese a por él. En la siguiente jugada Fukuda no pudo anotar y el rubio volvió a anotar un triple. Se habían puesto a 3 puntos. Entonces, Anzai pidió un doble cambio. Sakuragi y Koshino entraron por Nobunaga e Itchio. A Kiyota el cambio no le cayo bien, y menos los tímidos aplausos del rubio. La sangre le hervía y, símbolo de su impotencia, solo acertó a darle una patada a una botella de agua ya vacía.

- Nobunaga, siéntate un momento, por favor.- Dijo Anzai en un tono serio pero tranquilo a su vez. Kiyota obedeció sin poner muchos reparos.- Se que ese jugador te ha hecho la vida imposible, pero es ahora que debes demostrar que se equivocaron contigo.- volvió a levantarse, tras oír nuevamente a las animadoras escandalosas. El rubio volvía a anotar un triple.- Solo tira del mismo lado¿Te has dado cuenta?- Nobunaga pensó en las jugadas anteriores. Era cierto. Siempre se colocaba en el lado derecho del ataque, pese a ser zurdo.- Así evita que le taponen. Veamos que pasa si le ponemos a alguien de su misma mano.- Anzai miro a Fujima entonces. Era el único zurdo del equipo.- ¿Estas preparado para esto, Kenji?- Este asintió y se levanto para pedir el cambio. Cuando sustituyo a Ryota, empezó a defender al rubio del Kainan. Este intento tirar de tres nuevamente, pero Fujima lo evito tocando la bola con la punta de los dedos. Esto ocurrió un par de veces más antes del descanso. El resultado era de 29 a 31 a favor del Kainan.

En la segunda parte, Anzai saco nuevamente a los novatos. Los cinco miraban a su alrededor en busca del ejercito y sus amigos, pero no hicieron acto de presencia hasta la mitad del segundo tiempo. Por aquel entonces el resultado era de 51 a 48 a su favor. Entonces se empezó a fraguar la venganza. Kiyota, con un tiro muy forzado delante de su archienemigo, ponía 5 puntos de diferencia. En el ataque siguiente, un cambio de ritmo suyo facilito la bandeja de Nomiya. En defensa, Sakuragi tapono a Takasago y Tetsuya anoto un triple. Para rematar, el rubio trato de penetrar, siendo recibió por Mikio como lo merecía: Con un tapón que lo dejo en el suelo. Kiyota miraba a su antiguo compañero con recelo, a la vez que sus compañeros se acercaban a él.

- 10 suerte.- empezó a decir Kiyota, señalándose a él mismo y a sus compañeros.- 15 habilidad. 20 concentración. 5 placer.- En aquel momento los cinco chillaron a los cuatro vientos.- ¡Y 50 dolor!- Nobunaga volvió a mirar a su rival.- Recuerda esto, porque solo así podrás superarme.-

El resto del partido fue placentero. El resultado final fue de 88 a 78 a favor de Sakuragi y los suyos. Al salir, Jin y Takasago elogiaron a Nobunaga y se planteaban si su compañero estaba allí aportando más que molestando. Kiyota se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando valoréis el partido, sacad vuestras conclusiones.- Se limito a decir. Se sentía orgulloso de haber podido demostrar ante todos que era mejor que el niñito de papa. Pero al niñito no le cayó bien la gracia. Él y unos cuantos amigotes suyos, todos ellos amigos de la bronca, esperaron a Kiyota en su casa. El pelilargo no encajo bien el golpe, pues sabían a lo que venía.- ¿Qué pasa¿Papa se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado o que?-

- Me has dicho que un 50 era dolor.- empezó a decir el rubio, mientras se acercaba a Nobunaga.- ¡Pues aquí tienes tu parte!- Un puñetazo impacto en el estomago de Kiyota, haciendo que a este le faltara ligeramente la respiración y cayese al suelo. Luego, miro como los demás se acercaban.- Dejadle lisiado, lo suficiente como para no volver a jugar en lo que queda de año.- El rubio se giro, no iba a mancharse las manos. Se oían golpes y quejidos sordos, solo tapados por más golpes. Pero algo no iba bien, Kiyota daba mucha guerra para ser un tres contra uno. Cuando se volvió para ver la escena, el pánico se apodero de su cara. Junto a Kiyota, una figura pelirroja y otra menuda con un pendiente en una oreja estaban repartiendo estopa a sus compañeros camorristas.

- Solo los cobardes se limpian las manos¿No crees, Hanamichi?- Pregunto Ryota. Sakuragi se limitaba a mirar al rubio con gesto de enfado, dando a entender que él seria el siguiente. Kiyota paro a su compañero, dirigiéndose hacia su rival. Este no hizo ningún intento de huir, el miedo lo tenia petrificado.- ¿Quieres que os dejemos a solas, Nobunaga?-

- No hace falta, seré breve.- Dijo este, al tiempo que propinaba un cabezazo al estilo de Hanamichi al rubio. Con este ultimo ya en el suelo, Nobunaga se dirigió a él.- Ten en cuenta lo que te he dicho, porque necesitaras tu 100 para recordarlo.- Dicho esto, el rubio y los pandilleros huyeron de allí como alma que se llevaba el diablo.- Solo los apaleados corren.- Dijo mirando la escena.- A todo esto¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí?-

- Entrenábamos.- Contesto Sakuragi.- Ryota me estaba enseñando anticipación defensiva.-

- Creí que eras un genio y no necesitabas ayuda.- Dijo el pelilargo, tratando de picar a Sakuragi.

- ¡Hasta los genios necesitan de maestros!- Respondió el pelirrojo, en su pose de talentoso.

* * *

Hanamichi llego temprano a casa, después de un entrenamiento particular de los suyos. Nomiya había optado por quedarse haciendo practicas de tiro y Tetsuya dijo que se quedaría en casa estudiando. Así que era de esperar que en la casa no hubiese nadie. Sakuragi busco sin encontrar a Takenori, pues este había dicho que iría al templo y a la tumba de Kogure, pero que debía hacerlo solo. _"Al final se ha decidido a ir y afrontar sus miedos. Me alegro por ti, Gori"_. Decidió que era el momento de una ducha, así que entro en su habitación a buscar la ropa para cambiarse. Cuando entro, su cara casi rozo el mismo color que su pelo. Haruko estaba en casa y al parecer, se acababa de duchar. Aun se podía oler el champú por la habitación. Ella estaba delante de él, aun con la bata mojada puesta y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo debajo de ella. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una toalla, como si fuese un moño.

- ¡Lo siento!- Empezó a decir Sakuragi mientras se daba la vuelta para no ver a su chica así. Era uno de los inconvenientes que la pareja aun no había encontrado desde que Vivian juntos.- ¡No sabia que estuvieras en casa!- Haruko fue acercándose poco a poco a un nervioso Hanamichi.- Solo quería algo de ropa para cambiarme en el baño. Me iba a duchar.- En aquel momento, sintió como Haruko lo aprisionaba con un abrazo. No era como siempre, ese abrazo. La respiración de su chica estaba ligeramente entrecortada.- ¿Te pasa algo, Haruko?-

- No, tranquilo, no me pasa nada.- Contesto la chica, un tanto ruborizada por la situación y por lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.- Es que veras, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y no se como te lo tomaras.- _"¿Preguntarme algo?"_ Pensó el pelirrojo.- Veras, hace tiempo que me viene a la cabeza que, aun con el tiempo que llevamos, no me has preguntado si quiero hacerlo o no.- A Hanamichi le recorrían sudores fríos, pues aquel tema era tan casual como inesperado.- Hay veces que pienso que ya no te gusto y que, por eso, no me lo preguntas.- Hanamichi se dio la vuelta para ver a su chica directamente a los ojos. Francamente, la situación no era la idónea, pero ella había sacado el tema y debía aclararse. Así como se giraba, vio ligeramente los senos desnudos de su chica. Cuando estuvo totalmente de frente a Haruko, Sakuragi le beso en los labios, de una manera muy romántica.

Haruko, siempre me has gustado.- Empezó a decir Hanamichi.- Simplemente, tenia miedo de que si te sacaba el tema, pensases que era un puto salido que solo estaba contigo por sexo. Y me importas demasiado y te quiero demasiado como para perderte por esas tonterías.- Haruko se sintió aliviada, pues era algo que parecía inquietarle.- De todos modos, todavía no se si estas preparada. No te preocupes, cuando lo estés, házmelo saber.-

En aquel momento, la que inicio el beso fue ella. Pero era un beso distinto, sus lenguas se entrecruzaban y a Hanamichi le empezaba a costar mantenerse en una posición inclinada. Al tiempo que se besaban, Haruko fue prescindiendo del albornoz y de la toalla de su cuerpo._ "Creo que acaba de hacérmelo saber"_ Pensó para si Sakuragi. Este vio como su chica empezaba a quitarle la camiseta para que su torso quedara completamente a la vista. Cuando esto ocurrió, Haruko empezó a acariciar y a besar el pecho de su chico, mientras este jugaba con sus manos acariciando las caderas, los brazos y el estomago de su chica. Cuando sus manos llegaron a las nalgas de ella, Hanamichi alzo a su chica para quedar prácticamente a la misma altura. Ambas miradas se cruzaron, estaban decididos y sus corazones así lo confirmaban. Mientras Sakuragi se dirigía a la cama con Haruko en sus brazos, iba besándola apasionadamente, como si no existiese nada más que ellos en aquel mundo. Dejo a su chica lentamente en la cama, para que se tumbara tranquilamente. Mientras, Hanamichi empezó a besar y a jugar con los senos de Haruko. Esta empezó a soltar algún que otro gemido de gusto, aquello le empezaba a encantar. Mientras, Hanamichi estaba en su séptimo cielo particular. Durante un instante, Haruko aparto ligeramente a su chico de ella, para empezarle a quitarle los pantalones.

- ¡Haruko, estoy en casa!- Sonó la voz de Takenori desde la puerta. A la pareja le dio un respingo. No era la persona mas indicada para que los viera en esa situación. Los pasos del hermano mayor de Haruko iban acercándose hacia la habitación.- ¿Haruko¿Estas en casa?-

- ¡Si, hermano, si!- Dijo mientras se incorporaba.- ¡No entres, por favor, que me estoy cambiando!- Los pasos de Takenori se detuvieron prácticamente frente a la puerta, que quedo cerrada por Haruko. Cuando volvió hacia la cama, vio como su chico había huido por la ventana de la habitación sin su camiseta. _"Como cualquier escena de amantes"_ Pensó Haruko mientras se reía.

Por otro lado, Hanamichi buscaba una entrada por la que colarse sin que su antiguo capitán se enterase. Miro a través de una ventana y vio a Tetsuya ojeando lo que parecía una foto mientras escuchaba música a través de unos auriculares. Golpeo la ventana con fuerza para que Tetsuya notara su presencia. Cuando este lo vio fuera sin camiseta, fue a abrir la ventana.

- ¿Pero que narices…?- Tetsuya no acabo la pregunta, ya que Hanamichi le tapo la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra le indicara que se callase. Cuando el hispano japonés entendió el mensaje, se aparto de la ventana para que Hanamichi pudiese entrar en su habitación.- ¿Pero se puede saber que haces así fuera?- La estampa del pelirrojo era cuando menos extraña. Iba sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo, su cinturón estaba ligeramente suelto y la expresión de Sakuragi delataba que estaba huyendo de algo. _"Un momento. Akagi acaba de entrar. Y Haruko estaba en la ducha cuando he llegado"_ Miro a Sakuragi con ojos de sorpresa.- ¿No me dirás que…?-

- Si, y no entres en detalles.- Contesto Sakuragi, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.- Si el Gori te pregunta, iba a ducharme cuando me has pedido algo.- Tetsuya asintió con miedo.- ¡Y de esto nada a nadie¿Entendido?- Tetsuya volvió a asentir, al tiempo que Hanamichi alzaba la voz y abría la puerta.- Haz lo que quieras con él, pero recuerda que tienes que devolverme el libro.- _"Hanamichi, si no has leído un libro en años. ¡Que excusa!"_ Pensaba Tetsuya para sus adentros.

* * *

**H23 Timeout.**

**Bueno, tras la marcha de Yohei y Touko parece que a Hanamichi le esperan un par de sobresaltos. Hoy he querido redirigir la accion del partido a Kiyota, dando los motivos por los que no estaba en el Kainan. Por otro lado, soy algo reticente a escribir un lemon, pero hoy he estado a puntito de hacerlo (Lastima de Gori XD). Si quereis "accion de cama" decidmelo, vere que hago. Y si os preguntais por la chica de Tetsuya, tiempo al tiempo.  
**

**Decir tambien que ahora tardare un poco mas en escribir, porque he vuelto por mis fueros. Quiero decir con esto que vuelvo a practicar ese deporte llamado baloncesto con un equipo. Por ahora solo entreno, ya tengo las primeras agujetas y depende de los entrenadores si me hacen ficha para jugar partidos. Ya se vera. Ahora comments:**

**Angel Nemesis: Lo de los Bad Boys tiene su historia. Hace unos 15 años, los Detroit Pistons eran conocidos como los Bad Boys por su juego a veces marrullero. He intentado asemejar eso al grupo de novatos. Por supuesto que los Bad Boys originales eran del Shohoku, pero esta resurreccion me mola mas. En cuanto a Mitsui, mandame una descripcion y a lo meojr hago algo.  
**

** Khira: Pos al parecer ers la unica que le da vueltas a lo de Touko. Aun asi, gracias por la critica. Touko y Yohei no apareceran hasta los capitulos navideños, si es que aparecen. Te digo lo mismo que Angel NEmesis si quieres que Rukawa no vista santos.**

**Abuelint, Hipolita y Elena: Tanta emocion tenia que embargar. No, no me he inspirado en una pelicula porque las peliculas no hacen mas que estropear lo que uno tiene en mente. Y la verdad, lo de la carta si me parecia de cajon, ya que Yohei estuvo muy imbecil. Se que me deje las reaccion de Touko ante la actitud de Yohei, pero se puede definir con una palabra: Sufrimiento.**

**Espero que os guste y seguid reviewando! **


	9. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8: Revelaciones**

- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que te acompañemos?- Pregunto Hanamichi a su antiguo capitán. A decir verdad, esa pregunta la había estado esperando toda la semana, pero no entendía el motivo por el cual habían tardado tanto en hacérsela. Pensaba que sus antiguos compañeros iban a tener motivos suficientes como para no ir o, simplemente, pensaba que le dejarían solo en ese trago que debía tomar. Pero no fue así. Sus compañeros entendían que ese paso necesitaba hacerlo acompañado o el miedo y el rechazo volverían a florecer en su mente.

- Ya habéis llegado hasta aquí, así que no hay motivo para que deis marcha atrás.- Contesto Akagi a la pregunta de su "cuñado". Últimamente, Sakuragi se sentía incomodo en casa cuando él y Haruko coincidían en una sala. Algo había pasado para que el pelirrojo estuviese siempre tenso cuando estaba en su presencia.- De todos modos, todavía falta alguien.- Hanamichi puso cara de plato.

- El entrenador llamo a Rukawa ayer y se lo comento.- Explico Mitsui ante la cara de su amigo. Este cambio su perplejidad de no entender por un enfado mayúsculo. _"¿Y que coño quiere el capitán de Rukawa?"_.- Supongo que querrá hablar con Akagi. Al menos, eso quería hacer este verano.-

- Además, sabe lo importante que es esto para ti.- Puntualizo Miyagi que andaba con su motocicleta a un lado, caminando. Los cuatro se detuvieron en un portal algo desangelado, con algún que otro abeto grande en el jardín interior. En la entrada, junto al buzón, se lucia un crespón negro en señal de luto.- Por lo que se ve, no han olvidado.-

- Era su ojito derecho, Ryota. Hasta cierto punto es normal.- Compadeció Hisashi, como si tratase de excusar la actitud de sus inquilinos. Akagi se sintió incomodo, no había vuelto a esa casa desde el funeral. Ya parecía ser que en aquella casa no olvidaban. Mientras, Sakuragi oteaba el horizonte en busca de un palurdo dormido yendo en bicicleta. Pos desgracia, la bicicleta se estampo contra Sakuragi por su espalda.

- ¡Maldito seas, zorro!- Le espeto Hanamichi a Rukawa, el cual se había precipitado contra el suelo tras impactar con el pelirrojo. Sus otros compañeros miraban la escena con gesto cansado. _"Estos dos no van a cambiar ni a tiros"_ Pensaban para sus adentros.- ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre atentar contra este talentoso!-

- Ni que la bicicleta fuese un arma de destrucción masiva.- Dijo Rukawa con su semblante serio de siempre. Pero en su mirada había algo distinto. Se notaba menos congeladora, más acogedora. Sin inmutarse, se levanto y saludo a Akagi como era debido, con los galones de capitán todavía en su mente.- Siento no haber venido antes.-

- Tranquilo, puedo entenderlo.- Dijo Takenori para tranquilizar a su antiguo compañero de equipo, algo tenso por la situación. Sakuragi parecía querer seguir discutiendo, pero se callo de repente. Todos los que estaban ahí presentes tenían un motivo por el cual estar ahí. Con rostros muy serios, los cinco entraron en el jardín interior de aquella casa. Mitsui toco el timbre, esperando que alguien de los inquilinos abriese la puerta. Abrió un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años. Se parecía mucho a su hijo, incluso en los lentes que llevaba. Miro a Mitsui y a sus acompañantes de arriba abajo, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.- Os dije que no merecía la pena venir.-

- Por probar otra vez no perdemos nada.- Dijo Mitsui, al tiempo que volvía a tocar el timbre. Ahora, además del hombre, salio a recibirles una mujer de edad similar. Iba con sus cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta corta, que le llegaba a los hombros. Los cinco se inclinaron mostrando sus respetos. Hisashi, que era quien tenía mas contacto con esa familia, ejerció la función de portavoz del grupo.- Señor Kogure, señora Kogure, hemos venido a visitarles.

- Comprenderás, Hisashi, que no os invitemos a entrar.- Dijo la señora Kogure con un gesto de desaprobación hacia el grupo.- De todos modos, gracias por venir.-

- Akagi vino especialmente para verlos a ustedes.- Soltó Hanamichi, ante la mirada de odio de su antiguo capitán. El resto puso cara de espantados, pues aquella afirmación mandaba al traste todo lo pensado hasta el momento.- Creanme, le ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí. Solo esperamos que todo el coraje que haya reunido no haya sido en vano.-

- Lo siento, pero así es.- Dijo el señor Kogure, algo incomodo por la situación. Miraba a los cinco chicos con miradas esperanzadoras, al contrario que su mujer, que los miraba con la ira instalada en sus pupilas.- Mirad, entendemos el motivo de su presencia, pero…-

- Los asesinos no son bien recibidos en esta casa.- Sentencio la señora Kogure. Su marido la miraba con los ojos como platos, mientras el grupo de jóvenes empezaba a enfadarse con esa cerrada en banda de la madre de su difunto amigo. Especialmente Takenori, pues vivía con un conflicto interno. Por un lado podía entender que su madre estuviese dolida con él, más si cabe desde que regreso, si es que se había enterado. Pero en su interior no dejaba de preguntarse que pasaría si se disculpase en persona con ellos. Y el calificativo empleado por la señora Kogure no era el mejor inicio de estas "peculiares" negociaciones.

- Katsumi, por favor, calmate.- Le inquirió su marido.- Al menos deberíamos entender también su sentimiento¿No crees?- La señora Kogure empezó a mirar con ira a su marido, el cual parecía estar muy tranquilo. Pero era la tranquilidad de alguien al cual su sentencia esta a punto de cumplirse.

- ¿Acaso te estas oyendo, Hatoshi?- Pregunto su mujer, con los ojos vidriosos.- ¡O sea que ese animal mata a nuestro hijo y tu quieres que lo vea como una victima mas¡Nunca, ni antes ni ahora¡Esa persona no es mas que un asesino!-

- Él también iba en el coche, cariño.- Trataba de explicar el señor Kogure, aun con ciertas esperanzas de hacer entender a su mujer los motivos que habían impulsado a Akagi a estar allí. Pero su mujer se cerró totalmente en banda. Que su propio marido estuviese en su contra la machaco profundamente.- Y creo que es una de las personas que se puede sentir peor.-

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!- La señora Kogure había perdido su mirada en el suelo de su casa.- ¡Ahora mi propio marido se alía con un asesino¡Inaceptable, si ya lo decía mi padre!- _"Esta señora ha perdido el rumbo momentáneamente"_ Pensaba el pelirrojo para si mismo, mientras la señora Kogure se dirigía hacia el interior de la casa.

- Siento haberle causado estos problemas, señor.- Acertó a decir Akagi al señor Kogure.- Si puedo, aunque sea, hablar con usted en cualquier otro momento.-

- Te lo haré saber, Takenori.- Contesto el señor Kogure a la proposición del antiguo capitán del Shohoku.- Pero ahora no me será posible. Nuestra hija ha vuelto con nosotros después de cursar sus estudios en el extranjero.- Los cinco jugadores se miraron con caras raras. _"¿4 Ojos tenia una hermana? Esto si que es nuevo."_ Pensaba Hanamichi.- Mi mujer le esta comiendo la cabeza constantemente con este tema y tengo miedo de que un día de estos estalle.-

- Lo entendemos.- Sentencio Rukawa, algo incomodo por la situación. Desde que su madre muriese victima de un cáncer, nunca le habían gustado los entierros ni los funerales. Pero eso era algo que Kaede escondía para si mismo, un secreto que le impulsaba a seguir adelante, se pusiese quien se pusiese delante. Los cinco chicos saludaron al señor Kogure y se marcharon de aquella casa.- Bueno, debo irme.-

- ¡Tu te esperas!- Le grito Hanamichi a su antiguo compañero, a la par que rival.- ¡No te pienso perdonar que hayas entrado en la Shintai!-

- Eso tendrás que decírmelo en otro sitio.- Contesto Rukawa, con esa indiferencia típica de él.- Además, tu no eres mas que un estorbo, torpe.-

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme torpe y de esta te sacudo!- Amenazo Sakuragi.

- Definitivamente, estos dos no van a cambiar.- Sentencio Akagi con un bufido, antes de darle una colleja a Hanamichi.

* * *

Tetsuya se reclinaba incomodo en su asiento. Junto a él, su portátil no dejaba de trabajar al mismo ritmo que sus dedos. Aun desconocía que hacia allí plantado. Se trataba de un coloquio sobre accidentes de tráfico organizado por el departamento de medicina. A el estaban invitados un par de doctores y un miembro del cuerpo de policía. Tetsuya estaba allí porque debía cubrir esa noticia para el diario del campus, que estaba organizado por varios miembros del departamento de periodismo. Hacia un tiempo que el coloquio se había iniciado y aquello solo se podía definir como un aburrimiento constante. _"Por lo menos no he de ir a clase, que es mas aburrida en según que ocasiones."_ Pensaba el hispano japonés para si mismo. Pero hubo algo que lo saco de ese estado de somnolencia. Un poco mas adelante que él, en la fila de los asistentes, había una chica que conocía muy bien, pese a solo haberse topado un par de veces. Seguia el coloquio con cierto interés, pero con gesto enrabietado. Aquello descoloco en parte a Tetsuya, pues no había visto nunca a Noriko con ese semblante. 

- ¡Noriko, espera!- Chillo una vez acabado el coloquio. La chica se giro casi instantáneamente para ver quien berreaba su nombre. Al ver que se trataba de Tetsuya, la chica puso una mueca de alegría.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? No esperaba verte.-

- Digamos que me documentaba para un reportaje que estoy haciendo.- Contesto la chica. Sus ojos marrones miraban directamente a los de Tetsuya.- Supongo que tu serás quien haga la crónica para el periódico¿Me equivoco?-

- No, no te equivocas.- Contesto el hispano japonés.- Pero me ha extrañado verte. Y sobre todo, me ha extrañado verte tan seria.-

- No es algo muy agradable para mi oír hablar de accidentes de trafico y de muertes en la carretera.- Dijo Noriko, con un toque melancólico en su voz. _"Habrá tenido alguna mala experiencia"_ Pensaba Tetsuya para sus adentros.- Pero bueno, dejemos esto aparcado para otro momento.- Noriko empezaba a poner cara de pucheros.- ¡Eres un chico muy malo!-

- ¿Yo?- Pregunto Tetsuya algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica.- ¡Pero si soy un trozo de pan!-

- ¡Eso se lo dirás a todas, mentiroso!- Contesto Noriko, con los ojos entornados. _"Me esta montando una escenita por algún motivo. ¡Mierda! Ya lo se"_

- Quise llamarte, pero tenia mis dudas.- Dijo Tetsuya bajando la cabeza con gesto de culpabilidad. Noriko cambio nuevamente su cara y vio que lo que decía Tetsuya era cierto.- No se, que quieres que te diga, pero que alguien que no conoces te de su foto y un numero de teléfono me sonó raro.-

- Puedo entenderlo.- Contesto la chica.- Se que fui un poco brusca y no se si era lo correcto.-

- Aun así, me gustaría quedar algún día y charlar un poco.- Dijo Tetsuya con gesto amistoso. _"Joder¿He dicho yo eso?"_ La chica volvió a entornar los ojos ante la mirada algo sorprendida de Tetsuya.

- ¿Conoces bien la ciudad?- Pregunto Noriko.

- La verdad es que si me contrataran de guía seria uno de los peores.- Se sincero Tetsuya.- Conozco lo justo. Es lo que tiene ser del extranjero.- Noriko cayo en la cuenta entonces de que Tetsuya no parecía de Japón.- Vengo de Madrid, España. Aunque mi madre es japonesa, siempre me he criado en España. Nací en un pueblecito de Santander y… ¿Pero por que quieres saberlo?- Pregunto, pues era algo celoso de su intimidad.

- Para saber mas de ti.- Contesto la chica, haciendo que Tetsuya se ruborizase.- Mira, como tu me has dicho una cosa, yo te diré otra. Yo soy japonesa, pero he vivido los últimos años en Dusseldorf, en Alemania. Volví hace poco por motivos familiares y no quise volver. Así que aquí estoy.-

- Al parecer somos inmigrantes en nuestros países de sangre.- Dijo Tetsuya, tratando de hacer un símil.- Vale, tu conoces la ciudad mejor que yo, así que tu dirás.-

- ¿Cuándo te va bien a ti?- Pregunto la chica, algo nerviosa.- Es que se que estas en el equipo de baloncesto y que andarás un poco ajetreado.-

- ¿El equipo de baloncesto?- Pregunto con sorpresa Tetsuya.- Por eso no te preocupes. Digo que debo estudiar y puedo saltarme el entrenamiento.- _"Muy bien, genio. Buscate una excusa para que Hanamichi y Nomiya no te calen. Eso de vivir con compañeros del equipo es un fastidio."_- Tu dime día y hora que yo me las arreglare.-

- ¿Qué te parece el viernes en la estación?- Pregunto Noriko, algo ruborizada.- así podemos ir al centro e ir a ver una película.-

- Me parece bien.- Contesto Tetsuya. _"Si digo que he quedado con un compañero, querrán saber quien es. Si digo que voy a estudiar, no se fiaran de mi si me arreglo. Si regreso tarde, harán preguntas. Santos¡Eres el puto genio para meterte en problemas!"_

Vale pues, a las siete en la estación el viernes.- Dijo Noriko antes de despedirse.- ¿Me invitaras a cenar ramen?-

- ¡Habías dicho que solo cine!- Replico Tetsuya algo nervioso. Cuando miro a Noriko a los ojos, vio en ellos calor y amistad- Vale, pero tu pagas las entradas.-

* * *

- ¿Pero tu estas oyendo lo que me estas pidiendo, Haruko?- Preguntaba Tomomi constantemente a la chica de su mejor amigo. Aquella propuesta le había descolocado. Pero mas chocante era el motivo de esa proposición.- Puedo intentarlo, pero sabes que será imposible que tu hermano no os pille cuando vuelva.- 

- Por favor, Tomi.- decía Haruko con ojitos de niña buena.- Quiero pasar una noche a solas con Hanamichi. Desde que mi hermano ha vuelto que no hemos tenido una noche para nosotros.-

- ¿Y por que no se lo dices a tu hermano directamente y dejas de meterme en líos?- Pregunto Nomiya, algo mosqueado. Haruko negaba con la cabeza.-

- Porque si se lo digo no querrá irse, seguro.- Contesto la chica a las preguntas de su amigo.- Además, a ti te tiene confianza.-

- La misma que a Hanamichi.- Replico el chico.- El otro día le cogi los auriculares sin permiso. Creo que aun soy tres centímetros mas alto de lo que era antes.- Haruko rió por bajo.- ¡No tiene gracia! Solo porque tu te libres de los golpes de tu hermano no quiere decir que puedas burlarte.-

- Venga, Tomi. Hazlo por tus amigos.- Dijo Haruko, volviendo a poner carita de pucheros.- Además, te lo agradeceré siempre.-

Nomiya miraba a la chica de su amigo con cara de desesperación. De todas las ideas estupidas, la de alejar a Akagi del piso para que Haruko y Sakuragi tuviesen una cena romántica ya era de por si estupida. Si le sumábamos en el como podía acabar aquella noche, la idea rozaba el disparate.

- Mira, me encantaría que Hanamichi y tu pasarais una noche solos.- Dijo Tomomi, tratando de quitar hierro a las palabras.- Pero que tu hermano no este por aquí el viernes por la noche para que tu puedas estar a tus anchas con tu novio, me resulta un tanto peligroso.-

- ¿Qué es eso de que no puedo estar por aquí el viernes?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Takenori miraba como le gesto de Nomiya se tornaba pálido, mientras que su hermana trataba de guardar la compostura.

- Pues…- Tomomi trataba de salir de la situación como podía.- ¡Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a Haruko, porque yo no tengo ni idea de lo que quiere!- Dicho esto, Nomiya trato de escabullirse por el pasillo, pero Akagi lo agarro por el cuello de su camiseta.- Supongo que esto significa que de aquí no me muevo¿Verdad?-

- Tu mismo lo has dicho.- Sentencio Akagi a su compañero.- Ahora me diréis a que viene tanto secretito entre vosotros dos. Y que no sea nada de lo que se tenga que enterar Sakuragi.-

- Veras, hermano. Ante todo no quiero que te enfades.- Empezó a explicar Haruko con cara de esperar una reprimenda de cuidado.- Mira, desde que regresaste, Hanamichi esta muy raro conmigo, sobre todo cuando estas tu delante.-

- Eso será un problema de él.- Sentencio muy serio el antiguo capitán del Shohoku.

- Con todos mis respetos, creo que el problema de Hanamichi eres tu.- Dijo Haruko. Al decir esto, su hermano entro en lo que parecía una especie de shock. No pensaba que, por mucho que su cabeza pensara en ello, que su hermana viese en él un problema.- Y le estaba pidiendo a Nomiya a ver si, por una noche, podrías salir por ahí.-

- ¿Me estas echando de casa para pasar la noche a solas con tu novio?- Pregunto con los ojos como platos un sorprendido Takenori. _"No te lo esta pidiendo. ¡Lo esta deseando!"_ Suscribían los pensamientos de Tomomi mientras veía como Akagi se desencajaba mas y mas.- ¿Pero tu que te has pensado, que puedes montarte tu nidito de amor así como así o que?-

- A grandes rasgos…- Dijo Nomiya con cierta sorna, para que pareciese que le estaba quitando hierro al asunto.

- ¡Tu no te metas, o recibes!- Amenazo Akagi, haciendo que Nomiya se callase de repente.- Mira Haruko, mientras yo este aquí, no consentiré que Sakuragi y tu os estéis haciendo vete a saber que todo el santo día.- Haruko fue a replicar, pero Takenori la paro.- Mientras me prometas que no habrá, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ningún intento de acostaros, por mi bien. Pero al mínimo olor de Hanamichi en tu ropa o en donde yo se, te acuerdas.-

- Oye, Akagi, no es por cambiar de tema ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que cuando te enfadas pareces a King Kong, solo que con mas mala leche?- Pregunto Nomiya, antes de salir disparado por el pasillo, tratando de evitar los capones de Akagi. Mientras, Haruko le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho su hermano. _"Le esta costando, pero entiende nuestra relación. Gracias, hermanito."

* * *

_**H23 Timeout!**

**Nass! Ha costao pero aqui ta un nuevo cap. Como podeis ver, me centro en los problems de Akagi, en Tetsuya y en esa "falta de cariño" si la podemos llamar asi, tras el casi lemon. Bueno voy con los comments:**

**Elena: Efectivamente, se quedaron con los crespos hechos. Pero no sulfurarse, por ahora na de na por prohibicion... O se la saltaran a la torera?**

**Abuelint: Definitivamente si, Akagi necesita una chica. No obstante, tendre que dejar a alguien vistiendo santos, porque a este paso tos tendran pareja.**

**Khira: Sobre lo que dice Hanamichi, yo hubiese dicho lo mismo, si hubiese sido Hanamichi. Quiero decir que a lo mejor te parece un comentario algo salido del personaje, pero creo que en las circunstancias en las que Hanamichi se encuentra la situacion, creo que es lo mas logico (Un momento, Hanamichi usando la logica?)**

**Angel Nemesis: Tomo nota. Tendras noticias.**

**Buffy y Celine: Me gusta que os guste, pero andaros con ojo, que estoy con otras ideas preparadas. **


	10. Dos citas y una crisis

**Capitulo 9: Dos citas y una crisis**

Las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en la estación cuando Tetsuya llego a ella. Llegaba con un poco de antelación, pues los nervios no le dejaban estar en casa. Al final, tuvo que admitir la verdad a sus compañeros de piso, que fueron sorprendentemente comprensivos. _"Si llego a imaginarme que Sakuragi me prestaría dinero, se lo digo antes." _El caso era que, para bien o para mal, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. No se había puesto sus mejores galas, pero era un buen conjunto. Vestía con unos tejanos negros lo suficientemente anchos para que no le marcaran paquete, una camiseta blanca y una camisa azul oscuro. Por si acaso, cogio una de las chupas que usaba Hanamichi cuando iba con los del equipo en invierno, un paraguas, y unos guantes de cuero que le iban un par de tallas mas grandes, pues se los había prestado el antiguo capitán del Shohoku. Llegaba la hora señalada por Noriko y su cabeza iba a mil por hora. _"La llevo al cine, que la película la elija ella. Luego la llevo al restaurante que me recomendó Nomiya, dos tazones de ramen y la llevo a casa. Si fuese todo tan fácil como eso."_

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos. Noriko acababa de aparecer, nublando la visión de Tetsuya. Iba con unos pantalones de pernera ancha de color azul, bambas marrones, camisa blanca ligeramente desabrochada y una chaquetilla negra, pues la finura de la camisa era visible. Iba cargada con una chaqueta más gruesa, de color marrón. Por fortuna, Noriko no llevaba sus anteojos de siempre, lo que sacaba a relucir mucho más sus ojos marrones.

- ¡Hola!- Saludo Noriko a un todavía impresionado Tetsuya.- Supongo que tu cara significa que voy guapa.-

- Vas más que eso.- Respondió el hispano japonés, con un pequeño hilo de voz.- Nunca había visto realmente esos ojazos que tienes.-

- ¡Para, que me pondrás colorada antes de lo que quiero!- Respondió la chica, ruborizándose al máximo que le permitía su rostro.- No suelo llevar lentillas a clase porque me molestan mucho.-

- Deberías usarlas mas a menudo.- Dijo sincero Tetsuya.- Bueno, si no nos vamos ya no podremos ir a la sesión de tarde. ¿Qué película quieres ir a ver?- Noriko empezó a dudar, como si no lo tuviera del todo claro. Entonces, saco de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta gruesa un recorte de diario con la cartelera. El chico ojeo por encima del hombro de ella. _"Huele a jazmines"_. Pensaba mientras trataba de centrarse en el recorte.- Mira, podemos ir a ver esta. Me han comentado que es bastante chula.-

- No se. Es que las de guerra no acaban de impactarme.- empezó a explicar Noriko.- Pienso que vista una, vistas todas.-

- También es verdad.- Dijo Tetsuya, tras pensarlo un poco. Entonces se percato en una película ambientada en la Francia del siglo XVIII.- Mira, esta puede estar bien.-

- De acuerdo.- Respondió la chica a la proposición del hispano japonés. Mientras iban hacia el cine, ambos fueron dando un poco de su biografía. Por su lado, Tetsuya siempre había vivido con sus padres. Al ser su padre un oficial militar, estuvo viviendo en varios lugares durante espacios de no más de siete años: Santander, A Coruña, Barcelona, Palma de Mallorca y Madrid. Fue en Madrid cuando su madre le propuso la idea de ir a su país natal, para estudiar y conocer sus otras raíces. Como estaba acostumbrado a viajar, no hacia muchos amigos allí donde iba, pero tras pasar varios años comprendió que fuera donde fuera, tendría a alguien con quien hablar y compartir sus vivencias. Así que la idea de no tener amigos se fue de su cabeza.

En cuanto a Noriko, la cosa parecía tener tintes tristes a cada capitulo que pasaba. Casi al nacer perdió a sus abuelos maternos, lo que llevo a su madre a una depresión de la que salio mas herida que curada. Su infancia estuvo marcada por la fascinación que tenia por conocer mundo, así como por un sentimiento de envidia sana hacia su hermano, pues pensaba que sus padres solo se fijaban en él. A los quince años llego su gran oportunidad: Una beca de estudios en Alemania. Tras mucho discutir en su casa, cogio sus maletas e ilusiones, que se truncaron cuando supo de la muerte de su hermano.

- Básicamente, esa es la historia de mi vida.- Dijo la chica, ya sentada en uno de los amplios asientos de la sala de cine.- La beca todavía la tengo, pero no fui capaz de abandonar mi casa así como esta.-

- ¿Estabas aferrada a tu hermano?- Pregunto Tetsuya. Noriko hizo un gesto de no entender.- Es una pregunta típica, al menos de donde vengo.-

- Si te refieres a si le quería, creo que la pregunta sobra.- Respondió Noriko, todavía entre dudas.- Pero si lo que quieres saber era como de cómplices éramos mi hermano y yo, entonces si, estaba muy aferrada a él.- Noriko apretó los puños.- Solo tengo ganas de cruzarme con el que conducía el coche en el que iba mi hermano. ¿Te puedes creer que se presento con unos amigotes suyos a pedir excusas y a hablar con mis padres el otro día?-

- Lo encuentro hasta lógico.- Contesto el hispano japonés, aunque había algo que no le cuadraba de aquella historia. _"A ver si resultara que…"_- En un accidente que deja victimas mortales no solo sufre la familia.-

- Parece sacado del coloquio del otro día.- Dijo Noriko, como si protestara.

- A decir verdad, el rencor solo mata al que lo sufre.- Sentencio el chico, al tiempo que la película. Aquella frase parecía haber dejado a la chica con la incertidumbre en el rostro. No parecía entender el motivo por el cual Tetsuya veía tan lógica una reacción tan cobarde según su punto de vista. Esos pensamientos se esfumaron mientras veían la película. Hubo momentos en los que esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas, fruto de los comentarios algo sarcásticos del acompañante. Hubo un momento en el que la reacción fue un tanto distinta. La escena narraba como uno de los protagonistas dejaba una rosa a su amada, para más tarde morir por salvar a su hijo. Noriko empezó a llorar emocionada. El chico, percatándose de todo, tendió un pañuelo de tela bordado a la chica, que empezó a secarse la cara. Entonces, Tetsuya pasó su mano izquierda por el hombro de Noriko, haciendo que esta se estremeciese nerviosa.- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no hubiese dejado una rosa: Hubiese dejado un ramo entero.-

Una vez acabada la película, fueron al restaurante que Nomiya le había recomendado a Tetsuya. Tenía razón su valedor cuando dijo que tenían uno de los mejores ramen de la ciudad. Estuvieron dicharacheros, hablando sobre sus anécdotas en Europa.

- ¿Qué has querido decir en el cine con eso del rencor?- Pregunto Noriko mientras iban hacia su casa. Tetsuya se presto a acompañarla, aun a pesar que llegaría a las tantas a casa.

- No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero pienso que cosas como el rencor y la venganza solo es dolor para la persona que la padece.- Contesto el chico, mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.- Las guerras, al fin y al cabo, son empezadas por un rencor: A una etnia, a un potencial económico, a una forma de pensar o de ver la vida distinta y que puede ser un peligro. Hay muchas formas de rencor.-

- Yo no quiero empezar una guerra.- Replico Noriko, tratando de guardar su rabia en sus adentros.

- Lo se. Y puedo comprender que te sientas así.- Dijo el hispano japonés, midiendo al milímetro sus palabras. Se fijo que ya llegaban a casa de Noriko. Un crespón negro blandía en el buzón de correos. Tetsuya señalo el crespón.- Pero son ese tipo de cosas las que, por mínimas, hacen que la humanidad este dividida.-

- ¿Crees que mi familia y yo estamos marginándonos del mundo?- Pregunto Noriko algo molesta.

- Creo que el pasado, pasado es.- Contesto Tetsuya. Sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de Noriko, intentando de forma un poco inútil de mitigar el dolor que sentía la chica.- No mires atrás, pues solo veras dolor.- La chica cogio las manos del chico y lo beso en una mejilla. Tetsuya no pudo más que ruborizarse.

- Gracias por intentar que siga adelante.- Contesto Noriko a la cara absorta de Tetsuya. Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y fue hacia la puerta de su casa.- Llámame mañana y hablamos¿Vale?- Tetsuya solo se limito a levantar un pulgar. _"Definitivamente, me estoy enamorando."_ Pensaba la chica para si.

* * *

Casi al mismo tiempo que Tetsuya estaba en el cine, Hanamichi no podía ocultar su nerviosismo puro. Iba de un lado al otro del pasillo, con la mirada histérica de los nervios. Apoyado en una puerta, Nomiya miraba con gesto sarcástico a su amigo. La actitud de Sakuragi estaba más que justificada. Algo no iba bien y los temores que más había presagiado iban a su mente con la misma velocidad que recorría el pasillo.

- Si sigues así, podremos sembrar algún que otro árbol.- Comento Tomomi, ante la mirada de ira de Sakuragi.- No hace falta que te pongas así. Solo es una charla.-

- ¡No me digas que no me ponga nervioso!- Grito Sakuragi a su amigo, intentando liberar algo de tensión acumulada.- ¡El Gori quiere hablar conmigo¿Sabes de lo que vamos a hablar?-

- ¿Del tiempo?- Pregunto con sorna Nomiya. Al ver que el pelirrojo iba a propinarle un cabezazo, cambio su gesto.- ¡De Haruko, de Haruko!-

- ¡Exactamente!- Dijo Sakuragi, alzando el tono de voz y dejando a su amigo.- Desde que el Gori volvió no ha hecho más que estar con todos sus sentidos pendientes de mí. ¡Ni que fuera una mala influencia para Haruko!-

- Mala influencia, lo que se dice mala influencia, no.- Dijo Nomiya, con cara dubitativa.- Pero no me negaras que para un hermano protector, el novio de su hermana es un enemigo a batir. Y más cuando los padres consienten.-

- ¡Pero si yo cambie por ella, Tomi!- Chillo Hanamichi a los cuatro vientos.- Por Haruko entre en el equipo de baloncesto, me hice un buen estudiante, trate de controlar mi temperamento. ¡Todo lo hice y lo quiero hacer por ella y para ella!-

- ¿Incluido el capitulo del otro día?- Pregunto Nomiya, ante la mirada dubitativa y asustada de Sakuragi.- Haruko me comento algo de "cierto escarceo" hace no mucho.- Hanamichi agarro a su amigo por la camiseta, alzándolo un par de centímetros por encima del suelo.- ¡Haz el favor de no matar a tu consejero espiritual y amoroso! Es eso lo que le preocupa a Akagi, so memo.-

Hanamichi soltó a Nomiya de repente, como si un rayo lo hubiese fulminado. Miraba a su amigo con gesto torcido, sin punto fijo donde mirar. _"Supongo que este es el momento de trance que me comentaron los colegas." _Nomiya tuvo que pasar su mano varias veces cerca de la cara del pelirrojo para que este volviese a reaccionar. Entonces, Hanamichi se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dirigiéndose al salón.

- Así que es eso lo que le molesta, que me acueste con ella.- Iba diciendo Sakuragi mientras caminaba.- ¿Qué pretende¿Qué me aguante hasta la noche de bodas?-

- Si por él fuera, ni eso.- Contesto Tomomi, haciendo que Sakuragi se enfadara aun mas.- Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tienes un cuñado que es…-

- Un poco maduro.- Dijo la voz de Akagi a sus espaldas. Nomiya dio un salto de miedo, mientras que Sakuragi palideció a una velocidad vertiginosa.- Chicos, quiero hablar seriamente con los dos.-

- ¿C-c-c-con los dos?- Tartamudeo Nomiya.- Creía que yo no entraba en este culebron.-

- Insisto.- volvió a sugerir Takenori. Hanamichi sabia que las sugerencias del antiguo capitán del Shohoku eran ordenes disimuladas. Así que, cogiendo a Nomiya por un hombro, se sentó en el sofá. Akagi ocupo uno de los sillones del salón.- Creo que los tres somos lo suficientemente maduros para hablar de chicas.-

- Este sigue teniendo la inteligencia sexual de un chico de 14 años.- Dijo Nomiya sarcásticamente, señalando a Sakuragi, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle una colleja.- Aunque refiriéndose a la hembra en cuestión, creo que estará a la altura.-

- Estamos hablando de mi hermana, Tomomi.- Dijo Akagi molesto. Los términos de su compañero de piso no eran los adecuados según él.

- Ya¿Y que?- Pregunto Nomiya.- Los chicos hablan en estos términos, quieras o no quieras. No puedes evitar que una chica como tu hermana se sienta atraída por este pedazo de bombón.-

- ¿Me estas tirando los trastos?- Pregunto Sakuragi, al verse señalado por su amigo.

- ¡Te estoy guardando las espaldas, cateto!- Contesto Nomiya algo molesto.- Mira, ellos se gustan y ya son mayores de edad. Se por experiencia propia que un hermano puede resultar un coñazo, pero debes admitir, Akagi, que Sakuragi ha cambiado mucho. Y mucha culpa del cambio la tiene Haruko.-

- ¿De que experiencia hablas?- volvió a preguntar Hanamichi.- Pero si tú eres hijo único.-

- Pero tu hermana no.- Contesto Nomiya, haciendo que Sakuragi se levantara de su asiento muy enfadado. Nomiya no tuvo mas remedio que esconderse detrás de Akagi.- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Así se siente Sakuragi cuando te enfadas por su relación con Haruko.- El capitán no decía nada. Solo miraba a Sakuragi rojo de ira correr detrás de Nomiya, que se refugio en su habitación como pudo.

- Supongo que Nomiya tiene razón.- Sentencio Akagi cuando el pelirrojo volvió de perseguir a su amigo.- Pero quiero dejarte una cosa clara, Sakuragi. Quiero que cuides de ella tan bien como hasta ahora.-

- Eso haré, no hace falta que lo dudes.- Dijo Sakuragi. Mientras la discusión terminaba, el teléfono sonó. Era Kiyota, muy alterado.

* * *

El partido contra la universidad de Shinjuku fue demasiado fácil. Ni siquiera sudaron las camisetas. Pero la cabeza de los jugadores estaba en otro sitio. Había reporteros campando por todo el gimnasio buscando información referente a una bomba deportiva que estallo la noche anterior. Masashi Kawata había dado positivo en un control antidopaje efectuado durante la concentración de la selección en Kanagawa. Se rumoreaba que la sustancia era EPO, y que solo los jugadores que pertenecieron al Sannou la tomaban, a espaldas de los compañeros y del cuerpo técnico. Ya en el vestuario, las caras de preocupación se vislumbraban en todos los jugadores. La selección había conseguido un meritorio segundo puesto, solo superada por la todopoderosa China. Además, el subcampeonato daba acceso al Mundial que se celebraría el año siguiente en Barcelona. De todas las caras, la más ausente era sin lugar a dudas la de Mikio.

- He hablado con el doctor Negisaki, de la selección.- empezó a hablar Anzai, dispuesto a informar a sus jugadores.- Por lo que me ha dicho, el nivel de hematocrito era de setenta y cinco, veinticinco por encima de la media.-

- ¿Han descartado ya que el proceso sea natural?- Pregunto Fujima, mirando a Mikio con recelo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, muy probablemente Mikio también tuviera el hematocrito por las nubes.

- Si te preocupa algo, tranquilo.- Dijo Mikio, sintiéndose molesto.- Hasta la fecha, todos los controles que he realizado han dado negativo.-

- Ese no es el caso.- Replico Fujima.- Las noticias hablan del todopoderoso Sannou. A lo mejor ya os chutabais en la época del instituto.-

- ¿Te estas oyendo, Kenji?- Pregunto incrédulo Mitsui.- Estas acusando a un compañero de doparse. Solo porque su hermano haya dado positivo, no implica que él también lo haga.-

- Pero no es normal.- Sentencio Kenji, nuevamente mirando fijamente a Mikio.- Lo único que se es que todos los integrantes del Sannou están bajo sospecha. Y él era uno de ellos.-

- Por muy bajo sospecha que este, existe la presunción de inocencia.- volvió a replicar Mitsui, enfadándose más.- ¿Qué pasa, Kenji¿Buscas cualquier excusa para apartar a Mikio y que juegue Tooru?-

- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.- Dijo Hanagata, levantándose con cierto nerviosismo.- Hasta la fecha hemos repartido muchísimo los minutos. Nadie tiene quejas en ese tema. Lo que Kenji trata de decir es que ahora nos exponemos a una opinión pública que nos puede matar.-

- Creo que existe una solución viable.- Dijo Hisashi, meditando. Se volvió a Kiyota, que tenia la mirada clavada en su capitán, rabioso y muy enfadado. De todas las frases posibles, el que se acuse a alguien de doparse es algo muy barriobajero, mas si es de tu mismo equipo.- Nobunaga y Ayako estudian enfermería. Supongo que en el laboratorio tendrán lo necesario para una extracción de sangre. Sacamos dos muestras de Mikio. Una la enviamos a los laboratorios de la federación y la otra la analizamos por nuestra cuenta.-

- ¿Y que ganamos con eso?- Pregunto curioso Fukuda.

- Pues que si uno de los análisis sale positivo y el otro negativo, sabremos que algo va mal.- Contesto Kiyota. El resto del equipo empezó a murmurar. Ir en contra de la federación era un paso arriesgado, pero si se demostraba que había una mano negra, quizás ganarían algo. Sorprendentemente, una figura pelirroja no estaba en aquel momento en el vestuario. Sakuragi se encontraba en un teléfono público, con una mirada de enfado reflejado en su rostro. Llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de contactar con alguien.

- Habitación 411. Rukawa al habla.- Dijo Kaede desde el otro lado del auricular. Su voz delataba que estaba durmiendo cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¡Zorro de los huevos!- Protesto Hanamichi.- ¡Llevo quince minutos colgado al teléfono esperando que te pusieras¿Qué estabas, duchándote?-

- No.- Contesto secamente Rukawa.- Supongo que lo que estuviera haciendo no te importa mucho. ¿Para que llamas?-

- ¿Y tu que crees?- Pregunto incrédulo Sakuragi.- Llamo por lo de Kawata, a ver si sabes algo.-

- Lo que pone la prensa.- Contesto el moreno, mientras se rascaba los ojos para desperezarse.- Los periodistas no han dejado de llamar a la residencia. Esto se convertirá en un hervidero de gente.-

- Y supongo que a ti eso no te va bien.- Supuso Hanamichi.- Haz lo que creas conveniente, pero trata de buscar información.-

- Por lo que se, Maki esta muy enfadado con los del Sannou.- Dijo Kaede.- La federación los ha llamado. Y no tardaran en llamar a otros miembros del Sannou. Creo que va a haber una caza de brujas si el contraanálisis sale positivo.-

- Y todos los que hayamos jugado en la selección estaremos en el punto de mira.- Sentencio Hanamichi, cambiando su rostro de enfadado a asustado.- ¿Sawakita lo sabe?-

- Supongo. Pero a él no le tocaran.- Dijo Kaede.- Se ha excusado con un análisis enviado a finales de mes, en el que daba negativo.-

- ¿Y como esta el hermano de Mikio?- Pregunto Sakuragi.- Que yo sepa, Mikio no ha podido hablar con él aun.-

- Y no creo que pueda.- Contesto Rukawa.- Se ha marchado a su casa, para evitar el revuelo de periodistas. Sinceramente, es lo mejor que puede hacer.-

- Vale, gracias por la información.- Dijo Sakuragi.- Si se algo, te llamare.-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo Kaede. Mientras se despedían, la mente de Rukawa iba a mil por hora. Sabia algo que no le había contado a Hanamichi.

- ¿Quién era, Kaede?- Dijo una voz femenina procedente de lo que parecía el cuarto de baño de la habitación.- parecía muy ansioso por hablar contigo.-

- Nada importante.- Contesto Rukawa. Miro a su alrededor, buscando algo que ponerse. Cerca de la cama, ropa de hombre y de mujer se mezclaban como si allí hubiese pasado un torbellino de pasiones.- ¿Dónde esta mi camiseta de Georgetown?-

- La he cogido para después de la ducha.- Contesto la voz femenina. Su tono se acaramelo- ¿Puedes ayudarme con la espalda?- Rukawa miro con desdén hacia donde procedía la voz. _"Desde luego, esta chica es insaciable."_

- No veo porque no.- Contesto Rukawa mientras iba, desnudo, hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

**H23 Timeout!**

**Nass y Feliz Año! Me ha costado mas de la cuenta, pero aqui esta la continuacion. Primero, pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi cabeza ha estado y sigue muy ocupada. Dichi esto, comment del cap anterior:**

**Khira: El Shintai tiene un equipazo, de eso no tengo dudas. Quizas Hana y los suyos no ganen, pero lo dicho; en mi cabeza hay muchas ideas.**

**Angel Nemesis: Supongo que esa dureza de la madre es ese sentimiento de "injusticia" que afloran en situaciones como estas. Ya te aviso que a partir del proximo cap, las cosas entre Noriko y Tetsuya iran bien hasta cierto punto.  
**

**Shadir: No, no bajo. Nomiya crecio culpa del chichon. Y eso que pobre Hana, esperate a que Akagi se ablande. De hecho ya ha empezado a ablandarse.**

**Abuelint: Supongo que es lo que imaginas. Y que Angel Nemesis te secunda en eso. Haruko no es que parezca algo que suene raro. Creo que podemos evaluarlo todo en "razones biologicas naturales". Sera el reloj biologico, supongo.**

**Celine: Lo dicho, ya vere si pongo lemon. Como intento me gusto como quedo. Pero necesito tiempo e info para profundizar en el tema (Suena todo mal, no?)**


	11. Conspiracion y reconciliacion

**Capitulo 10: Conspiración y reconciliacion**

Las aulas estaban muy tranquilas tras el paron navideño. Aun así, el equipo de baloncesto no dejo de entrenar, pues sabían que tras las vacaciones se verían las caras con la universidad de Osaka, donde jugaban Minami y compañía bajo las órdenes del entrenador Kitano. Sakuragi y sus amigos tuvieron unas navidades agridulces. Por un lado, extrañaron a Yohei y Touko, los cuales no pudieron ir a Japón por temas de mudanza y aclimatación a la ciudad. Por lo que sabían, Touko se puso gallita ante sus "familiares" y, sin dejar de pensar en quien estaba con ella, planto cara con todo a su favor. Además, Yohei consiguió trabajo como barman muy rápido, lo que aseguraba que el dinero seguiría entrando. La parte dulce de las fiestas fue sin lugar a dudas la fiesta que se marcaron en casa de Hanamichi, donde destaco nuevamente las habilidades musicales del pelirrojo.

Pero las navidades no habían parado el aluvión de críticas, reproches y otros comentarios sobre lo que parecía un tema de interés nacional. EL positivo del mayor de los Kawata había iniciado, como ya se temían muchos, una caza de brujas. Nadie se libro de ella, salvo Sawakita, al que todos veían como la única victima.

- La federación llamo a todos los integrantes de la selección y les interrogaron a base de bien.- Explicaba Kiyota a Mitsui, mientras se dirigian a los laboratorios de la facultad de medicina. Al parecer, siempre desde el punto de vista de Maki, querian culpables. Y los querian a cualquier precio. Siempre y cuando no se nombrara a Sawakita.- Incluso Rukawa paso por ese proceso.-

- Conociendo a Rukawa, tuvieron que estar varias horas hablando con él.- Sugirió sarcastico Mitsui.- Lo que me mosquea es ese trato especial que Sawakita esta recibiendo. Como si él no pudiese conseguir anabolizantes en Estados Unidos.-

- No se porque me da que esto es cosa suya.- Dijo Nobunaga. Hisashi asintio levemente. Los dos compartian que ese veto a Sawakita era sospechoso.- De todos modos nada podemos hacer. Hable con Mikio anoche. En su casa hay pintadas que tildan a su hermano de deshonra. Incluso el instituto Sannou no quiso ampararle cuando fue a ver a Doumoto para pedirle consejo.-

- Para que veas donde llega el cinismo.- Sentencio el antiguo escolta del Shohoku.- Bueno, ahora saldremos de dudas. ¿Tu amiga estara aquí ahora?- Nobunaga asintio. Habian quedado con una compañera suya que estudiaba medicina. Habian coincidido en el Kainan. Incluso Kiyota penso en algo mas que amistad. Pero sus sentimientos, traicioneros cuando menos te lo esperas, lo confudieron. Ambos entraron en unos laboratorios. En la puerta relucia un cartel: "Medicina deportiva."

- Dijo que nos esperaba aquí, asi que no veo porque no.- Dijo Kiyota. Alli estaba ella. Era una chica relativamente alta, de piel blanca y unos ojos color castaño. Sus cabellos, de un marron muy claro, estaban recogidos en una coleta que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenia mas o menos la edad de Mitsui, el cual se tropezo al verla.- ¡Ves como era aquí, desconfiado!- La chica levanto la cabeza al oir a su amigo.

- Nobunaga Kiyota, te he dicho muchas veces que llames a la puerta antes de pasar.- Regaño la chica al antiguo jugador del Kainan, cosa que hizo que este se asustara. Mitsui, mientras, asistia como convidado de piedra ante ese extraño comportamiento.- Supongo que este es el chico de quien me hablaste.-

- Mas o menos.- Contesto Kiyota, aun con la mirada un tanto desconfiada.- Marie Minto, este es…-

- Hisashi Mitsui, supongo.- Dijo Marie, adelantandose a Nobunaga.- Metro ochenta y cuatro, unos setenta kilos aproximadamente. Fue el jugador mas valioso de toda la secundaria baja de la prefactura de Kanagawa hace 4 años con el instituto Takeishi. Sufrio una lesion de ligamento cruzado posterior con recaida, lo que corto su progresión. Hace dos años, volvio a las canchas en el Shohoku, siendo uno de los jugadores clave en el campeonato nacional de ese verano y en los try outs de invierno. Consiguió una beca en la universidad de Kanagawa, siendo el mejor en porcentaje de triples, con un cuarenta y siete por ciento. Por desgracia, en el partido de octavos contra la universidad de Osaka, un tal Minami volvio a lesionarlo, al forzar su rodilla en un contacto muy brusco. Los medicos le aconsejaron que dejara de jugar, y asi lo hizo.- Mitsui, mientras Marie hablaba, iba apretando los puños y bajando levemente la cabeza. Nadie, ni tan siquiera el entrenador Anzai sabian los motivos que habian impulsado a Mitsui a ejercer de entrenador. Al mismo tiempo, Kiyota miraba sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo.- Un jugador del monton que acabo donde acaban todos: En la cuneta.-

- Perdon, pero acabo de acordarme que tenia algo que hacer.- Dijo de repente Mitsui, tratando de salir del atolladero en el que estaba. Le tendio una carta y un numero de telefono a Kiyota.- Aquí estan los resultados de la muestra de sangre enviada a la federación y mi telefono. Llamame cuando sepas algo.-

- Descuida.- Contesto Nobunaga. Una vez que Mitsui salio del laboratorio, se giro muy enfadado hacia Marie.- Te has pasado tres pueblos.-

- ¿Y que¿Acaso me ha replicado?- Contesto de forma muy seca Marie.- Ademas, por tu cara denoto que no sabias nada.-

- No, no lo sabia.- Confirmo Kiyota.- Supongo que no es plato de buen gusto el que te recuerden lo que podrias haber sido y nunca seras.- En ese momento, Marie miraba con ojos tiernos a Nobunaga. Este, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de su amiga, cambio de tema rapidamente.- Cuando me llamaste estaban a punto de salir los resultados.-

- Y aquí los tengo.- Dijo Marie, blandiendo un sobre sin lacrar.- Como me pediste, he ignorado el nombre de Kawata en los analisis. Esto es una practica para un trabajo y el donante fue anonimo.- Dicho esto, saco un par de folios grapados.- Bien, según los analisis realizados a la muestra de sangre donada, podemos concluir que el nivel de sustancias esta en los parámetros normales, dando niveles negativos en todas las pruebas.- Volvio a levantar la mirada. Kiyota estaba abriendo el sobre de la federación.- Aun asi, recomiendale a tu amigo de mi parte que deberia comer menos. Su nivel de colesterol es preocupante.-

- Le dare tu recomendación, de eso no te preocupes.- Sugirió Kiyota, mientras le tendia los papeles a Marie.- Estas son las pruebas de la federación. Tu eres la que entiende de esto asi que, ilustrame.- Marie empezo a comparar los datos de las muestras. Su rostro se torno serio y, sin dejar de mirar los analisis, miro a Kiyota algo contrariada.- ¿Y bien?-

- Según esto los niveles de hematocrito estan muy por encima de lo legal.- Empezo a decir Marie, con gesto contrariado.- No lo entiendo. Tanto aquí como en la federación se utilizan los mismos parámetros de analisis.-

- ¿Es posible que aquí os hayais saltado algun paso?- Pregunto el pelilargo, buscando descartar cualquier posible problema. Marie nego con la cabeza.

- Yo misma he analizado algunas muestras, bajo la supervisión de un profesor.- Explico la chica.- Y siempre que alguien se descuidaba algo, alli estaba él para recordarnos lo que nos dejabamos. Ademas, la segunda hoja es el analisis hecho por mi profesor y ambos concuerdan.- Marie volvio a mirar con preocupación a Kiyota.- Lo unico que se es que si esto sale a la luz, aquí va a ver problemas.-

* * *

"_Un atardecer paseando por el campo"_, eso penso Tetsuya cuando Noriko lo invito aquella tarde. Poco se imaginaba que la intencion de Noriko era bien distinta.

- ¿Qué quieres que te acompañe al cementerio?- Pregunto con gesto desorbitado el hispano japones.-

- Es que cuando voy con mis padres no estoy a gusto.- Explico Noriko.- Ademas, mi madre se ha empecinado en que vayamos una vez al mes.- Tetsuya miraba con gesto contrariado a la chica dentro del tren de camino al cementerio.- Como comprenderas, sigue muy afectada.-

- ¿Tanto le cuesta tirar para adelante?- Pregunto Tetsuya. Noriko arqueo las cejas y puso una mueca de enfado.- A ver si me entiendes. La vida sigue, no tienes porque quedarte anclado en un pasado que solo te reporta sufrimiento y dolor.-

- Ya, pero mi madre no lo ve asi.- Decia Noriko enfadada.- Para ella, venerar la figura de mi hermano es tema prioritario. El otro dia me libre porque fingi que quedaba con unas amigas para un trabajo. Pero me obliga a ir si o si.-

No era la mejor cita, pero a fin de cuentas, Tetsuya podia estar con la castaña sin que nadie molestase por en medio. Cuando llegaron al templo, se separaron. Tetsuya penso en comprar algo de incienso. _"Asi el hermano me da su bendicion desde el cielo"_. Pero un grito ahogado de rabia lo devolvio a la realidad. Noriko miraba con la mirada acristalada y expresión de ira a una figura muy alta. Tetsuya se fijo en aquel chico. Se trataba de Akagi. _"¿Qué pasa?"_ Penso el hispano japones mirando a su chica y acercandose a ella lentamente.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarme, asesino!- Bramo Noriko al ver que Takenori iba a poner una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de la chica, a modo de tranquilizarla.- ¡Y ya puedes marcharte!-

- ¿Qué pasa, Noriko?- Pregunto Tetsuya haciendose el sorprendido. Sospechaba que su chica y Akagi tenian cierta conexión. Lo que nunca imagino es que su sospecha se mostraria tal cual ante él.- ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas y me explicas por que le chillas a Akagi?- _"Movimiento en falso."_ Noriko miro con sorpresa a su chico. Que supiese su nombre la habia descolocado.- Es uno de mis compañeros de piso.-

- ¿Qué este asesino es compañero tuyo?- Pregunto Noriko sorprendida. El chico solo acerto a asentir levemente.- ¿Tu sabes quien es¡Se trata de…-

- La persona que iba con tu hermano el dia que murio.- Contesto Tetsuya, adelantandose a Noriko. La chica ya no sabia que pensar.- Hagamos una cosa: Vamos a la cafeteria de aquí al lado. Tu te secas las lagrimas y tratamos de hablarlo de forma pausada. ¿Vale?- Akagi asintio con gesto apesadumbrado. Noriko seguia mirando a Tetsuya con rabia.- ¿Vale?- Tetsuya habia elevado el todo de su pregunta. Noriko se giro con gesto enrabietado y se dirigio al exterior. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, se giro a Takenori.- Tenia una corazonada.-

- Siento que se haya puesto asi.- Se disculpo el antiguo capitan del Shohoku a su amigo.- Creo que deberia irme.-

- Si, pero a buscar la carta de hace unos meses.- Le aconsejo Tetsuya. Akagi queria marcharse, dejar a Noriko tranquila, pero el hispano japones tenia otra intencion.- De donde vengo, los accidentes se arreglan con disculpas. Y creo que ella aun no te ha oido decir ninguna.-

Un rato después, una mesa interior de una cafeteria un tanto destartalada y clasica era una bomba de relojeria a punto de estallar. Noriko y Takenori estaban frente a frente, pero sus miradas se evitaban. Tetsuya era el tercero en discordia. Noriko queria marcharse para no ver a la persona que trunco a su familia, mientras que Akagi no queria que Noriko lo pasase mal. Ambas partes querian huir, pero Tetsuya queria enfrentarlas.

- Muy bien. Antes que empieces a chillar como una enajenada mental, te dire que no estaba seguro que Akagi fuese la persona que me mencionabas.- Empezo a explicar el hispano japones a la chica.- Pero por lo que se, y lo que he vivido, pondría la mano en el fuego que no ha parado ni un solo minuto de pensar en todo lo que os ha hecho sufrir.- Noriko ponia muecas, como si le diera la razon como los tontos a Tetsuya.

- Noriko, veras yo…- Empezo a hablar Akagi, haciendo que Noriko se volteara para verle la cara. El antiguo capitan del Shohoku sostenia en sus manos la carta que meses antes habia enviado a Sakuragi para que la dejara en la tumba de su amigo. La chica se percato de la misma.- Esto es algo que le escribi a tu hermano, una vez paso todo.-

- ¿Puedo leerla?- Pregunto Noriko con tono cortante. Akagi asintio levemente y se la paso. Noriko deshizo el sello que Hanamichi habia hecho meses atrás y la abrio. El hispano japones, que no sabia de que iba la segunda parte de la carta ni se acerco a la chica. _"Mejor no me meto, es algo personal"_. Pero al ver que la cara de su chica empezaba a llenarse de lagrimas, no dudo en preocuparse. Noriko se volvio a dirigir a Takenori.- ¿De verdad piensas todo lo que dices aquí?- Akagi asintio con la cabeza. Como si fuese un acto reflejo, la chica se abrazo al antiguo capitan del Shohoku. Mientras, Tetsuya miraba la escena con un gesto de mision cumplida con creces. NOriko se giro hacia su chico y lo beso tiernamente en una mejilla.- Definitivamente, cuando te pones sabes, mi querido Santos.-

* * *

**H23 Timeout**

**Nass! Lamento el retraso y lo corto de esta nueva parte, pero de cada vez me cuesta encontrar tiempo o inspiracion y algunas ganas de escribir. aun asi, no falto a la cita y dudo mucho que falte algun tiempo mas. Notificar que Angel Nemesis ha hecho acto de presencia en el fic y que se atisba un prometedor horizonte para Tetsuya y Noriko, sobre todo a partir de este cap, que ya han pasado una de las crisis. Comments:**

**buffy-es e Hipolita: Que quien es la chica que esta con Rukawa? Pos os dejo con las ganas un capitulo mas. Eso si, prometo que aparecera, si no en el proximo, dentro de dos a no mas tardar.**

**Elena y Abuelint: Lo del dopaje es algo tan normal en el deporte actual que tarde o temprano lo sacaria. Lo que pasa es que aqui, como en cualquier cosa (Y si no, que pregunten en Marbella), hay corrupcion.**

**Khira: Tomo nota, tendras noticias.**

**Angel Nemesis: Primero, espero no recibir un review en plan burrada cuando leas tu aparicion. Segundo, lo que mal empieza (En historias de amor tipo pelis) suele acabar bien, asi que se positiva. Luego, lo de Kiyota es en parte "Pero que esta diciendo el veterano este que se esta metiendo con un amigo mio" Ah, que Rukawa no era de ese tipo de personas? Tierra llamando a Angel Nemesis... RUKAWA ES UN TIO! Tarde o temprano usaria la cabeza de abajo pa pensar no? **


End file.
